Negro en el parvulario Beika: El Reencuentro de Gin y Sherry
by Shiva-4869APTX
Summary: El orgullo de Gin se verá afectado por una treta de Vermouth. ¿Qué pasará cuando un pequeño cuervo se cuela en una escuela primaria?. Las peores pesadillas de Sherry/Shiho se hacen realidad cuando ni siquiera está a salvo en el colegio, pero ahora ya no está sola, tiene a Conan. Calificación M por capítulos subidos de tono, violencia, drogas y armas.
1. Un pequeño cuervo

**I – Un pequeño cuervo**

–¿Sigues pensando en ella?

Esa única pregunta, sin ningún tono de maldad en aquellas cuatro palabras, logró que el hombre con la mente más fría y macabra de Japón se pusiera en alerta.

Una lujosa habitación de hotel con olor a alcohol con matices de sudor era el lugar perfecto para dos de los mejores asesinos de la Organización.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –fingía su habitual y fría tranquilidad, encendiendo uno de sus cigarros, sin incorporase en ningún momento del sudado lecho –. ¿Qué te propones ya Vermouth?

Ella sonrió, mirando su reflejo del espejo que se hallaba en una de las paredes, colocándose una de sus más ambiciosas joyas. Se giró elegantemente, para mirarle con atención, haciendo que su preciosa melena cayese en cascada sobre el hombro.

–Sólo era pura curiosidad –sus perfectos labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa picara –, ¿Qué me contestas Gin?

–Simplemente te contestaré que sé que tú me ocultas algo –sacó el humo de su boca, no le interesaba seguirle el juego a aquella mujer tan extraña de conocer.

–Vaya… –abrió con cuidado su bolso negro de satén y después se colocó cerca de Gin, sentándose, sin apenas rozar el cuerpo de aquel hombre con el que se había acostado pocos minutos antes –. ¿Piensas que yo sé donde está Sherry?

Gin no lo negó, no paraba de mirar el techo consumiendo lentamente su cigarro.

–Si fuera así… –murmuró algo divertida, no le importaba que Gin sospechase de ella –. ¿Por qué no le has comentado nada a Anokata?

–Porque a él no le importan tus tonterías… –se empezó a incorporar lentamente sin que la sábana le destapara. Una pistola pasó de estar sobre la mesita de noche a sus manos, apuntado sin temor a la mujer –, pero a mí sí.

–Que caballeroso –amplió más su femenina sonrisa, no le daba miedo la situación que se estaba formando entre ellos dos –, ¿Entonces te importo?

–No me hagas reír, cada vez actúas peor Vermouth… –sonrió, pero la suya en vez de ser agradable helaba la sangre de cualquiera que lo viera –, te estás haciendo mayor.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró ante aquella última frase.

–¿Quieres saber dónde está? –esta vez habló con un tono serio y seco, acercando poco a poco su hermoso rostro al del hombre, éste empezó a bajar el arma con desconfianza –, ¿Aguantarías lo que está aguantando ella?

–¿De qué me estás hablando? –pero no le dejó hablar más, ya que ella le besó y sintió como algo pasaba con su garganta en cuestión de segundos… fuera lo que fuera lo había sacado de aquel bolso.

Gin empujó con tanta fuerza a la mujer que la tiró violentamente contra el suelo, pero ésta no dejaba de sonreír. Intentó golpearla con el metal del arma pero nada más pisar el suelo cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo ardía cada vez más… la cascada plateada de los cabellos de Gin impedía que la mujer disfrutase del rostro de dolor del alto cargo.

–¡¿Qué me has dado?!

–¿No decías que querías saber donde está Sherry?

–¡Pero eso no significaba que me envenenases, maldita perra! –intentaba levantarse para buscar nuevamente el arma pero su vista se ennegrecía, por una vez en su vida el dolor le vencía –. Te mataré, ¡te juró que te mataré!

–Cálmate Gin, esos no son modales ante una dama como yo –sonreía observando cómo éste finalmente se rendía ante el poder de la droga y se dejaba llevar por el desmayo, su cuerpo se encogía –. Ya me lo agradecerás.

* * *

La mañana no era exactamente bella para la ciudad y los habitantes de Beika. El cielo se hallaba cubierto por unas negras e intimidantes nubes que dejaban caer una fina lluvia sobre el suelo. Aquella música creada por la fría agua se encontraba acompañada por la risa de los niños.

Conan levantó la vista al escuchar como su grupo de amigos cantaban la canción de los siente cuervos, pisando con alegría los charcos como haría otro niño de su edad.

 _Aquella melodía tan inofensiva para unos…_

 _Y tan peligrosa para otros…_

Llevaba mucho sin saber nada de la Organización ni de sus miembros, ni él ni el FBI encontraba señales de aquellos cuervos con sed de sangre y destrucción. Pero sabía que ellos nunca tomaban descansos, podrían estar en cualquier lado, donde menos se lo esperasen.

–¿Sabes cómo está Haibara? –preguntó dulcemente Ayumi, la única chica en el grupo, haciendo que el joven detective volviera en sí –, ¿le bajó la fiebre?

Conan negó con la cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente el mal aspecto que tenía Ai cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa, para decirle que un día más no iba a la escuela.

Se estaba esforzando demasiado en encontrar la cura de la Apoptixina, dentro de aquel frío laboratorio y solo abrigada por aquella bata blanca. Apenas hablaba con nadie y, con seguridad, seguía teniendo aquellas oscuras pesadillas con Gin. Por una extraña razón, los días lluviosos es cuando más vulnerable se volvía.

 _¿Y qué iba hacer si encontraba la cura?_

 _Él con cuidado podría volver a la vida normal._

 _Pero ella, no tenía a nadie…_

Sintió como se chocaba con la dura espalda de Genta, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del parvulario. El joven detective suspiró, un día nuevo de aburrida rutina infantil empezaba para él o eso creía.

Nada más abrir la puerta encontró que todos los alumnos se hallaban en forma de corralito susurrando entre ellos, la respuesta se dirigió a él en forma de una sonriente Ayumi.

–¡Dicen que viene un nuevo alumno! –abría los brazos para darle más énfasis a la nueva noticia –, ¡esperemos que sea otra chica y así todos tendremos pareja!

–¿Pareja?

–Claro, cuando se una a nuestro club de detectives juveniles –Genta cruzaba los brazos para mostrar que él era el líder del grupo –, necesitamos reclutar sangre nueva.

Conan alzó la ceja, incrédulo, ¿enserio querían meterle en el grupo sin conocerlo o más aún sin preguntarle?

Suspiró sentándose en su pupitre sin acompañante, para luego sonreír al ver que, por horror de los chicos no se trataba de una niña, si no de un niño: Parecía extranjero como Haibara, tenía un rostro de facciones angelicales, con un cabello liso y plateado que recogía en una coleta negra. El único ojo que permitía ver a causa de su flequillo de lado era de un verde esmeralda, iba a ser muy popular entre las niñas.

–Me llamo Jin Kurosawa… –su voz era aguda y hacia un perfecto juego con su aspecto, donde mirase las niñas bajaban las miradas sonrojadas pero él ni se inmutó.

El chico hablaba cordialmente, presentándose, aunque Conan notaba unos toques de superioridad en sus palabras. En el fondo le daba la sensación que ya le conocía… no le hacía ninguna gracia el aura que desprendía, como si aquella belleza era su arma para poder conseguir lo que quisiera, pero en el fondo era un cruel depredador.

El pequeño detective movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

 _Por Dios, en que estaba pensando._

 _Solo era un crío._

 _Tanto pensar en la Organización le estaba volviendo paranoico._

–Siéntate donde quieras cariño –invitó la profesora con una gran sonrisa a que entrara y formara parte de su nueva clase –. Menos el asiento de al lado de Conan, nuestra alumna estrella está enferma pero ya la podrás conocer otro día.

El nuevo chico asintió pasando de largo de Conan, para sentarse en la mesa que se hallaba detrás de éste. Aunque su rostro era sereno dejó la mochila con brusquedad sobre el pupitre. Parecía de mal humor, Ayumi abrió los ojos al notar una curiosidad de su nuevo compañero de mesa.

–¿Lo… has visto? –susurró al oído, por suerte del joven detective quien tenía detrás era a ella y no aquel chico que le daba mala espina.

–¿Él qué?

–Las manos…

–¿Qué le pasa en las manos?

–Lleva guantes y aquí hace mucho calor…

Un fuerte golpe causado por el choque de una libreta contra la mesa hizo que la pareja se asustara. Jin no les miraba, ignorándoles, pero no soportaba los cuchicheos.

–Tengo bastante fotosensibilidad en la piel de las manos y no les puede dar el sol –mintió, incluso en su estado infantil no podía permitirse dejar sus huellas dactilares –. ¿Quieres saber alguna cosa más sobre mi vida?

 _Más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza._

–N-no, no...

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola ya estamos aquí! ¡Si no nos conocemos, soy Shiva-4869APTX y este es mi nuevo fic!**

 **Una idea original utilizando los personajes de Detective Conan (propietario: Gosho Aoyama). Si os gusta os animo a leer mi anterior fic: ''Los días en la Organización: El error de Sherry'' ya que tendrá algunas pequeñas referencias al anterior.**

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones y que os guste! 3**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**


	2. Una visita inesperada

**II – Una visita inesperada.**

 _¿Cómo?_

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?_

 _¿Cómo había podido pasar de ser uno de los mejores asesinos de Japón a ser un crío de siete años?_

Estas preguntas pasaban una y otra vez en la fría mente de aquel nuevo estudiante, ignorando por completo la lección que daba la profesora. Intentaba evitar las miradas de sus compañeros, que le miraban con curiosidad ante su físico.

Y aunque mostraba tranquilidad y pasotismo, su cuerpo estaba inundado de odio. Se sentía humillado por tener que vivir aquello, además de que no podía evitar recordar lo que había sucedido varios días atrás: cuando se despertó entre las sábanas de aquel hotel, totalmente desorientado y horrorizado al ver como su esbelto cuerpo criminal se había encogido.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una pequeña nota sobre la mesita de noche, con una dirección juntamente con ropa de su nueva talla, después de aquello vino la llamada de uno de sus teléfonos móviles.

–Vaya… –la voz de Vermouth parecía demostrar diversión –. ¿Ya te has despertado?

–¿¡Qué diablos me has hecho?! –gritó, aunque su voz ya no intimidaba demasiado.

–Me preguntabas donde estaba Sherry y yo te voy a contestar, si vas a esa dirección que te he escrito la hallarás –rió, de fondo se escuchaba el motor de un coche que conducía a gran velocidad –, me debes una Gin.

–Lo único que te debo es una muerte lenta… –gruñó, tirando violentamente todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor –. Te juró que te mataré Vermouth, ¡Cómo te vea te mataré sin pensármelo dos veces!

–Uh… ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer? –sabía perfectamente que lo iba a tener muy difícil en ese nuevo estado –. Según todos estás en una de tus misiones, si llamas no creerán que seas tú y si te acercas a la Organización te matarán sin pensarlo –rió divertida.

Gin no contestó, en verdad, esa maldita mujer tenía toda la razón.

–Venga, no te estreses tanto –seguía con la conversación al ver que Gin no contestaba –. Te he pagado más días de hotel y la matrícula de tu nueva misión, para que busques a tu querida gatita… si la encuentras todo se solucionará.

–Estás muerta Vermouth.

Ella rió por última vez, antes de colgar la llamada para dar así como finalizada la conversación. Gin, sin controlar su furia, destrozó el móvil al estamparlo contra la pared de la habitación.

–¿Estás… nervioso? –preguntó una dulce voz, Gin volvió en sí y miró a la joven que se hallaba a su lado.

–¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –pero como respuesta vio como en sus manos tenía uno de sus lápices partido limpiamente en dos, bueno, al menos así se había quitado el odio y el estrés de encima. Sin ganas de seguir con la charla se levantó y empujó a la niña, la única salida que tenía era encontrar a la traidora de Sherry en ese estúpido edificio.

–¿Qué le pasa a ese? –preguntó Genta de muy mal humor al ver como había empujado a Ayumi sin ningún miramiento y se iba de clase.

–No te preocupes Genta –sacó la lengua –, solo es que está muy nervioso, si no recuerda como estaba Haibara en su día.

–Comparado con él, Haibara estaba de mucho mejor humor –Mitsuhiko metía todos los libros en su mochila para poder salir con sus compañeros –, ¿Al final vamos a verla, no? ¿Conan? –esto último fue al ver como el chico miraba aún la puerta.

–Sí, sí…

 _¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación de peligro en el cuerpo?_

–Pareces preocupado…

–Tranquilo –imitó una falsa sonrisa bajo las miradas de preocupación del grupo, aunque estaban en la razón –. Vayamos a verla.

Al salir, entre las risas y gritos de sus amigos, no pudo evitar observar como un cuervo volaba elegantemente, acomodándose con dignidad en una de las ventanas del parvulario. Observándoles atentamente con sus negros y penetrantes ojos, era una señal, una señal que avisaba que aquel lugar ya no era seguro para ninguno de los dos…

–¡Ey, vamos ya Conan!

–¡Que te quedas atrás!

-¡Voy! –corrió hacia ellos –, ¡perdonar!

Abrieron sus pequeños paraguas al notar como la fina y fría lluvia les mojaba el ropaje, recibiéndolos nuevamente en ese extraño día que, finalizaría, visitando a una Ai Haibara que les abriría la puerta con mejor aspecto en el rostro.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era de noche y los demás ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares. No sabía el porqué, la razón por la que el pequeño detective no quería marcharse de allí, dejando a la científica sola.

Instintivamente miró hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente, pudiendo así mirar su antiguo hogar. Ahora se encontraba Akai disfrazado con su nuevo alias: Okiya Subaru. Cumpliendo su misión de proteger a Sherry, la traidora que tanto anhelaba encontrar la Organización.

–¿No te vas?

Conan observó a su compañera, volviendo a la realidad. Esperaba la respuesta, cogiendo las pequeñas tazas de té y los platos sucios de la pequeña mesa para llevarlos a la cocina. Se alejó de él, dignamente como ella solo sabía hacer, el sonido del agua del grifo hizo que el joven detective se dirigiera a su localización.

–¿Qué te preocupa?

El pequeño levantó la mirada, observándola: ésta tosía con debilidad tras aquella mascarilla para no pasar la infección vírica a los demás. Limpiaba con tranquilidad cada pieza de aquella porcelana.

–Nada.

–Entonces vete.

–¿Dónde está Agasa?

Haibara cerró el grifo para empezar a secar la vajilla con un trapo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el insólito comportamiento de Conan. Odiaba cuando éste se ponía así, cuando quería era como un libro abierto, sabiendo así cuando las cosas iban mal o algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su alrededor.

–Está visitando a un viejo amigo, vendrá más tarde.

–Vaya, entonces me quedaré hasta que llegue.

 _Estaba en lo cierto, algo pasaba_

 _No quería que se quedara sola…_

–¿Qué te ocurre Kudo? ¿Qué ha pasado en la escuela mientras yo no estaba?

Conan alzó los hombros, sin importancia, conectando su mirada con la cansada por la enfermedad de ésta. Percibía rastros de preocupación en sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules que compartía con otros miembros de la Organización.

–Nada, solo vino un nuevo alumno.

–Crees que… –su voz mostraba terror solo con la idea –, está relacionado con…

–No, no lo creo, es de nuestra edad.

La pequeña científica suspiró, aliviada, esbozando una leve sonrisa para volver a la tarea. Sí, era imposible que fuera algo relacionado con aquella oscura Organización. Nunca reclutaban a niños y aunque ella fuera la excepción no empezó a trabajar bajo su alias, Sherry, hasta los trece años de edad.

–Se llama Jin Kurosawa.

 _Crash._

Uno de los platos se resbaló de las manos de la científica partiéndose en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Torpemente se agachó para recoger lo poco que quedaba de aquella pieza, Conan le imitó.

–¿Estás temblando?

–¿C-cómo has dicho que se llama?

–Jin Kurosawa.

Ese nombre… la memoria de Haibara recordó la Isla de Bikuni, la lista de visitas que dejó Gin sobre sus finas manos cuando tenía 16 años. Sí, pondría las manos en el fuego: ese era el nombre que él utilizó, era imposible olvidar aquel viaje. *****

 _Pero, era imposible._

 _¿Gin se había tomado una Apoptixina?_

 _Imposible, estaba catalogada como una droga mortal._

La pequeña científica se mordió el labio aún en sus pensamientos.

–¿Lo conoces?

Haibara esbozó una sonrisa, cuando ella quería mostraba una perfecta expresión infantil.

–No, no lo conozco.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: (*) Para saber más, capítulos 9-10-11 del fic: Los días en la Organización: El error de Sherry.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por estar un día más aquí! ¡Espero que os haya gustado el episodio de hoy!**

 **Mi método siempre será el mismo, cada 3 días tendréis un capitulo nuevo :)**


	3. Sospechas cruzadas

**III - Sospechas cruzadas**

 _¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Haibara?_

Conan andaba en silencio, para despedirse al poco rato de Ran: la mujer amaba pero debía mentir para protegerla de los hombres de negro, separando así sus caminos.

La pequeña científica llevaba semanas sin querer ir a la escuela. Se encerraba en la habitación sin desear hablar con nadie, ni con Agasa. Era extraño, demasiado extraño, solamente se comportaba así cuando era algún tema relacionado con la Organización… pero esta vez parecía algo más personal.

No comía, no dormía y si solo se le ocurría la idea de entrar en su habitación se llevaba una gran reprimenda a cambio. Se tumbaba en su cama, a oscuras, alejada de la sociedad, algo le causaba un dolor tan atroz que apenas podía levantarse.

Ni con el caso de Vermouth se comportó así, la situación era de un mal augurio, algo horrible iba a ocurrir y la joven científica se dedicaba a mentirle descaradamente.

Dejó la mochila sobre su mesa, inconscientemente. Una vez más no tendría a su fiel compañera al lado, la preocupación envolvía su cuerpo con un fino velo de caos.

–¡Te juro que ayer no estaba!

–Qué extraño…

–A mi me pasó lo mismo con mi estuche, de un día para otro volvió a aparecer.

–¿Será un fantasma?

El pequeño detective observó la extraña conversación que se estaba creando muy cerca de él. Genta junto con Mitsuhiko se acercaban a su posición con caras muy serias, parecían molestos con el tema o con él.

 _Uy…_

Sí, se le olvidó completamente reunirse a la semanal cita de los famosos Shonen Tantei. Como una noche más se lo pasó en casa del profesor Agasa, avisó a Ran pero se olvidó completamente de los chicos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –ladeó levemente su rostro en forma de duda, infantilmente.

–¡Si te hubieras reunido con nosotros ayer, lo sabrías! –más que una explicación parecía una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Genta –. Nos dejaron en nuestro buzón de detectives un nuevo caso, la carta es de parte de todas las chicas de nuestra clase.

–¿Todas las chicas?

Mitsuhiko asintió con la cabeza, enseñándole la nota escrita por los infantes.

–Al parecer les desaparecen las cosas pero al día siguiente les aparece –le explicaba el chico de las pecas, dejando que Conan examinara atentamente la carta –, se creen que es alguien de clase que quiere sus pertenencias pero las devuelve.

–Pero entonces no es un robo, ¿Dónde está el problema?

–¡Conan, debemos proteger a nuestras chicas!

 _¿Nuestras chicas?_

 _¿Esto que era, un harem?_

El pequeño detective suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

–Solo es una broma.

–¡No, no es una broma! –golpeó Genta fuertemente la mesa, pero no alteró el entorno –, ¿recuerdas que hace unos meses pasó con nosotros? –miraba al techo pensativo –, bueno la verdad es que solo se llevaron un trozo de tu trabajo.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Era verdad, el caso de Irish… lo había olvidado completamente. Todo era demasiada casualidad: El nuevo estudiante, el extraño comportamiento de Haibara y ahora los robos.

 _Entonces… ese desconocido…_

 _¿Buscaba huellas dactilares?_

–¿Habéis visto a Kurosawa? –miró su entorno, rastreando, el chico siempre desaparecía como el humo y apenas se relacionaba con nadie –. ¿Ha venido hoy?

–Sí –Mitsuhiko miraba a su alrededor, buscándole –. Seguramente sigue en el pasillo, le he visto antes de entrar.

El chico sonrió, dejándolos que conversaran entre sí sobre el caso para alejarse y buscar al nuevo. En el fondo su instinto tenía razón, ese niño no era trigo limpio… si el caso fuera de que él fuese un miembro de aquella Organización estarían completamente perdidos, les encontraría. Cada día sería un milagro para ellos, encima había algo que le molestaba mucho…

 _Jin Kurosawa,_

 _¿Porque tenía la sensación de que ya había oído ese nombre?_

–¿Los historiales?

El pequeño giró su rostro, al parecer bajo sus pensamientos andaba por los pasillos y justo ahora se hallaba delante del aula de los profesores. Las clases se retrasaban, pero los rostros de preocupación de los educadores revelaban que era por una causa mayor. Tomaban el café, sentados en una misma mesa.

–Sí, desapareció pero ha vuelto a aparecer esta mañana encima de mi mesa –la monitora de Conan daba un pequeño sorbo a su café –, no tendría que preocuparme pero…

–No debes preocuparte por ello, lo sacaría un profesor sin querer y al ver el error lo dejó sobre tu mesa al ser una alumna tuya.

–Tienes razón, soy una boba, por un momento iba a llamar a casa de Haibara.

El corazón de joven detective dio un salto, sus manos temblaban, entonces sí que la buscaba. Seguramente cogió los historiales para conocer la localización de la persona que correspondía con las huellas de Sherry pero al ver que era falsa decidió dejar el robo a la vista, para que un profesor contactara con ella y le facilitara el trabajo.

Corría, nunca había corrido tanto por ella, ni en el caso del hotel Haido City, sí para suerte de ellos pusieron una dirección falsa. Si buscasen solo llegarían a una de las residencias de su familia, pero daba igual eso ahora, ya conocía el nuevo rostro de Shiho Miyano.

 _Estaban perdidos._

 _La habían encontrado._

 _¿Se había acabado?_

Una vez dentro, cogió con fuerza el brazo de Ayumi, girándola, haciendo que se asustara pero ambas mejillas sonrojaron al ver a Conan. Respiraba agitado, agotado por la carrera, escuchando como la profesora cerraba con suavidad la puerta, tras de sí, para empezar la clase.

–¿Te… te importa que me quede tu asiento por hoy?

–C-claro…

Gin miró a su compañero, que se sentaba a su lado, ignorándolo completamente para seguir una vez más en sus siniestros pensamientos. Por una vez, tenía a Sherry. El juego había terminado, solo necesitaba la dirección o que ella llegase hasta a él.

 _Y entonces,_

 _Sería suya._

–¿Qué tal estás? –el pequeño detective imitaba una voz infantil, haciendo que el asesino volviera en sí –, ¿Te vas incorporando bien a nuestra clase?

–…

–¿Dónde vives?

–…

Gin le examinó fulminantemente por el rabillo del ojo. Le molestaba que aunque le ignorase de mala manera éste se empeñara en intentar sacarle alguna información. No sabía si es que el niño era curioso o simplemente quería hacer un amigo más, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver un pequeño detalle que antes había pasado por alto: Esas gafas que ocultaban la mirada del niño. Aún recordaba con placer y excitación el rostro de dolor de su traidora, apoyada sobre la nieve antes de morir bajo su fiel Beretta, eran las mismas lentes.

 _¿Se las robó a él?_

 _Entonces el chico tenía contacto directo con ella,_

 _Mejor era seguirle el juego y entrar en su círculo._

Por una vez sus miradas conectaron, intentó controlar sus palabras para poder ser lo suficientemente educado para no asustar al niño. Sentir que cada vez se acercaba a su vino favorito revivía el fuego de la venganza, deseaba de nuevo tenerla entre sus brazos, su olor frutal, su esbelto cuerpo…

–Vivo cerca del centro.

–Ah…

Necesitaba ganarse su confianza, de una manera rápida pero eficaz, examinó que cerca de él se hallaba un balón de futbol con su nombre escrito. Sonrió, provocando que el joven detective se sorprendiera por el brusco cambio de comportamiento del nuevo.

–¿Te gusta el fútbol?

–S-sí.

–A mi también.

 _Se te acaba el tiempo, Sherry._


	4. Manipulación

**IV - Manipulación**

 _Era bueno, demasiado bueno._

Conan intentó por quinta vez quitarle el balón a su contrincante, pero Kurosawa le vencía en velocidad y agilidad sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aquel niño de cabellos plateados no se cansaba, parecía como si estuviese entrenado para poder soportar un alto nivel de ejercicio en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Eso hacía sospechar más al joven detective que luchaba para poder meter aunque fuera un solo gol. Hacia pocas horas que se habían terminado las clases, permitiéndoles jugar aquel desastroso partido donde el equipo del nuevo ganaba sin problemas.

–¡Se supone que tienes que quitarle la pelota! –reprochaba Genta desde la portería de su equipo, nunca había visto jugar tan mal al chico de las gafas –. ¡Nos dejas en ridículo!

–¡Pues para tú los balones!

–¡Eso intento!

 _Pam. Gol._

Ayumi saltó de alegría, aplaudiendo y abrazando a Mitsuhiko que resoplaba de cansancio y, a su vez, de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su débil equipo. Aceptó el abrazo, aunque ella estuviera en el bando ganador era su amiga.

Kurosawa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona al observar la cara de rabia de Conan, al parecer estaba hiriendo su masculinidad al vencerle en su propio campo y eso le divertía.

Para Gin lo mejor no era el ganar, si no el hacer perder a los demás.

–No te desanimes, Haibara estará orgullosa de ti igualmente.

El pequeño hombre de negro se giró automáticamente al escuchar el nombre de la persona que tanto necesitaba encontrar. Ayumi hablaba con Mitsuhiko, aprovechando el descanso para secarle las gotas de sudor que empapaban su frente con una toalla.

Mitsuhiko miró con cuidado a su alrededor, no quería que Conan le escuchase. Estaba cansado de escucharle decir que se olvidase de ella, que no estaba a su alcance, pero su hermana mayor si le animaba. El No ya lo tenía, ahora tocaba luchar para el Sí.

–Quería visitarla hoy con la excusa de haber ganado, pero…

–Tonto, sabes que ella no es competitiva –la dulce sonrisa de Ayumi podía ayudar a la persona más hundida, llenándola de valor –, tu sola visita ya le hará ilusión.

–Queda poco para San Valentín y…

A Gin se le escapó una cruel risilla, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que la pareja se diera cuenta que estaban siendo escuchados por una tercera persona.

–¿Qué te hace gracia?

–Nada, solo me acorde de una cosa divertida.

–Ah.

Genta se acercó al tenso momento, junto con el pequeño detective a su lado, que, miraba la expresión de superioridad del hombre de negro. Gin le dedicó una fría sonrisa que no se correspondía con su angelical rostro.

Cada vez le daba peor espina y su loca idea de que podía ser uno de ellos ganaba terreno. Necesitaba más información de ese niño pero no podía pedir ayudar al FBI ni a la policía, nunca se podría saber cuántos hombres podría haber alrededor.

Gin chutó el balón con bastante fuerza para golpearlo contra la pared, haciendo que Conan volviera de su ensoñación.

–¿Seguimos?

–Claro, queda el segundo tiempo.

–Que perseverancia.

Conan sonrió cogiendo la pelota para chutarla hacia el campo, el descanso había terminado. Aunque era un disparate seguir con el partido (0-5) tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión…

 _¿O era él quién se aprovechaba?_

 _La manipulación podía ser mutua._

 _¿O eso creía?_

–¡Cuidado!

Todo ocurrió velozmente, junto con un sonido de sorpresa sintió como el balón rozaba su mejilla. Amenazante, para acabar hacia su objetivo que se hallaba detrás de él, un fuerte crujido silenció todo el parque.

Mitsuhiko se hallaba en el suelo, en posición fetal, sufriendo del horrible dolor que emitía su ensangrentado rostro. A pocos metros de él se encontraba el balón posado sobre el césped.

–¡¿Estás bien?! –Conan lo incorporó, asustado, por la velocidad de la pelota había sido chutada con bastante intensidad –, ¿¡Puedes hablar?!

–S-sí…

–Perdona chico… –se disculpó Gin, ayudándole a levantarse con la ayuda del joven detective –, se me fue el pie y chuté en mala dirección.

–No te preocupes –esbozó una sonrisa, pero la sangre que emanaba un pequeño corte de la frente no relajaba la situación –, estaba distraído.

–Te llevaré al hospital.

Conan fulminó a Jin con la mirada, su ofrecimiento no le transmitía confianza y con un leve movimiento apartó a su compañero de él. Mitsuhiko cada vez se ponía más pálido, era una mala señal al no saber si era por el golpe o al observar su propia sangre.

Sus miradas conectaron, como si uno de los dos esperase una rápida respuesta mientras los demás del grupo se acercaban para ver mejor la situación. Para mala suerte de ellos no había ningún adulto cerca de la zona.

–No te preocupes, lo llevaré yo –finalmente fue el joven detective quien dio el primer paso sin hacerle ningún tipo de gracia –, mañana terminaremos el partido, si no importa.

–Claro, lo primero es la salud.

 _¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que se estaba riendo de él?_

Gin sonrió victorioso bajo su flequillo plateado al ver como el chico se marchaba de su lado con el herido a cuestas, con ayuda de otro niño más grandote, Genta.

El pequeño asesino se acercó a la niña más inocente del grupo, ahora separado.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

–Claro.

El crepúsculo de la noche se acercaba, Haibara tosía bajo las sábanas de su cama sin importunar su sueño. Un piso más arriba se encontraba Agasa arreglando uno de los micrófonos espía que Shinichi rompió sin querer en uno de sus casos.

El teléfono sonaba, una y otra vez, pero la fuerte música clásica que ambientaba los pensamientos del inventor impedía que su senil sentido auditivo lo escuchara.

–¡Maldita sea, cógelo! –gritaba Conan para sí mismo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a casa del profesor y la joven científica –, ¡Haibara!

En sus pensamientos se hallaba el recuerdo más cercano de ese mismo día, al ver una vez en el hospital que Ayumi no se encontraba con ellos. Sin darse cuenta la habían dejado atrás, ese chico lo tenía todo planeado.

No había sido un accidente, había creado la situación ideal para beneficio propio para poder estar con uno del grupo a solas, logrando la información que tanto deseaba… había sido un idiota al bajar la guardia al tratarse de solo un infante, le había engañado completamente.

La llamada a Ayumi tenía una parte buena y una mala, luz y oscuridad.

 _La buena era que ella estaba bien, la mala… ya sabía donde vivía Haibara._


	5. Sentimientos

**V – Sentimientos**

–¿Estás bien?

Conan no sabía cómo explicárselo; estaba sudando de la fuerte carrera que había realizado hasta el hogar del loco inventor. Aquel insólito niño no se había dirigido hacia allí nada más recibir la información.

Era extraño, todo era demasiado extraño y se estaba volviendo paranoico. Con la poca gente que había chocado de esa maldita Organización su método siempre era ese: Investigar secretamente para saber donde se hallaba aquella traidora, yendo rápidamente a por ella desapareciendo como el humo, con planes perfectos.

 _¿Por qué esta vez se lo tomaban con tanta calma?_

 _¿O estaba delante de una persona todavía más calculadoras?_

–Kudo…

Haibara apareció, detrás de Agasa. Era una de las pocas veces que se dejaba ver ante los demás, su rostro también mostraba preocupación. Le dolía verle así, indignado por no lograr entender la mente del asesino más macabro de Japón.

 _Pronto daría con ella y no podía hacer nada, solo esperar su triste final._

Colocó instintivamente su mano sobre la zona del corazón, iluminada con tenues rayos rojizos gracias al crepúsculo que daba el fin a ese día. No, no debía decirle quien habría detrás de ese nombre que tanto le obsesionaba sin estar bien seguro de ello, por el bien de los niños y el profesor junto el frustrado detective.

–¿Todo va bien?

–Sí, si no te importa pasaré de nuevo la noche con vosotros.

–Como veas…

Conan cruzó bruscamente la puerta, dudando si explicarle a la pequeña científica el accidente del parque. La miró por el rabillo del ojo: ésta se hallaba sin fijar la vista al suelo, inmersa en sus pensamientos, era mejor no preocuparla más.

Era una de las noches más frías: El viento, junto con la lluvia, movía a su antojo la naturaleza. Conan se mantenía despierto, entre las sábanas de una de las camas del salón principal que habían preparado, una vez más, para él.

Escuchaba el repiqueteo de las ramas contra el cristal, rompiendo el silencio. Un extraño movimiento entre las sombras hizo que el niño se alarmara, incorporándose con agilidad del lecho para apuntar con su reloj anestésico.

–No te alarmes, soy yo.

–H-Haibara… –examinaba el rostro de la niña, bajando poco a poco el extraño arma, al acercarse a su posición permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara su silueta –, ¿Pasa algo?

–¿Te importa si duermo contigo?

–N-no, claro.

Se apartó para hacerle un pequeño hueco, la cama era individual pero entraban y más estando ambos en aquel permanente estado infantil. Observó atentamente como la niña apartaba una de las sábanas para entrar en el mismo lecho.

Ambos rostros se rozaban, compartiendo el calor que tranquilizaba a la científica para dormir más tranquila, segura. Aunque ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados sentía la mirada de él, persistente, deseando hacerle algún tipo de pregunta.

–Oye, Ai...

–Kudo, vas acabar cayendo enfermo si sigues así –abrió su azulada mirada, observando como el niño poco a poco perdía peso –. Déjalo estar, por favor o acabarás muerto.

–Entonces si se trata de alguien de la Organización.

–Yo no te he dicho eso.

Conan suspiró, era tan difícil entender aquella ex mujer de negro. Sabía que ella conocía los peores secretos de aquel oscuro mundo, pero por una extraña razón nunca lo quería contar, a nadie.

 _¿Tan horrible era la verdad?_

 _¿O temía ser rechazada ante ella?_

–Te lo prometí, recuérdalo siempre.

–¿El qué?

–Siempre te protegeré, Ai.

El corazón de la niña latía rápidamente. Quería creerle de verdad pero sabía con exactitud que una vez encontrara el antídoto se marcharía a los brazos de Ran, sería tan egoísta hacerle mantener aquella promesa.

En el fondo, aunque odiase admitirlo, envidiaba aquella estudiante que tanto le recordaba a su querida hermana mayor que perdió a manos de Gin. Su boca esbozó una leve sonrisa, sin contestarle a esas dulces palabras, para poder dormir aunque fuera una sola noche sintiéndose resguardada entre sus brazos.

–Haibara.

Abrió los ojos, los intensos rayos del sol cegó su vista por unos instantes. Se sentía descansada, por una vez había pasado la noche del tirón, sin despertarse cada hora por la tensa situación de sentirse perseguida. Teniendo negras pesadillas…

Giró su rostro, Conan se hallaba vestido dejando una taza de café sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de ella. Se incorporó emitiendo una ligera tos que no se iba, sin mirarle.

–Vamos un momento a casa de Okiya –explicó, con una cara de pillín mientras se ponía el abrigo, sabía que ella no se fiaba de él, sentía los restos del aura de la Organización –, no tardaremos.

–Ah –dio un pequeño sorbo a ese café, agradecía esa pequeña sensación de calidez en su garganta dañada por la tos, empezando bien el día –, con una nota me hubiera valido.

–Te levantas siempre de un buen humor…

–¿Si lo sabes, para que me despiertas?

–Chica, eres de un agradecer.

La chica le miró de mala manera, tirándole la almohada para que se marchara de allí de una maldita vez. Odiaba que pensase que necesitaba cuidados, que era una chica débil y carecía de muestras de cariño, lo detestaba.

Se levantó para vestirse con la ropa que le habían preparado. Un día más no le había explicado al pequeño que tenía otro antídoto provisional que esta vez duraba una semana. Mejor, ahora en esa situación y siendo Gin quien estaba detrás de todo sería una locura que el joven detective apareciese por su alrededor.

 _¿O en verdad lo quería a su lado?_

 _No se podía quitar de la cabeza la conversación de la noche._

 _En el fondo sí que estaba siendo una egoísta._

El sonido del timbre la volvió en sí, ¿se habían dejado algo?

 _No, no abras._

Su corazón dio un gran vuelco junto ese pensamiento fugaz de su subconsciente, con más se acercaba a la puerta, más fuerte latía. Como si fuera a partirse en mil pedazo por lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

 _Su peor pesadilla ya estaba aquí y se encontraba sola._

 _No esperaba menos de él._

Su mano temblorosa se apoyó sobre el frío tacto del pomo de la puerta, sudorosa sin saber qué hacer. Cada palpitación era más intensa que la anterior, sabía que un día u otro tenía que ocurrir, era imposible huir de la mano izquierda de Anokata. Además…

 _No puedes huir de tu destino, Haibara._

 _Shinichi, al menos yo te salvaré a ti…_

 _Clack._


	6. Reencuentro

**VI – Reencuentro**

 _No, no había nadie…_

 _Qué extraño._

Haibara suspiró observando su alrededor aliviada, su sexto sentido había fallado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, seguramente la paranoia de Shinichi era contagiosa y con la conversación de la noche había influido en esto, estúpido. Tosió con debilidad, hacía frío en el exterior para que ésta estuviera parada allí, sin ningún tipo de abrigo.

Cerró la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a su café, hizo un chasquido con la lengua de desaprobación al observar que estaba frío.

–Maldito Kudo –colocó el café dentro de la cafetera para volverlo a calentar.

–¿Quién es ese Kudo, Sherry?

Un gemido de pavor escapó de su boca, girándose bruscamente. El corazón latía de terror, haciendo que la ansiedad se apoderase completamente de su cuerpo como un veneno, paralizándola, impidiendo su huida.

No había nadie. Hubiera pensado, una vez más, que era una imaginación suya si no fuera porque alguien la agarró desde atrás. Intentó gritar pero una mano enguantada se lo impidió, aunque era de su estatura tenía fuerza sabía inmovilizar a una persona.

–Cállate, si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo –amenazó colocándose enfrente de ella, sin soltar su boca en ningún momento –, solo quiero comprobar la última pieza.

 _¿Última pieza?_

La tenía empotrada contra el mueble de la cocina, no podía moverse aunque ella lo quisiera. Con la sangre helada por el pánico sentía como la otra mano enguantada del niño desconocido se colaba entre su jersey.

Buscaba algo pero no sabía lo que era, intentaba gritar observando aquel cabello plateado que tanto le recordaba a alguien. Rozó y luego tocó algo que hizo que levantara la prenda de ropa.

–¡No! –logró entenderse en esa jaula oscura que creaba la mano del pequeño asesino.

Sus ojos conectaron, esos ojos verdes… una fuerte sonrisa, desafiante, apareció en el rostro angelical del niño, creando un contraste de lo más siniestro.

 _Ahí estaban._

 _Las cicatrices, que el mismo le dejó…_

 _En el Hotel Haido City._

–Vaya, vaya –acercó sus labios a la oreja de la niña, oliendo sus cabellos, disfrutando el momento que tanto había deseado –, ¿así es como te escapaste, pequeña zorra? –sonrió al deleitarse del pavor en los ojos de aquella pequeña traidora –. Ahora entiendo porque las esposas que te coloqué en esa pútrida sala estaban cerradas.

La golpeó, con una fuerza que nunca había utilizado contra una mujer. No sabía si era por la adrenalina de su encuentro o porque pagaba con ella la frustración que tenía con Vermouth.

Haibara se golpeó contra la encimera, antes de tocar el suelo. Un profundo corte en su frente manchaba su rostro de sangre, colocó débilmente su mano contra uno de los muebles cercanos para levantarse pero éste lo evitó colocando su pierna en la espalda de la niña.

–El antídoto –ordenó, colocando la Beretta sobre la sien de ésta, respiraba agitadamente –, odio esta mierda de cuerpo y mi paciencia se está terminando.

–No… no hay antídoto…

Gin colocó más su peso en la pierna con la que acorralaba a su presa, el crujido de los huesos junto el gemido de dolor de ella hacía que el pequeño asesino se excitara. Luego se encargaría en la cama de recordarle quien era él, cuando ambos fueran adultos.

–No me vaciles, te vi en el hotel en estado adulta.

–Es temporal –temblaba de puro terror, oliendo el oxido de su sangre –, todas mis curas son temporales... no pasan de la semana…

Gin entrecerró sus ojos, cogiendo con violencia los cabellos de la científica. Con cuidado colocó el arma en la garganta de ella, no debía matarla, todavía.

–Te juro que es verdad… –suplicó, aterrada al escuchar como la voz del profesor Agasa aparecía por el jardín lateral de la casa, silbando alegremente –, llévame donde quieras pero no le hagas daño a él…

–¿Él? –se mofó –, ¿El caballero andante que te salvó esa noche?

–Gin…

–Lo siento Sherry, ya sabes cómo trabajamos en la Organización y más siendo yo –se burló, apuntando hacia la puerta con su fiel arma. Agarrando con su brazo el cuello de la niña para que observara su matanza en primera fila –, además tengo algo pendiente con él.

 _Su voz se acercaba cada vez más._

–No lo hagas, te lo suplico.

–Créame el antídoto, ahora.

 _El pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar._

–¡Gin, por favor! –intentaba tirar de él, haciendo el mayor ruido posible para evitar que el profesor Agasa entrara en aquella horrible pesadilla –. ¡Es imposible lo que me pides!

–Entonces no hay trato.

–¡Agasa!

Un fuerte disparo resonó por los alrededores, alarmando a los tres detectives que se encontraban en ese momento en la antigua casa de Shinichi Kudo. Observando por la ventana de donde pertenecía ese característico sonido.

La pequeña reunión que había creado para hablar con Heiji y Okiya para conocer sus opiniones al respecto de la tensa situación se daba por finalizada. Para horror de los tres, un cuerpo caía hacia atrás, en la entrada del hogar del inventor.

–No me digas que… –empezó el detective de piel oscura, dando varios pasos hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que veía –. Conan tu amiga estaba sola, ¿verdad?

–¡Mierda! –maldijo, corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar en segundos al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Agasa –. ¡Mirar el interior!

Estaba herido, muy mal herido… por el ángulo del disparo la bala había chocado milagrosamente contra la fuerte placa metálica que forraba la puerta, impidiendo que le diera en la cabeza, pero la herida seguía siendo grave.

Entre los dos más jóvenes intentaron levantarlo con esfuerzo mientras el tercero, Okiya, entraba rápidamente dentro de la vivienda. Estaba todo impecable, solo el sonido de la tetera hirviendo ambientaba el inesperado suceso.

Apagó el fuego para luego observar que en el suelo había manchas de sangre, las tocó con los dedos para comprobar que aún se hallaban calientes, la chica estaba herida. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación al levantarse, para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos.

Shiho, no, Haibara no estaba. No había más rastro de ella y su atacante… había desaparecido, como el humo. Una manera de actuar del que estaba muy familiarizado en el pasado.

 _¿Qué había pasado ahí?_

 _Aquella persona era muy escurridiza,_

 _Demasiado escurridiza._

–K-Kudo –un hilo de sangre aparecía en la boca del profesor, respirando con dificultad.

Conan suspiró, aliviado, al ver que el loco inventor recuperaba la conciencia. Heiji llamaba a una ambulancia para que vinieran lo antes posible.

–La encontraremos Agasa, tenlo por seguro –encendió el radar del cristal de sus gafas.


	7. Una decisión difícil

**VII – Una decisión difícil**

 _Ya vienen,_

 _Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado,_

 _Esos cuervos, sus graznidos… eran un aviso._

 _Pero ya era demasiado tarde,_

 _Ya vienen._

* * *

–¡Haibara!

Las llamas devoraban aquel edificio abandonado de su vecindario como si de un delicado papel se tratara. La deducción de Okiya estaba en lo cierto: La Organización estaba detrás de cada uno de aquellos sucesos, secuestrando ahora a su científica más brillante, pero todavía desconocían su cometido.

 _¿Por qué no destruyeron el hogar de Agasa?_

 _El ordenador estaba impecable, sin formatear._

 _De ahí necesitaban algo y Haibara era la intermediaria._

El humo les impedía ver con claridad, estaban en la última planta, dejando atrás el cadáver de un hombre con signos de haberse suicidado con una pistola. Conociendo a esa gente era un chivo expiatorio, la persona que sería culpada por sus asesinatos.

–¡Haibara!

–¡Está aquí, Conan!

Conan se agachó, cogiendo el cuerpo de la niña, inconsciente. Cargándola sobre su espalda como una vez hizo en el hotel Haido. Estaba ilesa, sin contar el corte de la frente, pero sus heridas psicológicas tardarían en sanar. Sintió como pisaba algo bajo sus pies: El pequeño localizador que coló entre la ropa de Haibara, permitiéndole saber dónde estaba en todo momento.

 _Era un milagro, aunque era lento con sus deducciones,_

 _Ese pequeño aparato había impedido perderla._

Con seguridad el secuestrador lo encontró y prefirió dejarla allí, rompiendo así el contacto para que no obtuvieran ninguna pista sobre él y poder huir con más facilidad. Sintió como el suelo temblaba, la estructura iba a ceder con ellos dentro.

–¡Salgamos de aquí!

Gin observaba la situación desde una terraza, prismáticos en mano para conocer de una maldita vez ese caballero andante que vigilaba a su presa y no permitía que se la llevase tan fácilmente.

Ya había descartado al viejo que mató nada más ver su cuerpo sangrante sobre el suelo: Era demasiado mayor para aquel esfuerzo físico que realizó en aquel reencuentro con su traidora, quien intentó dormirle con un extraño dardo anestésico. Sentía como los celos envenenaban su fría mente.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, salían tres personas pero una de ellas cargaba con el cuerpo de la niña. Sus gafas eran conocidas y extrañas: Un especie de radar aparecía en uno de los cristales. El pequeño hombre de negro sonrió, victorioso, al observar que era un viejo conocido, se giró cabello al viento para marcharse de allí entre las sombras.

 _¿En serio era ese niño?_

 _Tenía que investigarlo._

–C-Conan, esto es una trampa… –el susurro de la niña le hizo ponerse atento, estaba volviendo en sí, con voz débil –, déjame aquí o estaremos perdidos.

–Lo sé, seguramente ya me habrá visto pero no voy a permitir que se te lleven.

Sentía el continuo trote del pequeño detective, estaban en la fría calle, a salvo. Huyendo lo máximo posible de aquel fuego infernal, buscando un punto muerto, por si había francotiradores de la Organización al acecho para terminar con el trabajo.

La pequeña científica cerró los ojos, luchando por recordar esa corta pero intensa conversación. Cuando los pasos de Gin se acercaban a ella. Furioso con el localizador en una de las manos mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza su cabello para levantarle el rostro, rozando ambos labios.

Por primera vez podía ver bien su atacante, durante el forcejeo le fue imposible, contemplando su peor pesadilla: Sí, Gin se había encogido, aparentaba unos siete u ocho años. Se le hacía tan extraño a la pequeña científica observar aquellos rasgos angelicales en el rostro de ese asesino que conocía tan bien.

Era ver una triste historia, de cómo un simple niño se podía convertir en uno de los mejores asesinos de Japón o del mundo. Como todos nacemos para ser moldeados con una finalidad, y en el caso de él, se había desarrollado para ese macabro fin. Todos empezaban desde cero, incluido ese infante que tenía delante de ella.

–Hoy no te llevaré contigo, tu príncipe te busca… –sus ojos no podían ocultar lo que en realidad era, un maldito sociópata –. Dime qué necesitas para crear ese maldito antídoto, para buscarte los archivos.

–¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? y más después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana…

–Conozco tus debilidades, Sherry.

Haibara parpadeó, sorprendida. Sintiendo como Gin la soltaba bruscamente para encender un cigarro, exhalando el humo de sus pulmones. No se acostumbraría a eso de ver a un niño fumando. Con seguridad el pequeño asesino no se podía permitir fumar en el exterior, llamaría demasiado la atención y no aguantaba la abstinencia de la nicotina en su sangre.

–¿Debilidades?

–¿Cómo se llama esa niña tan mona? –ladeó el rostro, marcando más la macabra risa de sus labios. Ese simple gesto permitió que la científica viera fugazmente la razón de que Gin ocultara tanto uno de sus ojos con el flequillo, una pequeña cicatriz aparecía debajo del ojo –, ¿Ayumi?

–Ni se te ocurra tocarla con tus sucias manos –amenazó entre dientes –, es una niña y no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni ella ni mis amigos.

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa, en tan pocos días sabía demasiado de su entorno, un paso en falso y todos acabarían muertos bajo su fiel Beretta. Gin sabía perfectamente que la tenía comiendo de su mano, aun conociendo su triste final.

–¿Qué necesitas? –volvió a preguntar, victorioso al observar como ésta bajaba el rostro arañando con rabia el polvo del suelo, en forma de rendición y sumisión ante él –, tengo todo el acceso que quieras a tu antiguo laboratorio.

–Necesito… datos… –decía con esfuerzo, tragándose su orgullo –, pero no vas a tener el antídoto tan rápido como deseas.

–Cuando lo necesite tiraremos de tus patéticos antídotos –se giró, la sala comenzaba a oler a humo pero no de su tabaco. Se acercaba a su posición para levantar la barbilla de Haibara, conectando de nuevo ambas miradas –. Si te preguntan, el hombre que he dejado abajo vino a robar pero al ver que la cosa se complicó mató a ese viejo… Entonces te trajo hasta aquí pero se lo pensó mejor. Ya no sería condena por robo, sino una de asesinato y secuestro con agresión a un menor. Le entró el pánico y se suicidó. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

Haibara se mordió el labio, dos inocentes habían muerto por su culpa, por tener un pasado miserable del que no podía huir. Gin se giró para marcharse de allí, tirando el cigarro en el suelo, impasible, para apagarlo de un pisotón.

–Estaremos en contacto, Sherry –le dedicó una última sonrisa, macabra que a la chica le costaría de olvidar, tirando al lado el pequeño localizador –. Espero verte en esa escuela, no hagas ninguna tontería, si no quieres que los niños salgan heridos.

La pequeña científica asintió, evitando llorar ante el cruel futuro que le esperaba. Un humo negro la envolvía, lentamente, esperando a ser rescatada por aquel chico que debería engañar.

 _Lo siento Kudo,_

 _No puedo permitir que los niños salgan heridos._

 _Y menos tú…_


	8. Cambio de aires

**VIII – Cambio de aires**

–¿Estás segura?

Haibara cerró su mochila ante la mirada atónita de Conan. Ya había pasado una semana desde que la científica había vuelto con ellos y el caso quedó cerrado como un robo que se complicó terminando con el suicidio del ladrón.

El pequeño detective no lo creía así, era demasiado obvio pero la chica no abría la boca, ni cuando el mismísimo FBI se reunió con ella para pasar un interrogatorio. Ese día demostró que en sus días en la Organización había sido perfectamente entrenada por ellos, para no revelar datos.

La única parte humana que le mostró fue cuando rompió a llorar entre los brazos cálidos de Agasa, al ver que estaba vivo. Ya no podía vivir con él, si sus peores temores eran ciertos lo mejor era el programa de protección de testigos para protegerle.

Ella fue enviada para que compartiera hogar con Kogoro y Ran, juntamente con el pequeño detective que no le quitaba ojo en ningún momento, pero cada vez que Ran se levantaba a la mañana se encontraba el futón vacío. Ai se marchaba a su antigua casa, ahora vacía, para seguir sus investigaciones. Aislada de toda vida.

Conan intentó preguntarle que si quería que viviera con ella o alguna protección del FBI, vigilancia, pero siempre su respuesta era un no rotundo. Era verdad, si por ella fuera viviría en aquella casa, en soledad.

 _Todo como lo había planeado Gin,_

 _Ella completamente sola a su merced._

 _No querías más muertes por su culpa._

Haibara miraba su teléfono móvil, que había sacado de su bolsa, ignorándolo.

–¿Qué problema hay?

–Ninguno, pero…

Unos brazos envolvieron la cintura de Haibara cortando la conversación, giró la cabeza para poder ver que se trataba de Ayumi que la saludaba con una preciosa sonrisa, contestándole con otra. Conan parpadeó sorprendido, había pasado de estar sola a pasar un fin de semana con todos.

–¿Compartiremos tienda, verdad? –aplaudió emocionada, a la pequeña siempre le hacía ilusión compartir esos momentos con la pequeña científica. Aunque tuvieran la misma edad Ayumi siempre la veía como una hermana mayor que siempre la protegía.

–Claro.

El viaje era tranquilo, sin incidentes. Era un fin de semana de excursión con toda la clase del parvulario y el peligro que percibía Conan había desaparecido, por ahora, las aguas permanecías tranquilas.

 _¿Pero hasta cuando?_

 _La Organización estaba al acecho._

 _No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil._

Todos los niños reían mientras montaban sus tiendas, jugaban o como en el caso de las niñas ayudaban a preparar la comida. El detective no podía evitar observar como Haibara pelaba una de las patatas, con mirada ausente.

–Creo que a Haibara no le gusta el nuevo.

Conan parpadeó, volviendo en sí, conectando su mirada con la de Mitsuhiko. Se había acercado sigilosamente a su localización y miraba con aire triste a la chica.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque siempre que vuelve de hablar con él viene con cara triste.

–¿Les has visto hablar?

Genta dejó unos troncos cerca de ellos con otros niños, al parecer ambos eran del grupo que se encargaban de buscar la leña. Los Shonen Tantei pensaban que el profesor Agasa estaba en un viaje presentando sus inventos.

–Sí, se estaban peleando detrás de los arboles –el niño de las pecas no quitaba ojo a la chicas que se quería declarar –, nunca la había visto gritar a alguien de esa manera.

–Bueno, creo que tienes competencia –se burlaba Genta, sentándose en el suelo agotado por la aventura –. ¿No dicen que los que se pelean se desean?

Mitsuhiko apretó los puños, temblando, ante el comentario de su amigo. Conan suspiró al ver que seguía tan tozudo como siempre intentado cortejar a la científica.

–¡Si apenas se conocen!

La noche era tranquila, fresca, animada con el suave canto de los grillos. En una de las tiendas de campaña se hallaba Haibara, observando la tela del techo con la mano apoyada en su frente. La respiración continua de su compañera profundamente dormida ambientaba sus pensamientos.

– _Siempre te protegeré, Ai._

Entrecerró sus ojos, los latidos le dolían ante aquella corta e indefensa frase. Era tan doloroso ver como Conan podía entrar en su corazón tan fácilmente, desde lo de Gin lo impedía pero con él se sentía tan vulnerable… le necesitaba a su lado para sentir que todo iba bien.

No podía dormir, el terror de sentir que aquel hombre de negro podía aparecer en cualquier momento entre la oscuridad le horrorizaba, necesitaba estar al lado de Conan.

Abrió con cuidado la cremallera para salir en silencio de la tienda sin antes mirar que su compañera se encontraba bien. El aire era frío, pero no le importaba y para suerte de ella la tienda del pequeño detective se encontraba alejada de la de Gin.

Por sorpresa no se encontraba allí, su saco se encontraba vacío, con seguridad él tampoco podría dormir después de todos los acontecimientos anteriores. Su cabeza daría vueltas una y otra vez a sus deducciones hasta encontrar la verdad, como siempre hacía con sus casos.

 _Pero esto le iba grande,_

 _Demasiado grande._

Escuchó como cerca de allí había un río, posiblemente se encontraría al lado del sonido del agua, también era una de sus opciones para calmar la mente. Sonrió al ver como el pequeño detective tiraba una piedra, intentando que ésta rebotara contra el agua por la inercia.

–Vaya, por una vez veo algo que se te da mal –se burló –, bueno eso a parte de cantar.

–H-Haibara.

Se sentó sobre el césped, cogiéndose las rodillas, sentía la humedad de la hierba por el clima nocturno de la montaña. Sonrió levemente al ver como éste le imitaba y se sentaba a su lado, con las piernas estiradas, sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por Gin que se ocultaba detrás de los arboles pistola en mano.

Escuchaba como vibraba el teléfono del niño y como lo cogía, era un mensaje de Ran. Haibara no quería leerlo, ni le interesaba su contenido, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como el rostro de éste se entristecía.

Era un mensaje para Shinichi Kudo, pidiéndole por favor que dejara atrás el caso que le mantenía tan ocupado para poder pasar aunque fuera el San Valentín con ella.

–¿San Valentín, eh? –suspiró levemente –, ya encontraremos alguna solución.

–Tienes…

Haibara asintió la cabeza. Si mantenía ocupado a Gin esa semana, sobre todo ese día, el detective podía pasarlo con esa chica que tanto le hacía perder la razón.

–Dura una semana.

Conan abrió los ojos de par en par, un fuerte latido resonó por su tórax.

–¿Por qué ahora te vuelves tan comprensiva?

–Porque sé que es el primer amor... –apretó más sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas con mirada vacía sin punto fijo –, aunque no lo creas yo también lo tuve…

 _Por una vez se sentía con el valor de contárselo._


	9. Un pasado doloroso

**IX – Un pasado doloroso**

–¿Tu primer amor?

Conan miraba a su pequeña compañera, atónito, ella mantenía su mirada en el río observando y sintiendo como su corazón finalmente se abría, con algo de temor. La fluidez del agua junto con el silencio de la noche era la mejor ambientación para su historia.

–Cuando tenía doce años volví de Estados Unidos para empezar a integrarme en aquella Organización –explicaba, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran como aquellas aguas del río que contemplaba tristemente –. Todo era sencillo: tenía mi casa, mi hermana y el legado que dejó mi padre –suspiró recordando todos aquellos documentos medio quemados del incendio donde fallecieron sus padres –, todo era rutina, ensayo y error, hasta descubrir el fin de todo aquello.

–¿Qué era?

–No te lo voy a decir, no vuelvas a preguntar por ello –le sonrió burlonamente sin saber que estaban siendo escuchados por Gin, que apoyaba su cabeza escuchándola, sin bajar el arma en ningún momento –. Tuve que volver a Estados Unidos para mejorar en algún aspecto de la química para poder continuar y cuando volví estaba todo igual, o eso creía yo… para entonces ya tenía unos dieciséis años.

El pequeño detective examinaba su comportamiento, apretaba sus finos dedos y su voz se quebraba en algunos momentos, como si todos aquellos recuerdos le causaban un gran dolor que pocos podían imaginar.

–La vida de las mujeres en la Organización es bastante dura, por suerte, mi hermana no tenía que vivirlo ya que no formaba parte directa de ella –soltó un pequeño suspiro –, yo antes no me daba cuenta porque era una niña pero cuando volví ya tenía otra mentalidad más adulta y con ello… un cuerpo más formado.

–No me digas que…

–Las mujeres teníamos que ser serviciales… –entrecerró sus ojos, con odio – en todo.

–¿Abusaron de ti?

El pánico heló la sangre del detective, en forma de frío, nunca había pensado en ello. Todos los hombres que conocía de ese oscuro mundo eran adultos y tenían unas necesidades, que seguramente, satisfacían mediante la manipulación junto con el abuso de poder.

–No, no abusaron de mí.

El niño suspiró aliviado, quitándose una gran pesadilla de encima.

–A los trece años de edad ya tenía mi nombre en clave, pocos hombres podían acceder a donde yo estaba –parpadeó, recordando a su antigua plantilla, preguntándose si todos se encontraban bien –, y los pocos que se acercaban a mí no me tocaban, ni tenían interés en ello, no sé si era porque yo les imponía respeto o si había recibido órdenes de alguien de no tocarme, fuese lo que fuese no tuve ningún tipo de problema con ello.

Conan se mordió el labio, conociendo la respuesta antes de tiempo. Ella era hija de una mujer inglesa, así que con seguridad, su belleza saldría del estándar japonés cosa que para unos podría ser bastante atrayente pero para otros temible, aun así su instinto le indicaba que habían recibido algún tipo de orden, de un rango tan alto que nadie podría desobedecerle.

–Salía muy tarde de los laboratorios y muchas veces no podía llamar a un taxi para que me llevasen a casa –seguía al ver que el pequeño no le respondía, necesitaba sacarse esa carga de encima –. Era normal que una de esas noches me llevara algún susto, me salvé por poco de unos chicos que buscaban una alternativa para divertirse, pero no lo que no sabía es que me había salvado de caer de un agujero para caer a otro peor…

–¿Otro peor?

–Me enamoré perdidamente de quien no debía –se levantó para coger una de las piedras que se encontraba cerca de ella para tirarla con rabia hacia el agua –, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo utilizada por él seguía a su lado, como una idiota, sin darme cuenta que yo ya no era como antes, me transformaba en lo que él deseaba, a su gusto… mi hermana me intentó avisar, una y otra vez, pero tenía los ojos vendados con una tela de mentiras, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Cuánto tiempo duró?

–Tres años –le daba la espalda tirando con fuerza otra piedra, como si lanzase su propia culpa de todo aquello –. Aunque nos separamos durante un año porque me trasladaron a otra prefectura gracias a ese espía del FBI.

 _Vaya, seguramente era Shuichi Akai._

 _Entonces si se separó de él, es porque era alguien muy cercano al jefe._

 _Temían que siguiera en contacto con él y le filtrara cosas de aquel hombre de negro…_

 _¿Alguien muy cercano a Anokata pero también de Sherry?_

Abrió de par en par los ojos, aterrado, todos los _flashbacks_ del suceso en el hotel Haido aparecía en su mente, a gran velocidad. Finalizando con la escena sobre aquella pregunta que no logró terminar de realizar a la pequeña científica en el coche de Agasa, sobre ese hombre de negro que la acorraló y atacó tan fácilmente gracias a que conocía tan bien sus costumbres junto con sus movimientos.

–Espera un momento, estamos hablando de…

–Sí, Gin.

El tiempo se detuvo, abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían, por una vez veía a Haibara de manera distinta… no tenía delante de él a la científica más brillante de la Organización, si no a la chica de Gin.

–¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

–Porque todos los que se metieron en la relación acabaron muertos, no quiero perderte.

–Entonces quieres decir que…

–Jin Kurosawa, en su día no lo vi pero… es gracioso el juego de palabras, ¿verdad?

Conan sintió un pálpito en su corazón, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

 _Jin, Plata, Gin._

 _Kurosawa, Kuro, negro._

 _Dios mío, era Gin._

Haibara bajó su rostro, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero por sorpresa, el pequeño detective se levantó del suelo para acercarse lentamente hacia su localización, tranquilo y sonriéndole para intentar cogerle una de las manos, pero ella lo rechazó.

–¿Vas a querer seguir protegiéndome, Sherlock? –sonrió tristemente, cogiéndose ambas manos detrás de su espalda –, ¿aún sabiendo quién soy y quién me rodea?

–Idiota, esto no cambia nada.

Haibara se mordió la lengua divertida.

–En parte tienes razón, ya has podido comprobar que sigo sin importarle nada, dile a tu amiga del FBI que deje de interrogarme, no lograréis nada más que una muerte rápida y absurda.

Gin chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba la información que estaba dando la chica y por el comportamiento de ese niño le conocía de antes pero él no le recordaba y estaba envuelto con el maldito FBI… mejor quitárselo de encima antes de que husmeara más de la cuenta, ya se encargaría luego de que pareciese un accidente.

–En el fondo, algo debías importarle… así se entendería el disparo de tu hermana.

El pequeño hombre de negro paró sus pasos, ocultándose detrás de otro árbol.

–¿El disparo?

–Hizo algo muy arriesgado para su posición –miraba hacia un lado –. Por fin, con tu historia he podido encajar todas las piezas para mostrar la verdad.

–No te entiendo…

–Su firma siempre ha sido un disparo en la cabeza, una manera rápida y eficaz, pero con ella no lo hizo… –ese dato ayudó a fingir la muerte de Akai, miró tristemente a la joven, no quería defender a ese maldito asesino pero la verdad siempre estaba por delante –. Le disparó en un costado, seguramente esperaba que Vodka le diera por muerta y que ella huyera cuando no estuviesen –se mordió el labio –, lo hizo por ti Shiho.

Haibara entrecerró sus ojos, apretando el puño, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación privada.

–¿Entonces porqué murió?

–No quería una vida sin ti… ella decidió su destino y era libre para hacerlo, es algo que nunca llegaré a perdonarme.

Ninguno de los dos habló, dejando que el silencio reinara: Solo se escuchaba la melodía del viento al acariciar las hojas de los arboles juntamente con el tranquilizante sonido del río. Conan supo que esa frase dañó el alma de aquella fría mujer oculta en un cuerpo infantil al ver como dos lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

–Mentira…

Esa palabra salió suavemente, como un susurro, escapando junto con el aire que acariciaba con cuidado sus cabellos. Bajó sus brazos, rompiendo su barrera para dejarse abrazar por ese detective que le hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

–¡Eso es mentira! –golpeó su pecho con los dos puños.

–Haibara…

–¡Mentira! –sollozaba con fuerza, recordando con dolor cuando le culpó a él también por la muerte de su hermana –. ¡Nunca me hubiera dejado sola!

–Escúchame, por favor.

–¡El no me quería! –sollozaba, mostrando cómo era realmente una vez más, sin dejar que el niño cogiera sus manos –, ¡nunca le importé y por eso la mató!¡Es mentira!

Repetía esa misma palabra, una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza el torso del pequeño detective mientras se dejaba caer a sus pies, agotada. Sacando el fantasma del dolor que formaba grandes espinas en su corazón, viendo que su historia se había vuelto más triste que antes al conocer la triste verdad que nunca dio opción a conocer.

Gin suspiró cerrando los ojos, guardando el arma para marcharse de allí, mañana sería un nuevo día y, por esta noche, iba a dejar que estuviera tranquila.


	10. Pacto con el diablo

**X – Pacto con el diablo**

–Haibara.

La pequeña científica despertó lentamente de su profundo sueño, estaba agotada pero el sol la esperaba para un nuevo día. Se incorporó, bajo la mirada de su compañera que la recibía con una amplia sonrisa.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, cuando las lágrimas lo permitieron, hacía tanto que no lloraba… el dolor de su corazón había disminuido gracias a desahogarse en los brazos del pequeño detective.

 _¿Cómo le iba a mirar ahora?_

 _Ahora lo sabía todo de ella._

Sonrió para no preocupar a su amiga que la esperaba para vestirse, levantándose para buscar su ropa en la mochila más cercana. Una vez vestida y bien preparada esbozó una leve sonrisa al sentir como los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel, hacia un buen día.

–¡Buenos días chicos! –Ayumi se acercaba al grupo de amigos que estaban sentados en círculo, desayunado unas bolas de arroz –, ¿Haibara, quieres de mis onigiris?

–No gracias, ya tengo mi desayuno.

Se sentó al lado de su compañera, el suelo estaba fresco como aquella noche. Un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca, tapándolo con gesto de indiferencia.

–¿Tú también estás cansada? –la voz de Mitsuhiko llamó su atención mientras abría con cuidado su desayuno hecho por Ran, como no, tenía un corazón dibujado en el arroz.

–Un poco –como odiaba tener cosas tan cursis en su comida, incluso el bento era de un color rosa que ella tanto odiaba –. ¿No soy la única?

–Conan volvió a las tantas de la noche –se quejó en niño de las pecas, respondiendo a la chica, para no darse cuenta… se llevó un buen pisotón de su parte –, no nos quiere decir donde estaba.

Conan levantó su rostro del desayuno para que ambas miradas conectasen en un incomodo silencio. Haibara bajó la suya enseguida, avergonzada para concentrarse en la comida.

Sintió como una mano enguantada apretaba su hombro, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirle tan cerca de ella. Su radar no le había avisado de su presencia, el pequeño vio como Gin susurraba algo en la oreja de la chica, inaudible para los demás.

–Quiero hablar contigo, ahora.

La pequeña científica asintió, dejando el desayuno sobre el césped. Viendo cómo Conan intentaba incorporarse para seguirla una vez éste le daba la espalda, pero ella le negó con la cabeza al ver sus intenciones, suplicando que confiara en ella antes de ir tras los pasos del hombrecito de negro.

Las risas de los niños se perdían cuanto más se adentraba en aquel boscoso bosque, siguiendo los pasos de Gin sin sentirse segura, sabía que la única razón por la que no la mataba era porque necesitaba el antídoto de la Apoptixina.

Las preguntas recorrían la mente de la pequeña, observando como él se paraba para limitarse a mirar su teléfono móvil, con mirada impasible, buscando algo mientras se giraba a su localización. Su duda más importante era la razón por la que él se tomó la potente droga.

 _¿O se la dio alguien para deshacerse de él?_

 _Aún no podía olvidar lo que Conan le contó._

Era imposible que, Gin, cuya sangre helada le permitía matar a cualquiera sin ninguna empatía, sintiera algo por ella después de tanto tiempo atormentándola.

Muchos rumores decían que él la trataba así para no mostrar debilidad ante ella y se convirtiera en su bala de plata. Si llegara a ello muchos enemigos la habrían utilizado para extorsionarle y lograr lo que desearan, pero las pocas veces que lo intentaron él no iba a ayudarla… dejándola sola ante el peligro.

 _¿O era por orgullo?_

 _¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?_

–Oye, Gin…

–No te he dado permiso para que me hables.

Haibara suspiró, rodeando los ojos. Finalmente el pequeño hombre de negro se acercó a su lado, mostrándole desde su aparato telefónico una fotografía de una persona.

–¿Lo conoces?

–Sí… –se fijaba aquella pequeña fotografía sin saber a donde quería llegar –, trabajaba para mí cuando me trasladaron a Tottori, pero ya no supe nada más de él cuando volví a Beika. Leí hace poco en un periódico que va a dar una charla en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la zona.

–Sí y tú vas a hablar con él durante ese evento.

La científica lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, descubriendo que ese hombre de negro no le sacaba el ojo de encima. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que no estuviera el detective escuchando, pero estando con Gin eso estaba más que controlado.

–Si me viera me mataría –esbozó una sonrisa burlona –, recuerda que soy una traidora, me lo repites cada día.

–Pocos de tu campo conocen tu traición, intentamos que no se extendiera la noticia para que no cundiera el pánico en tu experimento –explicaba sin sentimientos en sus palabras mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo –, o para que no hubiera un boicot, con una zorra menos ya teníamos suficiente.

Encendió un cigarro para fumárselo tranquilamente, ese entorno infantil le ponía de los nervios, al sentirse humillado de tener que vivir aquello. Exhaló el humo notando como el mono en su cuerpo disminuía.

–¿Y por qué no vas tú? –rompió el silencio, no se fiaba de él –, sería lo más lógico.

–Llamaría demasiado la atención, se supone que estoy en mitad de una misión.

–¿Nadie pregunta por ti?

–Nunca fallo una misión, Sherry.

La niña suspiró nuevamente, no le hacía gracia eso de tomarse el antídoto para ir de un lado para otro con su aspecto real. Hacía poco que había fingido su muerte delante de Bourbon para ahora aparecer de golpe por Beika, era un suicidio…

–Hablando de ello, necesitaré que me des uno de esos patéticos antídotos –tiró el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo –. Ya no te necesito más, puedes largarte con tus amiguitos.

Haibara asintió, marchándose de allí, sintiéndose sucia por seguir las órdenes de aquel macabro asesino. Preguntándose si ahora le ayudaría a matar a otra persona con la ayuda de su ciencia.

–¡Haibara! –saludó la pequeña Ayumi rodeada de sus fieles compañeros, su sonrisa angelical envolvía los negros pensamientos de la científica, sintiendo que detrás de todo aquello había una buena causa –, te estábamos buscando.

–Oye, me gustaría hablar contigo –Mitsuhiko se acercaba a ella, conectando su mirada con la suya. Ese niño le hacía sentir vulnerable, en tan poco tiempo que llevaba con ella estaba mucho a su lado –, si no te importa claro.

La pequeña Ayumi sonrió nuevamente junto con Genta para marcharse de allí, dejándoles privacidad. Sabían que el chico de las pecas, por fin, se sentía preparado para pedirle una cita a la científica para San Valentín.

Conan observaba toda la situación desde lejos, teléfono en mano, conversando con Akai. Contando toda la nueva información que había obtenido la noche anterior, la oscura batalla iba a comenzar.

–No te preocupes –la voz de Akai sonaba tranquila, como siempre iba un paso adelante al hombre de negro –, tenemos su objetivo bajo mira desde hace días, así que él vendrá a nosotros sí o sí, se está retrasando demasiado y su querido Anokata no estará contento con ello.


	11. Cuenta atrás

**XI – Cuenta atrás**

–¿Mañana tienes una cita?

Ran sonreía con dulzura a la pequeña científica aunque ella contestó con pura indiferencia al tapar la boca con el nivel del agua de aquel cálido baño que compartían. Sus ojos no miraban a un punto fijo, se hallaba ausente en sus pensamientos.

Lo que la pequeña no sabía es que Mitsuhiko había quedado en privado con Ran esa misma mañana para tener información de una cita perfecta. No le hacía gracia tener que quedar con ese niño con la situación actual, pero mejor era eso a que viniese cada día a su casa hasta recibir una respuesta positiva con Gin rondando por allí.

Para suerte de ella pudo adelantarlo en vez del día de San Valentín, ese día sería una locura y necesitaba ayudar al pequeño detective en sus problemas amorosos aunque a ella le doliese…

–No es una cita.

Ran parpadeó, sorprendida por la fría respuesta de la niña, en verdad pocas veces se comportaba infantilmente, siempre parecía más adulta que ella. Se recogió el cabello húmedo en un recogido para disfrutar mejor de la sensación del agua caliente en su piel.

–¿No te gusta Mitsuhiko?

–No me interesan los niños.

–¿Vaya Ai, te gustan más mayores que tú? –soltó una cálida risa que hizo que la niña la mirase por el rabillo del ojo fríamente –. En verdad, te pega, eres muy madura para los chicos de esa edad.

La estudiante se mordió el labio, unas motas de tristeza aparecían en su mirada.

–La verdad es que yo también tendría que mirarme a uno más maduro –se cogía ambas piernas bajo el agua, para apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas –, los chicos hasta cierta edad solo piensan en ellos mismos… Shinichi solo piensa en sus casos…

–No tiene nada que ver –suspiró ante el patético comportamiento de la chica, odiaba ver lo débil que era y lo poco que se espabilaba –. Los hombres, sin importar la edad que tengan, siempre pensaran en ellos mismos.

–Ai…

La pequeña salía del agua, para secarse los cabellos y su pequeño cuerpo. Abrió la puerta sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la joven que la miraba. Iba a ser el primer y único consejo que le daría a esa chica que tanto le recordaba a su hermana.

–A veces los actos más importantes no son los que se ven a simple vista.

La chica sonrió, no le salían las palabras y, por una extraña razón, sintió algo de celos en aquellas palabras… pero seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas… la pequeña científica se vistió para salir al comedor donde se encontraba Conan viendo las noticias de la televisión.

–¿Qué tal el baño?

–Interesante.

El detective siguió con una mirada confusa como ésta se dirigía a su habitación, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios. Preguntándose sobre qué habían hablado esas dos mujeres tan distintas en el baño.

Haibara cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para tumbarse en su futón, dándole una última mirada a su teléfono móvil… aun viviendo con ellos y compartiendo habitación se seguía sintiendo muy sola, sin tener a quien llamar…

No sabía bien cuando se había dormido, pero para cuando abrió los ojos las luces del sol la deslumbraron, escuchando la tranquila respiración de Ran a su lado en la cama que se encontraba en un puesto más alto que la suya. En parte, agradecía poder dormir tranquilamente bajo el mismo techo que Kudo.

–¿Has dormido bien? –esa voz apareció detrás de ella al cerrar la puerta, para dirigirse a la cocina, la pequeña reaccionó con un pequeño bote de sorpresa.

–Conan, la próxima vez que me aparezcas por la espalda sin avisar, te golpearé en tus partes –amenazó, mirándole a los ojos –, te lo juro.

–En serio, tu buen despertar siempre me sorprende –sonrió divertido al ver como poco a poco Haibara volvía a ser la misma, preguntándose si con Gin era igual –. ¿Vuelves al laboratorio?

Haibara le miró, por el rabillo del ojo, dirigiéndose a la cafetera donde ya estaba preparado el café para conseguir el calor que le faltaba para empezar el día. Vertió con delicadeza su dosis diaria en una de las tazas de porcelana para darle un pequeño sorbo.

–No, he quedado con Mitsuhiko –explicó, agradeciendo esa sensación de calidez en su cuerpo –, ¿tú qué haces tan pronto levantado?

–Yo también he quedado –se sentó a su lado, tecleando algo rápidamente en su teléfono móvil –, hoy hay una reunión en el FBI y me han invitado.

–¿El FBI?

Conan levantó sus hombros, si ella no le contaba nada él haría lo mismo. Jodie junto con Akai le esperaban para comenzar el plan de cómo cazar al mejor asesino de la Organización y uno de los contactos directos con el líder. Aun estando en estado infantil seguía siendo muy ágil y capturarlo con tantos niños de por medio era muy arriesgado.

El pequeño detective volvió en si al escuchar como la pequeña dejaba la taza en la mesa de la cocina para lavarlo, cuando ella quería era tan sigilosa como los hombres de negro.

 _Bueno fue uno de ellos, ¿no?_

 _Los dejó a causa de la muerte de Akemi._

 _Pero ahora sabiendo toda la verdad que había…_

 _¿Volvería con ellos? O peor aún, ¿volvería con Gin?_

–Conan, me voy ya.

–Que vaya bien la cita.

–¡Que no es una cita!

Conan sonrió, victorioso, pocas veces podía hacer rabiar a aquella mujercita tan orgullosa de pasos dignos, como si llevara una corona sobre sus rojizos cabellos que no debía dejar caer. Miró un último vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared, ya era la hora.

Un coche blanco le esperaba a las puertas de los despachos Mouri, reconoció el modelo, era el de Jodie. En su interior le esperaba junto con Akai sin el disfraz y James Black, una vez subido arrancaron para alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

–¡¿Entonces sabías que Sherry estuvo con Gin?! –Jodie no pudo poder ocultar su rostro de sorpresa mientras conducía a gran velocidad a su pequeño cuartel de Japón –, no me creo que en todo este tiempo protegía a la chica de ese asesino, pensaba que estaba con Vermouth.

–Cuando logré infiltrarme ya estaban juntos –explicaba sin ganas, mirando el paisaje de su ventana –, intentaban ocultarlo pero hasta en ese mundo los rumores son la comidilla de todos y pocos se atrevían a acercarse a ella por miedo a recibir un disparo de él.

Conan se mantenía en silencio, recordando las lágrimas de ella. Seguramente por eso no quería contárselo a nadie y lo ocultaba en lo profundo de su corazón aun siendo una gran carga para ella... para no ser señalada y valorada por ese maldito pasado que no podía dejar atrás.

–Entonces –el pequeño detective interrumpió aquella tensa conversación, mirando a su compañero de asiento que casualmente era Akai –, ¿creéis que va a ser está noche?

–Sí –contestó Akai, haciendo que los demás estuvieran atentos a esas palabras –, según Kir su fecha límite es esta noche. Por el momento nadie sospecha nada pero si en algún caso no se llevara a cabo le buscarían –se mofó –, y en su estado actual no le iría bien.


	12. Un sueño roto

**XII – Un sueño roto**

–Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Haibara sonrió, girándose ante el pequeño que le había acompañado hasta a casa de Ran y Kogoro. Las luces de los coches que pasaban a su lado iluminaban las oscuras calles de Beika, haciendo volar sus ropajes.

–M-Me alegro –se sonrojó al conectar su mirada con la suya, todo había salido como lo había planeado –, para ser mi primera cita no ha estado mal.

–También ha sido la mía –intentaba calmar al pequeño, era verdad, nunca había tenido una… con Gin y su trabajo solo podía verle durante las noches y él iba directamente a lo que le interesaba –. Muchísimas gracias Mitsuhiko, nunca la olvidaré, pero hasta aquí se queda esta relación.

–Haibara…

Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, juntando sus labios con los suyos para crear un beso de los más puros que había dado. Era como una despedida, aunque era bonito pensar en esa opción de quedarse en ese estado y acabar con él sabía que era totalmente imposible.

Se separó de él, aunque ambos se miraban con tristeza no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como las mejillas del niño se sonrojaban ante su primer beso. Agradecía que gracias a ese pequeño caballero de noble corazón hubiera descubierto como era un amor limpio, normal, que tanto envidiaba de las demás chicas de su edad.

–Se hace tarde… –fingió mirar la hora de su teléfono móvil, para acercarse lentamente a las escaleras –, nos veremos en la escuela.

Mitsuhiko sonrió para calma de la chica, asintió con la cabeza para marcharse de allí si no antes mirarla por una última vez.

–Espero que te vaya bien con Kurosawa –no borraba esa sonrisa aunque le doliese en el corazón decir aquellas palabras, nunca olvidaría ese beso –, se nota en tu mirada que es con quien tienes que estar.

–O-oye…

 _¿A qué venía eso?_

 _Era todo lo contrario…_

Intentó acercarse a él, pero éste lo impidió empezando a correr, en dirección de su hogar sin mirar atrás. Haibara se mordió el labio sin saber a qué se refería, esta vez sí que miró la hora… era el momento.

Sus palpitaciones eran de terror al saber que tenía que volverle a ver, miró aquel lugar seguro, sabiendo que Conan no se encontraba allí antes de marcharse al hogar del profesor Agasa… una vez allí pudo observar como en la casa de Shinichi al igual que en la suya estaban las luces apagadas.

 _Qué extraño._

 _¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?_

La chica suspiró, estaba tan cansada, intentando introducir la llave correcta para abrir la puerta, descubriendo al momento que misteriosamente ésta ya se hallaba abierta. Con sumo cuidado, se adentró en la oscuridad buscando el interruptor para iluminar su camino.

–¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Haibara dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz, por suerte esta vez no la iba a atacar desde atrás: Gin se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás y, por su rostro, parecía malhumorado.

La pequeña científica sintió irritación de verle allí, como si solo con su presencia mancillara las cuatro paredes de aquel lugar que una vez compartió con el loco inventor y sus amistades.

–Ha sido un día tranquilo –contestó la niña, sin saber a donde quería ir, colocando sobre una de las sillas el abrigo –. Voy a buscar el antídoto, espérate aquí.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tú quien da las órdenes? –se mofó levantándose para colocarse a su lado, levantando su barbilla para verla mejor –. Escuché de tus amigos que hoy tenías una cita, no sabía que te iban tan jóvenes.

Haibara apartó su rostro de su enguantada mano, evitando su mirada, gesto que no le gustó al pequeño hombre de negro. La empujó de mala manera, para que ésta se dirigiera de una vez al lugar donde estaba el antídoto.

Miraba su espalda, cruzado de brazos, observando como la niña buscaba algo en uno de los cajones, de lo que dio a entender, que fue antiguamente su escritorio. Aquella habitación era blanca, vacía, fría y oculta en un piso inferior… era el lugar perfecto para una traidora como ella.

–Toma –sacó de un estuche una pequeña capsula blanca, que contrastaba a la perfección con el guante negro del niño –. El efecto es inmediato, te recomendaría que el día antes de encoger te escondieras en algún lugar, mejor prevenir que curar.

–¿Quieres que me la tome sin verlo antes en una cobaya? ¿Me ves tan estúpido, Sherry? –se burlaba cruelmente de ella, cogiéndola con fuerza para que ésta soltara el estuche, atrapándola entre sus pequeños brazos –, venga ratoncita me vas a mostrar ese don de la ciencia que la Organización te dio.

–¡Suéltame! –gritaba aún sabiendo que nadie les escucharía, sus cuerpos se rozaban… uno de los dedos de Gin abría la boca de la niña bajo un débil forcejeo para que tragara esa pequeña pastilla –. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

–Claro que puedo –olía sus cabellos, escuchando como ésta empezaba a gritar de dolor al ritmo de aquellos fuertes y sofocantes latidos, al ver como poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven cambiaba cogió otras de las capsulas del suelo para esta vez sí tomársela él –, si lo de esta noche sale mal… ambos caeremos, Sherry.

Haibara sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba para volver a ser Shiho, dejando atrás aquella niña que por fin tenía aquella vida normal que tanto deseaba, con una familia y amigos. A diferencia de Gin ella gritaba de dolor, notando como sus huesos crujían y un fuerte calor azotaba su mente, su ropa se partía en mil pedazos junto con las del hombre para quedar ambos desnudos por el efecto del antídoto.

Jadeaba, percibiendo como dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a causa de apretar tanto sus ojos ante el insufrible dolor. El peso de Gin la aplastaba, su cabeza latía ante el pequeño desmayo que la esperaba en forma de descanso para su cerebro.

Colocó débilmente una de sus manos sobre su frente, para enfriarla mientras que con la otra la colocaba sobre uno de los hombros de Gin. Sentía como su cabeza estaba apoyado de lado sobre su firme y esbelto pecho, moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración. Sonrió levemente al ver que hasta él no podía con la tortura de la Apoptixina, cerró ambos ojos dejándose llevar por aquel túnel de oscuridad que la esperaba. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

–¿Algún movimiento?

Jodie vigilaba con los prismáticos desde un edificio adyacente el político que por mala suerte de él debía morir bajo las manos de Gin. Era un conocido por la mala fama que tenía por aceptar grandes cantidades de sobornos a cambio de cualquier información del mismísimo parlamento de Japón.

Colocó la mano sobre su oreja, donde se hallaba un pequeño altavoz para poder escuchar en todo momento a todos sus compañeros del FBI. Akai se hallaba mucho más apartado con un rifle francotirador, mientras que James y Camel se hallaban dentro del mismo edificio que el objetivo, junto con el pequeño detective que miraba su alrededor.

–Todavía no… –sonrió Shuichi, sintiendo en la sangre el fervor de la batalla que pronto iba a comenzar –. Pero vendrá, créeme que vendrá.


	13. Marionetas

**XIII – Marionetas**

–¿Ah, sí?

La música impedía que la gente que rodeaba a aquella preciosa actriz escuchara la oscura conversación que mantenía por teléfono. Era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la misión que le habían asignado al alto cargo: Gin. La pobre presa no llegaría ni a imaginarse que aquel gran evento, en su honor por su actual mandato, se convertiría en su funeral… la conciencia de ese político podría meterles en problemas, era mejor cortar de raíz el problema.

Vermouth miró tras su espalda, sin soltar el móvil. Buscándole, quería ser una espectadora más para contemplar de primera mano cómo ese pequeño asesino saldría de ésta. Su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto con un precioso vestido negro de satén que dibujaba su envidiada y esbelta figura, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

–Gracias por la advertencia, Eristoffblack –sabía que su fiel compañera ahora se hallaba estudiando el perímetro del mismo edificio. Localizando así algunos miembros del FBI que se mantenían apartados, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche –. Aunque supongo que no será ningún problema para la Mano Izquierda del jefe –miró el reloj de su muñeca –. En un momento u otro la fiesta va a comenzar.

Colgó el teléfono, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, antes de probar el cava de su fina copa de cristal.

–¿Estupenda velada, verdad? –susurró, en un inglés perfecto, sin girarse sabiendo que la agente Jodie se hallaba detrás de ella –, ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer...

–El ambiente olía a podrido y buscaba la razón –nunca podía controlar el odio de su voz cuando tenía esa mujer delante de ella –, ese olor tan característico tuyo es imposible de olvidar.

Sintió a través de su vestido el frío tacto de la pistola de la agente americana que escondía cuidadosamente con una chaqueta colgada de su brazo. No se sintió intimidada en ningún momento en aquella situación, había demasiados corderos alrededor para que la mujer hiciera cualquier estupidez.

–Tú vienes conmigo, ahora –ordenó, pero súbitamente las luces parpadearon levemente antes de sufrir un cortocircuito que dejó toda la sala a oscuras.

–¿Sabes que decimos en la Organización siempre? –susurraba divertida en el oído de la mujer antes de huir a una zona segura, aprovechando la oscuridad creada por Gin desde algún lugar de ese mismo edificio –. En la noche oscura, los cuervos vuelan.

Rió levemente haciendo que la piel de Jodie se erizase, su perfume se desvanecía como el humo, demostrando que ya no se hallaba ahí. Con furia apretó el micrófono y el auricular de su oído.

–¡Gin ya está aquí!

* * *

Varías horas antes Gin abría sus ojos, despertándose al instante. Escuchaba unos latidos junto a una respiración agitada, su mente recordaba rápidamente lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes.

Levantó su cabeza, incorporándose con cuidado, para poder contemplar con más perfección a la persona que tenía debajo de él… Sherry se encontraba inconsciente y por su fino rostro sus sueños no debían ser para nada agradables. Su cuerpo, desnudo, estaba perfectamente como él recordaba, la única diferencia eran las pequeñas cicatrices que él mismo le dejo con su fiel pistola. Si no fuera por las prisas…

Se levantó del todo para marcharse de allí, en busca de sus ropajes oscuros, pero nada más pasar al lado de un espejo de pared observó que algo no iba bien.

 _¿Qué acababa de ver?_

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para confirmar que no se trataba de una alucinación: Sí, había crecido, pero aún no tenía su edad real. Se acercó a su reflejo para contemplar con horror que sus rasgos aun eran jóvenes, aun le faltaba un último estirón, lo único bueno que encontró de esa imagen era su cabello: largo con el actual flequillo con el que todo el mundo le conocía, pero… era un maldito adolescente de la misma edad que la científica.

–Maldita zorra… –agarró con fuerza los cabellos pelirrojos de la mujer para levantarla y observar cómo ésta se despertaba junto un fuerte gemido de dolor –, ¿Es que no sabes hacer una jodida cosa bien?

La chica intentó contestar, observando a que se refería el joven que tenía delante de sus ojos bajo un leve estado de desorientación por el fuerte y rápido despertar. Sintió por unos instantes algo de alivio en su cabeza al ser soltada por el cruel atacante. Si no fuera porque, a cambio, recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

–No… no lo entiendo… –colocó su mano sobre el ardor del golpe, sin mirarle –. Hice el antídoto sobre la base de mi Apoptixina.

Gin chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pensando en esa respuesta para recordar como Vermouth sacó la pastilla de su bolso aquel día. En verdad, esa mujer de largos cabellos dorados nunca estaba interesada por los experimentos de la científica…

 _¿Por qué entonces la tenía?_

 _¿O era otra cosa?_

–¿Existe otra Apoptixina?

–Bueno, los prototipos que crearon mis padres… –recordaba todos los apuntes que tenía durante su larga estancia en aquel oscuro mundo –, pero todas fueron destruidas durante el incendio… o eso me explicaron.

Seguramente algunas de esas pastillas, por extraña razón, fue a parar a manos de Vermouth y, por ello, el antídoto de la científica no tenía la misma fuerza con él. Ahora no era el momento de darle vueltas al asunto.

–Sherry.

La joven alzó el rostro instintivamente, sin antes, arrastrar una de las sábanas de la cama para poderse tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque Gin se hubiese acostado con ella durante tantos años le incomodaba que la viera desnuda.

–Búscame algo de ropa –se acercaba a ella –, no estamos para perder el tiempo.

Sherry se mordió el labio, asintiendo con la cabeza, cuanto más se enfadase más peligroso se volvería ese chico, era mejor actuar rápido sin llevarle la contraria. Nada más levantarse pudo contemplar que, más o menos, tenían la misma altura.

Dándole la espalda en todo momento, sacó de uno de los cajones del armario el vestido rojo que tanto se encargó de cuidar Agasa cuando la rescató… junto con su bata, una triste sonrisa apareció inevitablemente en el rostro de la joven al tocar la tela.

 _Al menos él ya estaba a salvo, gracias al FBI, pero…_

 _¿Cuántos más se tendrían que esconder de su pasado?_

Se vistió rápidamente. Recordando que, para suerte de ella, la casa de los Kudo se encontraba ahora vacía… sin Subaru de por medio. Si sus peores temores eran ciertos lo mejor era que no la viera en su estado real. Seguramente a Conan no le haría ningún tipo de gracia que Gin se vistiera con su ropa pero no le quedaba otra.

–Ahora vengo…

–Más te vale no tardar.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando que la ansiedad atrapara su cuerpo mientras andaba sin calzado los pocos metros que separaban ambas casas.

 _Kudo por favor, ayúdame…_


	14. A contrarreloj

**XIV – A contrarreloj**

 _¿Cómo podía moverse a través de la oscuridad?_

 _¿Qué tenía pensado para asesinar a ese político?_

Conan corría entre la multitud con Jodie al lado, iluminados por la linterna del reloj de éste. Todos los agentes se movían entre la oscuridad, aprovechando la situación para llevar sus armas con el silenciador colocado, buscando a su presa solitaria.

El pequeño detective le daba vueltas al asunto, era los mismos movimientos que Pisco utilizó en aquel fatídico caso. Necesitaba un tipo de señal para que el hombre de negro se moviera ágilmente sin llamar la atención… pero no encontraba ninguna pintura luminiscente en la sala.

 _¿Y si no iba a atacar por ahí desde el principio?_

–¿Jodie, dónde estaba el político cuando la luz se fue? –poco a poco su deducción iba encajando para encontrar la localización de Gin, seguramente Akai ya iba un paso más por delante pero no lograba contactar con él.

–Estaba dando un discurso en el escenario –intentaba orientarse, intentando que su arma no chocara con ningún civil de la sala –, aún sigue ahí vigilado por los nuestros.

Una pensamiento cruzó la mente de Conan, con qué era eso... no necesitaba estar ahí necesariamente, ya tenía el camino marcado sin necesidad de dejar pruebas, error que si cometió Pisco.

–Está arriba… por eso quería este evento, este edificio y este día… –alarmó a su compañera, seguramente no entendía que quería decir pero con tres palabras sabría a que se refería –, luces de emergencia.

–¡La rata está en la tramoya superior! –avisó Jodie por su micrófono –. ¡Disparar las señales de emergencia!

Todos levantaron las armas a la vez, detrás del telón para crear un espectáculo de luces a causa de la salida del disparo del arma. La gente aplaudía, pensando que era un número más de distracción a causa del contratiempo, sin conocer la oscura razón que se encontraba detrás de aquellas armas silenciosas.

Se escuchaban los golpes de las balas al chocar contra los puentes metálicos de la parte superior del escenario. Gin sujetó con fuerza la mano de la joven para seguir hacia adelante, atravesando la lluvia metálica que podía matarles en algún momento.

Una luz caía, detrás de otra… poco a poco el camino se volvía más peligroso para ambos, un paso en falso y caerían de varios metros de altura contra el escenario.

–Maldita sea –gruñó el chico de negro sin antes sacar el arma de su bolsillo, apuntando a la cuerda que tanto había estudiando en planos anteriores. Si fallaba sería el fin para ambos, se lo jugaba todo en un solo disparo.

No podía acercarse más, sentía como la chica que había arrastrado con él ponía la cabeza contra su fuerte espalda, temblando al sentir la adrenalina del momento por su sangre.

Entrecerró sus ojos, soltando un leve suspiró antes de apretar el gatillo. Una bala silenciosa salió de ella, partiendo la cuerda limpiamente en dos antes de sumergirse en una oscuridad absoluta. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó más abajo, junto a unos gritos de horror por el fuerte temblor de la madera a causa del fuerte choque del foco contra la persona que tenía debajo y el suelo.

Finalmente las luces se encendieron, Gin dio por hecho que algún miembro del FBI o el chico de Sherry habían dado con la fuerte de alimentación del tablón eléctrico del edificio. Una fría y macabra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico de negro al poder ver como su objetivo se encontraba bien aplastado junto con un gran charco de sangre.

–Por una vez tus amigos me fueron útiles –se mofó observando a Sherry, que vestía con un vestido negro que había cogido del armario de la madre de Shinichi –. Sabía que esperar hasta el último día me daría sus frutos, son tan fáciles de manipular esta policía americana…

–Entonces –abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había metido en la boca del lobo aun sabiendo todo lo que había detrás –. ¿Lo sabías todo?

–Pequeña Sherry –se rió, acercándose más a ella. Sentir que había completado con éxito la misión aumentaba su excitación –, ellos eran la última pieza.

Sherry intentó abrir la boca pero las palabras no salían, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, estando tanto tiempo con él conocía perfectamente su mente oscura: Seguramente la gente daría por hecho que el foco había caído por el espectáculo de las armas del FBI y para que ellos quedasen impunes no lo negarían…

–El crimen perfecto no es salir libre, si no culpar a otra persona –guardó el arma, debían salir de allí lo antes posible –. Recuérdalo siempre.

Le intentó contestar una vez más, pero observó una sombra detrás de Gin: era un miembro del FBI había llegado hasta ellos gracias a la luz, sacó su arma rápidamente para apuntarle y realizar el disparo que les daría el triunfo de la noche.

–¡Gin! –sin saber la razón, le empujó hacia un lado recibiendo ella el disparo, un dolor punzante atizó un costado de la joven haciendo que se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

El joven de negro disparo tan rápidamente hacia la cabeza de su enemigo que le impidió cualquier posibilidad de contraataque. Observó atentamente como el cuerpo del agente caía inevitablemente por uno de los lados de ese puente metálico para caer hacia el escenario. Los gritos de pánico junto con los golpes de la gente para poder huir se hacían presentes en aquella brutal cacería.

Gin se giró con rostro sereno, inexpresivo, conectando su mirada con la de ella.

–¿Puedes andar? –apartó con cuidado la mano de la joven científica para observar como ésta se encontraba manchada de sangre, el color negro del vestido disimulaba bastante bien la gravedad de la herida.

–C-creo que sí… –respiraba con dificultad, escuchando como Gin volvía a disparar su arma hacia otro agente que se acercaba con agilidad a su localización mientras con la otra mano ayudaba a levantarla, impasible –, s-solo es un rasguño…

El chico miró de reojo a su compañera, sabiendo perfectamente que mentía con descaro. Estiró fuertemente de su mano para salir de allí, los pasos se volvían múltiples por diferentes lados, si continuasen ahí acabarían acorralados.

Le costaba seguir el ritmo de Gin, corría a una gran velocidad, camuflándose en muchas ocasiones entre toda la multitud asustada, pasando desapercibido aunque fuera unos minutos gracias a su nuevo aspecto. Pudo observar a varios metros de él como una agente rubia de ojos azules intentaba comunicarse con alguien por un teléfono móvil, completamente nerviosa al contemplar como la situación se descontrolaba.

Finalmente lograron bajar a la zona del aparcamiento donde se hallaba el auto que había robado anteriormente, entrar con su porsche en esa situación era como un cartel indicando donde estaba en todo momento. Sintió como la chica caía al suelo, con seguridad, al bajarle la adrenalina sentía el verdadero dolor de la herida.

Estaba completamente pálida, jadeando de dolor. Gin se agachó a su lado, ahora que si podía diagnosticar mejor el estado de la herida, con brutalidad rompió una parte del vestido para acceder mejor a la lesión. Aunque su mirada aun se mantenía impasible veía como el tema era bastante grave.

–Sherry, súbete a mi espalda –ordenó fríamente, colocándose para que ella le obedeciera con esfuerzo. Estiró sus piernas para seguir caminando hacia el auto con ella a cuestas, pasando al lado de un auto que tenía todos los cristales tintados –. Cuenta hasta mil y más te vale no perder la conciencia.

–S-Sí… –salió en forma de susurró, apoyando su frente contra la nunca de él.

–H-Haibara… –Conan no salía de su asombro al ver la situación desde el coche que éste mismo había cruzado. Junto con Akai le esperaban para empezar la caza desde otro ángulo de la misión: la huida.

Akai no contestó, solo se limitó a coger el micrófono de su radio del auto para comunicarse con los suyos. Era muy arriesgado que apareciese de la nada delante de Gin, la vida de Kir estaría en juego y ahora la de Shiho.

–Civil herido con la presa –arrancó el coche, al ver como el chico de negro dejaba con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica en el asiento del copiloto para luego entrar en el de al lado para comenzar así su huida –. No disparéis, ahora nos encargaremos nosotros de todo.

Su mirada conectó con la del pequeño detective, que volvió a mirar totalmente serio la ventada de delante, pensativo, la caza solo acababa de empezar. Pero lo que no sabían es que el coche de Vermouth se encontraba en otra parte de ese mismo parking, lo que era el juego de dos se iba a convertir en el de tres...


	15. Medidas desesperadas

**XV – Medidas desesperadas**

 _¿Cómo pudiste soportar tal dolor, Akemi?_

Escuchó por tercera vez como Gin cambiaba la marcha del auto para así acelerar, todavía más, aquella velocidad vertiginosa que conducía. El rostro de Shiho se hallaba, en todo momento, girado hacia su propia ventanilla con el asiento levemente inclinado. Respirando con suma dificultad, jadeando, pero sin dejar la cuenta que le había pedido el asesino minutos atrás, en forma de un susurro débil e ininteligible.

Cerró los ojos, sin mover en ningún momento su mano con la que se tapaba la herida al lento compás de su respiración. Según los minutos pasaban sentía como sus pulmones aumentaban de peso, dificultando la tarea… tenía frío y solo quería descansar.

–Ni se te ocurra dormirte, Sherry –amenazó, provocando que la joven abriera de nuevo los ojos y siguiera contando por donde se había quedado. Un chasquido de molestia salió de la boca del chico al observar, desde sus retrovisores, como uno de los coches de atrás le seguía desde que salió del edificio. Los cristales tintados impedían que el chico de negro viera al conductor –. Cuando quieren pueden ser un verdadero incordio.

Shiho no contestó, solo se limitaba a mantenerse con vida. Sintiendo como el temblor del auto aumentaba junto con un derrape de una de las ruedas traseras… fuera quien fuera, aunque se mostraba con rostro frío y distante, estaba sacando de quicio a la mano izquierda de Anokata.

Conan apretaba la mandíbula, sin dejar de mirar la matrícula de ese coche que perseguían, apenas podían hacer nada si Haibara estaba ahí y encima herida. No podían golpearlo, ni chocarse entre ellos para que éste se detuviera o se desviara hacia un lado… la identidad de Akai se encontraba en peligro si les veía al disparar y lograban huir.

 _Por eso se la había llevado con él._

 _Ese cabrón lo tenía todo pensado._

El rostro de Akai permanecía tranquilo en contraste a la cara del joven detective. Pisó el acelerador para acercarse,aunque fuera hasta la ventanilla de la joven científica, sin bajar la suya en ningún momento.

–Intenta no separarte de él –Conan se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, sabiendo que el día que rescató a Haibara seguramente Gin le vio, así que no le extrañaría verle una vez más. Los labios de Akai dibujaron una mueca de sorpresa pero complaciente –. Voy a ver el estado del interior del auto.

Era todo o nada, abrió la ventanilla mientras colocaba su cinturón extensible en el respaldo del asiento. Agarraba con fuerza el techo del automóvil, sintiendo como la fría brisa del exterior le azotaba bruscamente, amenazándole de tirarle en un momento u otro hacia la carretera.

La veía, el rostro de sufrimiento de Haibara entorpecía la fría mente del pequeño detective durante su peligroso y corto trayecto, colocando con astucia cada paso que él realizaba sobre el resbaladizo terreno que se hallaba debajo suyo. Akai hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse lo más cerca posible de ese coche plateado, aumentando entre los dos la velocidad, en una carrera interminable. En un momento u otro la presa podría sentirse acorralada y sacar su arma.

 _Ojalá no llegasen hasta ese extremo,_

 _Con tantos inocentes a su alrededor._

Conan gritaba su nombre, pero sus palabras se las llevaba el viento… frustrado se apoyó sobre sus rodillas estirando su brazo para, aunque fuera, tocar el cristal que la separaba de ella.

Sus miradas conectaron, Gin movió bruscamente el volante para chocarse contra el auto del agente del FBI, la fuerte embestida desestabilizó al pequeño. Akai sonreía, moviendo el volante con soltura para no despegarse de su querido enemigo y no dañar al civil que se encontraba en el tercer carril.

La autopista cambiaba de terreno, subiendo una cuesta para acceder a uno de los puentes más famosos de Japón. Gin sonrió fríamente antes de girar nuevamente con su mano enguantada el volante que éste controlaba, el metal de las dos puertas rozándose creaba pequeñas chipas; los demás conductores observaban estupefactos la pelea que realizaban ambos autos con el niño en medio.

Intentaba desestabilizarlo, hacer que cayera por unos de los laterales y perderlo de vista en el fondo del río que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Un choque detrás de otro, provocando que la joven gimiera de dolor, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio.

El joven de negro la analizó rápidamente, cada vez estaba más pálida y su mano se apoyaba contra la otra, intentando parar inútilmente la hemorragia de la herida. Ya no contaba, si no se daba prisa perdería el conocimiento y con ello… la vida.

Conan llegaba a la misma conclusión, observando como ella conectaba su débil mirada con la de él, susurrándole unas palabras que el pequeño no logró discernir. Haibara cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa, suspirando, para desmayarse con una falsa expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

–¡Mierda! –desesperado empezó a hinchar un balón gracias al mismo cinturón, pero un pequeño imprevisto se lo impidió –, ¿Qué…?

Akai miró fríamente a su izquierda, en el tercer carril se había añadido un nuevo chófer: Vermouth. Con una sonrisa burlona chocaba contra ellos, poco a poco, ambos cuervos creaban una especie de jaula entre los dos autos.

El joven de negro se percató de ello, sonriendo, con su típico gesto macabro. Sherry se encontraba fuera de juego pero aun respiraba con dificultad, sin percatarse de la nueva batalla que iba comenzar. Entre los dos, empezaron a aplastar el auto y Conan no podía moverse o se caería… con esa velocidad acabaría hecho trizas contra el duro e ardiente asfalto.

La asesina de cabellos dorados guiñó un ojo al pequeño detective, permitiéndole unos segundos para que éste volviera a su asiento. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Akai, que luchaba por no desestabilizar el auto en aquella sucia maniobra.

–Será mejor que nos retiremos –acercaba la radio para mandar a sus hombres que no se movieran de su lugar –. Si no, tendremos daños colaterales y estamos llamando mucho o incluso demasiado la atención, esto podría acabar muy mal.

Conan asintió, tragando saliva sin tenerlo del todo muy claro.

–¿Crees qué…?

–¿Qué la hará daño? –encendía un cigarro mientras bajaba la velocidad y permitía que ambos huyeran hasta perderles de vista, en el fondo le disgustaba la idea de dejarles ir –. No lo creo, se la juega demasiado en su estado, volvamos al cuartel para cuantificar los daños que ha creado ese maldito cuervo.

Vermouth acercaba más su auto bajo la mirada de odio del joven de negro. No podía evitar sonreír ampliamente al verle en ese estado tan… joven.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –alzó su voz abriendo la ventanilla, sus rubios cabellos se agitaban con elegancia bajo la fuerte brisa que se colaba en el interior de su valioso lamborghini negro –, por lo que veo encontraste a la gatita, no esperaba menos de ti, Gin.

Gin no contestó, solo se apresuró a sacar su arma para apuntar a aquella enemiga que tanto deseaba volver a ver para hacérselo pagar. Vermouth sacó una carcajada bajo un movimiento elegante sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

–Venga no te enfades cariño, te he ayudado y ya estamos en paz –su sensual voz irritaba todavía más aquel joven que le miraba de reojo, mientras ella disfrutaba del rostro de sufrimiento de Sherry –, además tu querida amiga está herida y en un momento u otro la policía podría ver a un adolescente conduciendo a gran velocidad, no sé cuál es tu idea, pero sería mejor que contaras con mi ayuda.

Gin fulminó con la mirada a su compañera, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio pero en el fondo esa maldita mujer tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Y si ahora le parasen que explicación les daría al tener una adolescente herida de arma en su auto?

–Deshazte de ese coche, no te pega para nada –encendía un cigarro sobre sus labios de color morado –. Vamos a mi casa, te invitaré a unos buenos martinis.

Finalmente el hombre de negro suspiró, expulsando con fuerza el aire por la nariz: no tenía otra y más estando Sherry en esas condiciones apenas le quedaba nada de tiempo… aceleró para encontrar un lugar seguro para poder aparcar con ella y destruir las pruebas que incriminase la Organización.

Pero a lo que más le daba vueltas era a aquellas tres palabras que pronunció la joven científica antes de desmayarse. Él sí las había escuchado perfectamente.

Y no las olvidaría jamás.


	16. El ratón y el gato

**XVI – El ratón y el gato.**

–¿Sabes qué, Sherry?

La joven científica abrió los ojos lentamente, girando su rostro hacia el origen de aquella oscura voz, sintiendo como su mejilla era acariciada por las blandas almohadas de plumas.

Durante el corto trayecto observaba la habitación desconocida donde se hallaba: Estaba totalmente decorada. Muebles blancos de madera, muy detallados, con adornos dorados, de un estilo similar al barroco que no encajaba con el extraño gusto de Gin. Aunque él vivía en edificios que pocos podían permitirse nunca alardeaba de ello, pero esa sala… era ostentación pura y dura, dueña de alguien que disfrutaba presumiendo con descaro de sus riquezas.

Además, todo era demasiado femenino… incluso las sábanas de seda marfil que tapaban su cuerpo desnudo. Su mano rozaba a lo que antes era su herida que ahora se hallaba tapada por una gasa del mismo color que la tela de la cama.

Para horror suyo, su mirada conectó con la de Vermouth, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, que tenía entre sus delgados y bellos dedos la bala que había extraído de su cuerpo.

–El color rojo sangre es muy difícil de encontrar en forma de pintalabios –rozaba en sus labios aquella pequeña pieza de plata para colorearlos… potenciando así su belleza extranjera –, te lo tengo que agradecer.

Sherry intentó abrir la boca pero estaba demasiado drogada para poder contestar a aquella maldita loca de placeres macabros. Vermouth esbozó una fría sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente en qué estaba pensando aquella presa herida.

–Juraría que te había dicho que no entraras aquí.

Gin cerró la puerta bruscamente, detrás de sí, fulminándola con su fría mirada... pasando de largo de aquella mujer que reía divertida.

–Vaya… –se mofaba, cruzando sus piernas para contemplar cómo el joven sacaba de su bolsillo lo que andaba buscando: un potente reconstituyente sanguíneo que ella misma guardó en el botiquín del baño, de cuando le extrajo las balas que Akai le disparó en los dos brazos de aquel hombre de negro –, ¿ahora me vas a decir en qué habitaciones puedo entrar o no de mi propia casa?

–Sal, ahora mismo –ordenó fríamente, golpeando una pequeña jeringuilla con sus dedos enguantados para que no tuviera burbujas y poder introducir la aguja en el brazo de Sherry –, no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos, Vermouth.

La mujer levantó las manos, sin dejar aquella sonrisa burlona, incorporándose de su propia cama para que él se sentara, dándole la espalda en todo momento mientras le inyectaba a la joven la dosis correcta. Escuchaba como el sonido de los tacones de Vermouth se alejaban de su posición para cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Se dirigía a la cocina, estilo americano con una gran isla de mármol blanco en el centro, acompañado por varios taburetes altos tapizados de color negro. De puntillas y de uno de los muebles sacó una botella de Dubonnet, un precioso licor de un color rojo oscuro a juego con sus labios.

Con destreza descorchaba la botella para verterlo suavemente en el interior de una copa de aperitivo que había sacado unos segundos antes. Volvió a sonreír, pícara, al ver como Gin salía de la habitación.

–¿Ya se durmió la gatita? –su voz resonó por el pasillo, llamando la atención del joven que se dirigía a su localización. Vermouth sacaba otra copa del armario trasero para colocarlo al lado de la suya –, a tu edad no está permitido, pero… por una vez haré una excepción, jovencito.

Gin no contestó, como había dicho minutos antes no estaba de humor para nada, y más si eran las estupideces de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados. Aceptó aquel licor, sintiendo como ella chocaba su copa con la suya.

–Por una boca silenciada más –celebraba la muerte de aquel estúpido político, sabiendo que ahora mismo Vodka se encargada de su hogar junto con su familia… era demasiado tosco para poder ir a por el objetivo principal –, no te preocupes me encargaré de que el jefe sepa que todo ha ido perfectamente.

Él no contestó, se limitó a probar aquella bebida que equilibraba perfectamente lo dulce con lo amargo. Vermouth cruzó las piernas, apoyando su esbelto pecho sobre el frío tacto del mármol para observar mejor el rostro de su querido compañero.

–¿Cuándo piensas matarla?

–Cuando tenga el antídoto –mintió, relajándose por primera vez después de aquella tensa carrera, preguntándose quién era el que conducía a la perfección aquel auto que llevaba el chico de Sherry, ah sí, ese chico… –. Por ahora tengo que investigar más a ese tal Shinichi Kudo.

Vermouth se mordió el labio alarmada, aunque confiaba plenamente en los dotes de su querida bala de plata, no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia que Gin husmeara en ese tema, si no, llegaría hasta su amado Ángel.

–Te preocupas demasiado Gin, _carpe diem_ –alzó su copa, utilizando su mejor don como actriz –, será mejor que primero tu querida amiga encuentre un antídoto para que vengas a la reunión que tendremos dentro de unos días… por el momento les diré que te pedí un favor especial –dio un pequeño sorbo a aquella bebida, elegantemente –. Gracias a mi volverás a tener unos días de más.

–No tengo que agradecerte nada –gruñó, su penetrante mirada conectaba con la suya –, ten por seguro que te mataré un día u otro… por el momento, sigue despilfarrando tu dinero y lamiendo el culo a Anokata.

Vermouth soltó una risita burlona, éste aún con ese aspecto no podía ocultar como era en realidad. Suspiró, dejando su copa vacía sobre el mármol para acercarse a su lado, que seguía ensimismado en sus oscuros pensamientos sobre la reunión que tendría que mantener Sherry con su ex trabajador.

Sentía como los finos brazos de la mujer le rodeaban, abrazándolo desde atrás.

–¿Estás de mal humor, eh? –susurraba sensualmente en su oreja, bajando una de sus manos a una zona bastante intima del chico –, sé que estas misiones te ponen bastante frenético, aunque no lo demuestres y... tu querida Sherry no está en... condiciones para calmarte.

–¿Qué coño crees que haces, Vermouth?

–Déjame ser una noche más tu Jerez, Gin.

Se sentó sobre su regazo, el contraste de edad era muy peculiar para el tema que estaba insinuando. Pasó sus finas manos por sus fuertes hombros, posando sus labios sobre los de él.

En pocos minutos sus lenguas se entrelazaban, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos, aceleradas. Gin se levantó y con fuerza estampó el cuerpo de la mujer contra la fría encimera, rompiendo las prendas de ella para perderse en su piel y dejarlo todo atrás: Sólo desahogo.

Vermouth gemía, con fuerza, satisfecha de desviar la atención del joven asesino de su querido y pequeño detective. Lo único que le daba pena de todo aquello es que la chica que dormía en su habitación estaría tan profundamente dormida por las drogas que nunca la escucharía.

Una verdadera lástima.


	17. Bajo sospecha

**XVII – Bajo sospecha.**

 _Tres días._

 _Tres interminables días,_

 _Sin tener noticias de Haibara._

Conan andaba ensimismado con la mirada hacia el suelo, caminando aquella ruta que tan bien conocía con el lento paso del tiempo. Las clases habían terminado y, con ello, el pequeño detective junto con sus amigos se dirigía a sus respectivos hogares compartiendo la parte que tenían en común del recorrido.

Nadie sabía dónde estaban, como buenos miembros de la Organización apenas había rastro ni pista de ellos. El FBI junto con Akai se mantenía oculto, bajo un velo de sombras y silencio, esperando que ellos dieran el primer paso mientras volvían poco a poco a la normalidad.

Poco podían hacer y la situación se encontraba demasiado tensa, por culpa del joven de negro ya habían causado demasiados daños y al ministro de exteriores no le haría ninguna gracia saber que unos agentes secretos de América estaban detrás de todo aquello.

–¿Entonces Haibara se ha ido con Agasa? –preguntaba Ayumi desanimada al no ver un día más a su compañera. Extrañamente el pupitre de Kurosawa también se mantenía vacío –. ¿Cuándo crees que volverá?

–No te preocupes –mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, sintiendo como Mitsuhiko no le quitaba el ojo de encima; por una parte sabía que él se sentía responsable, pensando que la verdadera razón venía por lo que ocurrió en la cita –. Volverá, solo que el profesor se siente muy perdido sin ella, es el fondo un desastre.

–Más que un familiar parece su madre.

Conan sonrió, en verdad Haibara era muy dura y directa con los hombres… en el fondo sabía que podría ser una de las consecuencia de haber sido la pareja de Gin. ¿Con él era igual?, no seguro que no… no se imaginaba a Ai echando una reprimenda a ese hombre de negro.

Una llamada en su teléfono móvil le hizo volver en sí, su corazón junto con el tiempo se paró al observar que se trataba de Akai. Se separó del grupo, ocultándose en uno de los callejones laterales.

–¿Sí?

–Conan –la voz de Akai se mostraba clara ante un fondo de puro silencio, con seguridad el agente del FBI había salido de la sala donde se hallaban todos reunidos –. Dirígete a casa del profesor Agasa, el ordenador de Shiho se acaba de encender.

Los ojos del pequeño detective se abrieron de par en par, sin creérselo.

–¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

–Desde el primer ataque lo tengo pinchado –explicaba, recordando cuando el profesor fue herido de gravedad y toda la pesadilla comenzó –, me acaba de llegar un aviso, ve y rápido –ordenó con tranquilidad pero fríamente antes de colgar bruscamente.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono, incrédulo, después de tanto tiempo ya empezaban a moverse… apretó los dientes con rabia para comenzar una fugaz carrera hacia su destino. Por si acaso, escogió otro camino para que sus amigos no le siguieran. Si fueran _ellos_ , estarían todos en peligro.

La puerta estaba bien cerrada, si no fuera por el aviso de Akai seguiría pensando que nadie vivía allí. Volteó la casa para probar con la puerta trasera, igual, cerrada. Por suerte en su casa siempre había una copia de la llave…

Minutos después ya estaba dentro de su objetivo, realizando unos pasos cautos y silenciosos, ocultándose en los puntos ciegos de las paredes dirigiéndose a las escaleras, hacia la habitación de Haibara.

Se escuchaban ruidos, pequeños movimientos que confirmaban la información de Akai: había alguien en la casa. Preparó el reloj y su calzado para atacar al intruso, de un golpe abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Shiho, sentada delante de su ordenador con su bata de científica.

–¿H-Haibara?

–Kudo…

* * *

Shinichi salió del baño, con su cuerpo real mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta y la corbata de su uniforme del instituto Teitan. Guardando la pajarita transformadora en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para acercarse a la joven científica que se encontraba tomándose un café en la mesa de la cocina.

–¿Ahora me vas a explicar qué haces aquí? –se sentaba a su lado, por primera vez los dos se encontraban en estado adulto, en persona, era una situación nueva para ellos.

Shiho alzó los brazos como respuesta, soplando el humo que salía de su taza de porcelana. Aunque se mostraba tranquila un pequeño temblor de sus manos la delataba.

–No lo sé… –se sinceraba, sin mirarle a los ojos –. Me desperté aquí, en mi cama con el ordenador encendido, cuando llegaste no llevaba ni una hora despierta –dio un pequeño sorbo, ardía demasiado –, seguramente Gin me dejó aquí para que siguiera estudiando el antídoto.

–¿Dónde está él?

–No lo sé… –repitió, su mirada era fría y se mostraba distante con el detective –. Ya te he dicho que me he despertado aquí, seguramente vendrá a por mí cuando me necesite.

–¿Por qué no me has llamado?

–Se ha quedado con mi teléfono móvil y las puertas estaban cerradas, Kudo.

Shinichi suspiró, no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decirle, seguramente también habría cortado el teléfono de la casa para mantenerla totalmente incomunicada, en una jaula. Observaba atentamente a su fiel compañera de deducciones, a diferencia de la última vez se la veía bien de salud… no parecía que Gin la hubiera lastimado durante esos días. Al menos físicamente.

–¿Estás bien?

La mirada de Shiho conectó con la suya, parpadeando sorprendida por aquella pregunta. Suspiró molesta, el detective sabía que odiaba que se preocuparan por ella y la vieran tan débil.

–Estoy bien, tengo la herida bien cosida –explicaba de mala gana, mirándole de reojo, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano –, solo estuve un par o tres de días con fiebre pero es algo que se pudo solucionar con duchas bastante heladas –temblaba al recordarlo.

–¿Quién te duchó?

–Seguramente fue Gin –no sabía a dónde quería llegar el joven –. No recuerdo nada, solo tenía pesadillas y cuando me despertaba por la fiebre tenía la vista muy borrosa por las drogas –apretaba con fuerza la taza, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable –, pero ya estoy aquí.

–No te habrá…

La científica suspiró, por una extraña razón le molestó esa pregunta.

–Kudo, Gin puede ser muchas cosas –pronunciaba bien cada una de esas palabras para que no le volviera a preguntar algo así –, pero no es un violador. De hecho él disfruta más si ve el sufrimiento estando la persona consciente, es un sádico pero no un violador –suspiró, remarcando la palabra –. Duele decirlo pero si ahora estoy aquí es gracias a él.

–No le tienes que agradecer nada, Haibara –masculló, quería quitarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza –, si ahora tienes una herida de bala es por su culpa, en principio no debías de haber estado allí esa noche.

Ésta apartó la mirada, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café… no quería continuar con la conversación. Shinichi suspiró, cuando quería esa mujer le sacaba de quicio con su gran tozudez.

Se levantó marcando el número de teléfono para dar la nueva información a Akai y al FBI. En ese estado vulnerable, con media Organización creyendo su muerte y Gin podría volver cuando menos se lo esperaba.

–Oye –recordó, escuchando como empezaba a dar los toques de las llamadas –, durante la persecución… ¿Qué me dijiste desde el coche de Gin?

–¿Te hablé? –alzó la vista intentando recordar, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro –. Lo lamento Kudo, de verdad que no me acuerdo de nada, no puedo serte útil.

Se mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras y era cierto: no recordaba nada de ello. Un pequeño destello aparecía encima de la lámpara que les iluminaba… un diminuto micrófono escuchaba toda aquella conversación.


	18. San Valentín (Día)

**XVIII – San Valentín (Día)**

 _Ah, que frío._

Sherry abría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como una delicada lluvia acariciaba y relajaba la tensión que atizaba todo su cuerpo. Flotaba, bajo una sensación de sedación total con pequeños momentos de lucidez.

No se sentía dueña de su cuerpo, no reaccionaba, ni al pánico de no poder mover sus manos y piernas… solo estaba ahí, al aire, sobre los brazos de alguien que no podía reconocer. Aunque era imposible, experimentaba como su vista iba ralentizada, como si su cerebro necesitara algo de tiempo para procesar toda aquella información.

Estaba con alguien, que sujetaba su peso sin ningún tipo de problema estando a su completa merced. Su silueta era borrosa y oscura, le decía algo al verla despierta pero su voz sonaba lejana, apenas podía oírle u entenderle.

Sus manos estaban frías igual que el agua, pero no le importaba, en el interior de su cuerpo había un incendio que destruía todo el mal que había en ella y aquella gélida sensación hacia que lo soportara de la mejor manera.

La silueta se sentó, apoyándose en las frías baldosas de la pared de aquella ducha dejando que las piernas de la joven reposaran sobre el suelo. Shiho agradeció ese gesto, al poder sentir ambas extremidades… apreciar el estar en la realidad.

–No… todavía… poder… confía… Organización… sangre –al estar más cerca podía escucharle pero era como una llamada sin apenas cobertura. Faltaban palabras y aquella voz la hablaba, distorsionada pero olía como él… como el hombre que una vez amó y fue su peor error.

Cerró los ojos, por una vez se encontraba mejor y se sentía, después de mucho tiempo, protegida bajo unos brazos… no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para volver a la oscuridad.

* * *

Parpadeó, estaba en su casa. Se removió entre sus sábanas para poder ocultar el rostro. Dejando que la tranquilidad volviera a reinar en aquella habitación sin ventanas, donde sólo se escuchaba el ordenador que bajaba todos sus datos a gran velocidad.

 _¿Qué había sido eso?_

 _¿Un sueño o un recuerdo?_

Movía sus dedos, acariciando la almohada mientras dormía en postura fetal. Con una respiración lenta y tranquila permitía que pasaran los minutos… movió uno de sus pies recordando la horrible sensación de antes, chocando con algo durante el camino.

Se incorporó somnolienta, para observar que Shinichi se hallaba en el otro lado de la cama leyendo un libro, iluminado con la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Su rostro se mostraba serio… levantó la mirada, mostrando esta vez sorpresa.

–¿Te he despertado? –se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta para estar más cómodo sobre ese lecho, ya la calefacción se encargaba de que la habitación se mantuviera a una temperatura agradable en contraste al exterior –. Espero que no te haya importado que al final me haya quedado.

–Kudo, no es buena idea que la noche anterior a San Valentín duermas con otra mujer, ¿de verdad en que estás pensado? –salía en forma de reprimenda, en estado infantil no le importaba, pero ahora dos adultos compartiendo cama…

–Solo estoy vigilándote –alzó los hombros, no veía el problema –, además somos como hermanos.

Shiho se mordió el labio, golpeando el costado del chico con la pierna haciendo que éste cayera de la cama. Una parte de ella se sentía dolida por esas palabras mientras que su otra parte, más oscura, se sentía culpable por compartir la cama con él.

 _Era tan extraño y confuso…_

 _¿Qué le estaba pasado?_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día, se sentía descansada y Kudo no se encontraba en la habitación. Un olor a café le llenaba el sentido del olfato mientras se dirigía al piso superior, subiendo las escaleras.

–Buenos días –saludó, esta vez leía el periódico intentando encontrar alguna señal sobre ellos, una explosión extraña o un incendio con causas desconocidas… –, si quieres algo de café está en la cafetera.

–¿No vas al instituto? –bostezó, sentándose a su lado para servirse –. Si no sales pronto llegarás tarde para ver a tu princesa, no te he dado el antídoto porque sí.

–No te voy a dejar sola.

–No seas idiota Kudo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte –dio un sorbo a su taza de café, sin mirarle –. Sigo estando herida, me haré las curas y seguiré con la Apoptixina –explicaba con su típica mirada de dignidad –, además no creo que Gin venga hoy.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

Shiho dio dos pequeños golpecitos a una noticia concreta del periódico, hablaba sobre el extraño incendio que ocurrió en el edificio donde… Gin mató al político.

–¿Crees que ha vuelto al lugar?

–Gin siempre lo vigila todo, seguramente se pasará para ver que este todo bien destruido y sin pruebas que incrimine a la Organización –explicaba, bajo el asombro del joven detective recordando que estaba delante de alguien que había compartido tres años de su vida con él –. En su estado no puede mandar a nadie a que lo haga por él.

Kudo sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil para avisar al FBI, la delicada mano de la joven científica impidió que pulsara ninguna de las teclas.

–No lo hagas, les matarán y no soportaría una muerte más por mi culpa.

–Haibara…

El joven suspiró, por suerte sabía que Okiya no le sacaba el ojo de encima a la chica desde las ventanas de su antiguo hogar. Desde que le avisó que había regresado no salía de allí, ni para el resto de reuniones secretas del FBI.

–En serio Kudo, ve al instituto –suplicaba, de mala manera, como ella sabía hacer o llegar a rebajarse –. No me hagas sentir que te he dado el antídoto para nada.

–Pero…

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –se levantaba para llevar ambas tazas de porcelana hacia el fregadero, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir el agua fría sobre sus manos, recordándole el sueño de anoche –. Sé que las citas no son los tuyo.

–Ni lo tuyo.

–Pero yo soy una chica, Sherlock.

–¿Ah, sí? –se burlaba inocentemente de ella –, a veces no lo pareces.

Un trapo acabó estampado en el rostro de Shinichi.

–Tenía pensado llevarla a dar un paseo en el parque –contestó en forma de rendición por el pequeño ataque de la joven, su mirada daba pavor –. Y luego acompañarla hasta casa.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor –cerró el grifo, secándose las manos –. Tu familia tiene dinero llévala al mejor hotel de Beika con algún restaurante de vistas increíbles, ya que vas a desaparecer algunos días de más crea un ambiente que no pueda olvidar. –suspiró al ver la inutilidad de Shinichi –. Pasad la noche juntos –ojala no hubiese dicho eso.

–¿P-pasar la noche juntos?

Shiho le guiñó el ojo, le encantaba ponerle nervioso y era una pequeña venganza por el anterior comentario. Sonrió satisfecha al ver como al joven le temblaba la tostada que se estaba comiendo.

–Cierra la puerta al salir si así te quedas más tranquilo… –pasó a su lado para darle la espalda y así bajar a su habitación –. Ah, y trátala bien, la primera vez duele a horrores.

Shinichi tosió escandalosamente, atragantándose con la tostada.


	19. San Valentín (Tarde)

**XIX – San Valentín (tarde)**

 _Tantas muertes…_

El balance era increíble: Ese hombre se había llevado a nueve almas consigo, sin ningún tipo de dificultad ni piedad. El silencio en aquella sala era sepulcral. Tres mesas juntas formando una U reunían a todos los miembros del FBI que se hallaban en Japón. Sólo faltaba Akai, que se encontraba escuchándolo todo desde otra sala contigua. Si, lo mejor por ahora era que todos sus hombres siguieran pensando que seguía bien muerto.

–Solo falta saber el estado de la civil que se llevó con él –James repasaba la lista, de pie, delante de una gran pizarra a la que le daba la espalda, en ella se hallaban las fotografías del lugar y los fallecidos –. El número podría subir a diez.

Conan mostraba una mirada seria, aunque era tan solo un niño nadie preguntaba por su presencia allí. Jodie se encontraba a su lado, sentada, intentando no mostrar un rostro de dolor y culpa por su mal liderazgo durante la misión, todo le desbordó.

El pequeño detective no podía olvidar el rostro de la joven científica, sufriendo en silencio encima de la espalda de aquel chico que tanto se parecía a Gin. Habían tomado el antídoto, sí. Pero nadie se había imaginado que ella estaba arriba, con él… aunque ese agente subió sin tener la autorización de Jodie, fue una muerte tan estúpida.

 _¿Además por ella salió herida?_

 _¿Mala puntería quizás o…?_

–El automóvil se encontró en un callejón ya en llamas, imposible encontrar ningún tipo de rastro ni prueba –la voz profunda de James volvía en sí al pequeño detective con los puños apretados –. Unas marcas de ruedas a pocos metros nos confirman que estaba con alguien que le ayudó a escapar.

Si, Vermouth… Conan recordaba como aquella joven actriz le guiñaba el ojo, divertida. Seguramente para decirle que le permitiese a ella encargarse de la situación. Ojalá fuera eso, la última vez que se encontraron las caras con Sherry estuvo a punto de dispararla sin dudarlo dos veces.

–Por ahora solo podemos esperar a que él mueva ficha, permaneceremos a la espera por el momento –apretaba con el dedo índice y el pulgar el puente de su nariz, sintiendo algo de alivio a tanto estrés –. No falta decir que tanto los ministros como la policía no tienen que saber qué es lo que realmente ocurrió allí, dejaremos que esto se mantenga como un… trágico accidente –avisaba así a sus trabajadores con mano dura –, no necesitamos que Japón tenga más enemistad con América.

La gente murmuraba entre sí, Jodie miró al pequeño, parecía que algo iba mal.

–Ahora toca la parte que más odio de mi trabajo –salía su voz en forma de susurro, contestando a la pregunta mental del niño –, avisar a los familiares de la muerte de un ser querido.

–Gin no ha llegado a ser la mano izquierda de Anokata porque sí, no es tu culpa.

–Ojala eso fuera cierto.

* * *

Jodie se mordió el labio recordando todo aquello, habían pasado tres días pero la sensación de culpa no había desaparecido, vengaría a sus compañeros. Ahora, sentada en su coche delante de la puerta de la casa de Sherry observaba atentamente la situación desde que Shinichi se marchó al instituto.

Okiya encendió un cigarro. Desde el asiento trasero escuchaba cada movimiento del interior de aquel domicilio: todo estaba tranquilo, solo percibía el tecleo continuo del teclado de la joven científica a una velocidad prodigiosa.

–No te sigas culpando por ello.

La agente del FBI parpadeó sorprendida, girando su rostro para contemplar a su compañero que miraba impasible por la ventanilla.

–¿Cómo sabes que sigo pensando en eso?

–Recuerda que salimos juntos, tus manías no se olvidan –cruzaba los brazos, ocultando su mirada bajo sus gafas –. No fue culpa tuya, al parecer se tomó como algo personal la herida de su amante.

–¿Amante? –se sorprendía todavía más por sus palabras, ¿Cómo podía decir con tanta calma algo tan importante? –. ¿Crees que?

–A veces no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Jodie suspiró mirando el tranquilo hogar desde su ventanilla, apoyando su mano y su rostro sobre el volante. Era tan cierto aquello… ella seguía amando a Akai pero el corazón de éste seguiría siendo de Akemi Miyano. Si sus palabras eran ciertas y Gin seguía sintiéndose atraído por Sherry… ¿Ella que haría?

Shiho suspiraba, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de sus frías manos. Estaba cansada y el dolor de la herida no le ayudaba a concentrarse en su dura tarea.

No sabía en que había fallado el antídoto, miraba y remiraba pero todos los datos eran los correctos, no había ningún fallo por ningún lado. Su corazón dio un salto, aterrado, eso no le gustaría a Gin… esa sensación de no saber cuándo podría aparecer a su lado le causaba una ansiedad atroz. Pero, por una vez, la idea de Gin de reunirse con un antiguo trabajador no le parecía tan arriesgado: él le ayudaría a avanzar, recuperar los datos más importantes que ella perdió… los apuntes de sus padres, para encontrar la luz en ese extraño caso.

Por ahora poco podía hacer, si al menos tuviera una muestra de la sangre de Gin para examinar la diferencia de su estado con los de ella y Shinichi... Shiho dibujó una mueca de pura incredulidad, ni de broma podría conseguir algo que podría darle tantos datos sobre él.

Volvió a hacer una mueca, ese dolor iba a más, necesitaba un analgésico y una buena ducha para calmarse. Se levantó, llamando la atención del agente del FBI que le escuchaba desde el exterior. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo de aquel oscuro hogar.

 _Una vez más, estaba completamente sola…_

 _Desde que se fue Akemi nada era lo mismo._

 _¿Cuánto duraría esa sensación de soledad?_

Observó atentamente su rostro reflejado en el pequeño espejo del baño, antes de abrirlo para buscar alguna medicación. Se la veía cansada… no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente, sus ojos la delataban. Siempre vigilada, de un lado para otro como un simple objeto, el continuo deseo de terminar con todo y dejarlo todo atrás… y además su tensa relación con Kudo: desde que Gin volvió nada era lo mismo.

No entendía porque le había dicho eso a Shinichi, sobre todo después de tanto luchar para que éste se quedase a su lado… y ahora, le había lanzando a los brazos de su verdadero amor cuando ella más le necesitaba.

 _No, no tenía que pensar ahora en eso._

 _Mejor era darse una ducha y descansar._

Se quitó elegantemente la ropa, dejándola en una esquina doblada, en silencio. Suspiró de nuevo, contemplado la nueva cicatriz que acompañaría a las de Gin… jamás tendría el cuerpo de una chica con una vida normal. Agradecía, pocos minutos después, que esta vez el agua de la ducha fuera cálida.

–¿Todo va bien? –preguntaba Jodie a su compañero, observando como el crepúsculo de la noche acechaba en las calles de Japón –, ¿todo tranquilo ahí dentro?

–Sí –pulsaba más el altavoz contra su oreja para solo escuchar silencio, poco más podía hacer… si vigilaba más de la cuenta alguien podría sospechar de su presencia cuando lo mejor era permanecer entre las sombras –. Todo correcto.

Gin sonreía, fríamente, con el diminuto micrófono entre sus dedos enguantados con cuero negro. Un pequeño crujido perturbó el sonido de aquel domicilio donde se había colado fácilmente, fuera quien fuera ahora sí que no escucharía nada.


	20. San Valentín (Noche)

**XX – San Valentín (Noche)**

–Salud.

Dos copas chocaban, a causa del tímido brindis que se realizaba en una de las mesas de aquel costoso restaurante de Beika. Ran sonreía, con un destello de ilusión en su brillante mirada sin dejar mirar a Shinichi que le devolvía la sonrisa de una manera más picara.

–Me alegro que hayas vuelto –rompió el silencio la joven mientras cortaba la carne del exquisito plato con un cubierto de plata –. Aunque sea solo para unos días.

–Ya que me lo suplicabas de esa manera –se burlaba dulcemente de su compañera –, he podido apartar el caso por estas fechas.

–¡Yo no te he suplicado!

Estaba sonrojada, cayendo de cabeza a la provocación del joven detective. Aún su corazón latía nervioso al saber que éste había reservado una habitación en ese mismo hotel en el que se hallaban, si su padre supiera donde estaba de verdad iría rápidamente a por él con una pistola en mano.

No podía evitar recordar la cara de Sonoko, ilusionada, escuchando atentamente

Como su fiel amiga explicaba la pequeña cita que iba a tener, probándose sus mejores vestidos para aquella ocasión. Seguramente ahora estaría cotilleando con el resto de la clase por teléfono y creando su coartada…

–¿Estás bien?

–Ah, sí, no te preocupes –sonrió, todavía más al pensar el esfuerzo que había hecho éste para poder verla, el consejo que le dio la pequeña Haibara apareció en su mente –, solo he recordado una cosa que me dijo una nueva amiga que tengo.

–¿Amiga? –arqueaba la ceja sin saber a quién se refería –. ¿Ha llegado alguien nuevo a la escuela? –esperaba que no fuera así, ya era lo suficientemente desagradable la visita de Gin al parvulario para que apareciese otra persona al instituto Teitan.

Ran negó con la cabeza, para luego dar un pequeño bocado al delicioso plato que tenía en su lado. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para deleitarse del sabor de aquella carne de alta calidad que pocos podían pagar, bueno, una noche era una noche.

–Se llama Ai Haibara –se sorprendió al ver como el chico escupía un poco de la copa al atragantarse súbitamente.

–¿T-te ha dado un consejo?

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

–¿La conoces?

–N-no –intentaba rectificar su error, le había sorprendido que aquella mujer le hubiese dado un consejo con lo distante que era con ella –. Solo me sorprende la confianza que has cogido con una persona que conoces en tan poco tiempo.

–Vosotros los hombres, sois más desconfiados –mostraba rostro digno, molesta por las palabras de Shinichi.

–¿Se puede saber que te dijo?

–A veces los actos más importantes no son los que se ven a simple vista –se sonrojaba levemente, mirando hacia un lado –. Me hizo entender que aunque no te vea no significa que no estés pensando en mí o… que no me quieras –se sonrojó todavía más al recordar la declaración en Londres.

–R-Ran…

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, dejando que el murmullo de los demás comensales les envolviera. Shinichi paladeaba su plato, esas palabras no eran propias de ella, como se imaginaba llevaba muchos días extraña… pero, sobre todo, más tensa con él.

La velada siguió tranquila, sonrientes, con bromas de por medio mientras ella le ponía al día con todo respecto a su vida y las clases que se perdía. Shinichi le escuchaba atentamente, con su barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de la mano, aunque en el fondo sentía preocupación por la joven científica.

 _¿Esa frase, lo había aplicado con Gin?_

 _Desde que le contó la verdad en el río…_

Ambos se levantaron, pagando él la cuenta. El silencio del ascensor era tenso por los nervios de ella, era un paso tan grande para la relación. Shinichi mantenía su mirada al suelo, apretando suavemente la mano de la chica, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar.

Shiho, no, Sherry estaba formada por varias capas que él pudo ir conociendo con el paso del tiempo: La Sherry testaruda, la fría y manipuladora, la amable y empática… la inteligente aunque tan asustadiza… pero, ¿esa con la que estaba hablando todo este tiempo, quien era?

– _A veces los actos más importantes no son los que se ven a simple vista._

El detective conectó su mirada con la de su pareja, por unos instantes no se había percatado de la cantidad de personas que habían subido en el mismo ascensor durante su estado ausente.

–¿Cuándo dices que te lo dijo? –seguía acariciando los nudillos de la chica, su mano era tan distinta a la de la científica. Ella las tenía suaves y cuidadas mientras las de Ran eran fuertes y con algunas rozaduras a causa de los extenuantes entrenamientos de Karate.

–¿Eh?

–El consejo de Ai Haibara.

–Ah –miraba hacia arriba, intentando recordar –. Me acuerdo bien que fue antes de que ella tuviera una cita, cuando volvieron con Conan de la excursión del parvulario… esa niña te gustaría –sonrió nuevamente –. Tiene dos dedos de frente para la edad que tiene.

Shinichi ladeó su sonrisa, si supiera que esa chica en verdad tenía dos años más que ella… Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía la edad de Gin, pero si tenía una relación con ella tampoco debían de tener mucha diferencia de edad… aunque eso en la vida dentro de la Organización tampoco debía importarles mucho a sus hombres.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, su cabeza conectaba una vez más todas las piezas de aquella conversación. La conversación en el río, el consejo de Haibara, los comentarios tensos y distantes hacia él… y si…

 _Y si con quien estaba hablando… ¿Era la Shiho enamorada?_

Sus latidos resonaban contra su pecho, de una manera casi dolorosa. Sentía como la sangre de sus venas se enfriaba mientras sus pupilas se contraían a causa del terror de aquella idea.

¿Ella estaba tensa porque cada vez que estaba a su lado le hacía darse cuenta de que todo aquello del pasado estuvo… mal? ¿Y si subconscientemente, en su cabeza, se sentiría confusa de sus sentimientos hacia Gin? Akemi se sacrificó para ser el motivo de ruptura de aquella relación, y ahora con todos los últimos acontecimientos… se la había servido en bandeja de plata. ¿Por eso quería tanto estar sola? ¿Por una parte le asustaría esa soledad, pero por otra necesitaba esa calma para poner en su sitio sus sentimientos?

–¿Shinichi… estás bien?

Sabía la razón de su preocupación: En el espejo del lujoso elevador contemplaba su rostro, pálido, con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente. Intentó hablarle, dejar esa cita para otro momento pero la melodía de su teléfono móvil hizo ese trabajo por él.

–¿Sí? –por Dios que fuera ella, que todo estuviera bien. ¿Por qué la dejó sola?

–Lo siento chico –la voz de Akai le contestaba, no le importó el cambio de voz del niño ya que conocía la verdad de su estado –. Cita anulada, Jodie está de los nervios junto con Shiho y yo no puedo dejar mi posición –el corazón de Kudo se detenía, temiéndose la razón por la que él no podía ser visto –. Se ha encontrado cara a cara con Gin hablando con la chica, ha escapado.


	21. La verdad duele

**XXI – La verdad duele**

–Tiene la misma cara.

Jodie giró su rostro ante aquel comentario de su compañero, observándole por el interior de la ventanilla trasera del coche. A diferencia de él, la agente del FBI se encontraba afuera, apoyada en la puerta de su auto para vigilar mejor a la científica que se hallaba a varios metros de ellos, sentada en uno de los columpios de un parque solitario por las horas de la madrugada.

Shinichi se acercaba a su localización, con pasos cautos. Seguramente con él se abriría más que con ellos y contaría qué había pasado horas antes en el antiguo hogar del profesor Agasa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó la mujer, sin dejar de mirar como la chica alzaba la vista al percatarse de la presencia del joven detective –.¿Qué le pasa en la cara?

–Cuando tuvimos la primera conversación estaba igual, Gin la engañó para conseguir algo de ella –recordaba cuando consiguió su primer y valioso pase a la Organización: una acreditación al laboratorio de Sherry –, y tenía esa misma cara, no sabía si odiarle o mantener sus sentimientos hacia él.

–Esto va a ser duro.

–Y que lo digas.

El sonido de las cadenas del columpio rompía el tenso silencio entre los dos jóvenes. A diferencia de Shiho, Shinichi si se columpiaba y disfrutaba de la corriente de aire que el mismo creaba con la inercia del movimiento.

–Lamento lo de tu cita Kudo –se disculpaba, sin mirarle. En parte sentía envidia de que él sí supiera mecerse en aquel juguete para niños, para ella era la primera y única vez que se sentaba en uno… que triste –. No me esperaba para nada que él viniera, espero que Ran no esté enfadada contigo.

–Ella lo entendió –sonrió –. Quien te tiene que dar una disculpa soy yo, lo siento Shiho.

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, girando su rostro para verle mejor con la luz de las farolas, por suerte esa noche no hacía tanto frío como las anteriores.

–¿Desde cuándo me llamas Shiho?

–Desde que me di cuenta que no estaba hablando con Haibara, sino contigo.

–No te entiendo…

–Yo conocí a Haibara, una niña que escapó de la Organización y comenzó una nueva vida en el parvulario Beika con sus amigos –explicaba, sin mirarla, balanceándose con más fuerza –. Nunca he pensado en tus vivencias pasadas ni en tus sentimientos contra esta lucha… jamás he meditado tu pasado –suspiró –. Siento mucho haberte dejado sola con todo ese peso de verle de nuevo. Solo pensaba en buscar como atraparlo y destruir la Organización sin pensar en el daño que esto podía causarte a ti.

–No tienes que disculparte por ello –sonreía, por una vez en tanto tiempo lo hacía con sentimiento real –. Estoy bien, lo llevo bien.

Shinichi frenó de golpe el balanceo colocando con suma firmeza los pies sobre la arena, para levantarse del columpio y colocarse delante de la chica.

–No, no estás bien –se arrodillaba para contemplar mejor el rostro de ella, que intentaba evitar el contacto visual con él –. Es normal que te sientas confusa, la última vez que le viste te disparó tres veces, estuvo a punto de matarte… tu me contaste aquella noche que fueron tres años de relación y, aunque me duela decírtelo, algo debe quedar ahí. Aunque sea en tu subconsciente –Shiho retiró la mano, evitando el contacto –. Si no recuerda como te pusiste al solo saber que estaba detrás de ti, al acecho en el parvulario Beika… no tenías miedo de aquella situación, sino de verle… hasta yo observaba que era algo más personal. Seguro que durante tu recuperación del hotel el daño psicológico fue mayor que el físico.

–No vayas por ahí.

–¿Por qué te aíslas del mundo? –no pudo evitar mostrar signos de agonía en aquella pregunta, cuando se cerraba era imposible hablar con ella –. ¿Por qué cierras tu corazón, cuando alguien quiere ayudarte?

–Yo no tengo corazón, hace años que dejé de tenerlo.

–Si no lo tuvieras no estarías haciendo todo lo que te pidiera Gin por el bien de los niños –sonrió al ver como Shiho le miraba con sorpresa –. Sé que tu punto débil es Ayumi, das toda tu energía para que a ella no le ocurra nada, para que tenga la infancia que tú no tuviste, ¿verdad?

–Kudo, por favor, déjame en paz.

–Paraste tú esa bala porque piensas que le debes algo, porque intentó salvar a Akemi.

–¡No lo entiendes!

–¡Por eso quiero que me hables! –apretaba una de las finas manos de la chica que volvía a ignorar su mirada –. Quiero saber porque de pronto te has vuelto tan fría conmigo, ¿es porque te he mostrado que tu relación se rompió por una equivocación? ¿Qué si él te hubiera explicado toda la verdad seguirías a su lado porque él realmente te quería? –su voz mostraba calma, no la iba a juzgar por nada de eso, nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos –, puede ser que ese sentimiento nunca se apagó del todo… seguía latente, dentro de tu subconsciente, esperando escuchar esas razones para volver a renacer de las cenizas.

–Kudo yo…

–¿Le sigues… queriendo?

Esa pregunta le paró el corazón, sus manos apretaban con temor las frías cadenas de su columpio. Nunca había tenido el valor de preguntárselo a sí misma, cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

–No, no lo sé…

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–¡Pues que no lo sé! –se levantó con rabia, pasando por su lado para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos –. Estoy confusa.

–¿Confusa de qué?

–De muchas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–¡Pues que no se si te quiero a ti o a él! –se escapó de sus rojizos labios, agobiada del acorralamiento mental que éste le causaba. Parpadeó, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, con rostro avergonzado –. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota para estas cosas?

–N-no había pensado en esa opción.

–¡Por Dios Kudo, todo el mundo lo veía! –abría los brazos, intentando no gritar para que la agente del FBI no la escuchara –. ¡Hasta tu madre lo veía!

–¿Estás enamorada de mi?

–No, no lo sé… ya te he dicho que estoy confusa –volvía a bajar la voz, defendiéndose cruzando de nuevo los brazos sobre su cintura, sonrojada –. No sé si es amor o cariño… entiéndeme, no he nacido en un lugar en el que haya mucho de ese sentimiento.

No le miraba, se sentía tan avergonzada y sentir como con el paso de los minutos él no le contestaba aumentaba su tortura. Lo sabía, sabía que decirle aquello rompería la amistad que tanto le había costado lograr. Unos pasos cercanos a ella, poniéndose en frente hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Un pequeño beso fue depositado sobre los labios de la chica. Llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento, siempre se imaginaba que ese contacto sería potente, suave, agradable, como algo prohibido pero… no había nada.

Shinichi se separó de ella, estar más tiempo pegada a ella sería como traicionar a Ran. El siempre veía a Shiho como una hermana y esa prueba no cambiaba nada de eso.

–¿Y bien?

Shiho soltó un suspiro en forma de risa, sin dejar de llorar ni separar sus brazos.

–Maldita sea –sonreía irónicamente, con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer con delicadeza las dos últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él esa noche –, mi corazón sigue siendo de ese bastardo.


	22. Tentación agridulce

**XXII – Tentación agridulce**

–¿Un antiguo trabajador?

Shiho afirmó con la cabeza, agradecía el delicioso olor a café que desprendía el comedor de la casa de Jodie junto con Shinichi, era el lugar más seguro por el momento. Ninguno de ellos había dormido en toda la noche, pero, para la joven científica valió la pena, después de mucho tiempo se sentía liberada consigo misma.

No estaba enamorada de Kudo, como él dijo, era cariño… el mismo cariño que tuvo con Generic años atrás. El hilo negro que creía cortado en dos seguía intacto, atado al dedo meñique de aquel maldito asesino.

–Sí, tengo que reunirme con él durante el evento de esta noche –explicaba, dando sorbos a su café bajo la mirada de la agente americana –. Os pido por favor que no me sigáis, todo irá bien, Gin estará ahí conmigo por si algo sale mal.

–Pero…

–¿Kudo, quieres la cura de la Apoptixina? –le fulminaba de mala manera con la mirada. Se alegraba de poner ser de nuevo ella misma con él –. El me dará todo lo que necesito, y para ello tendréis que estar bien alejados del lugar o al mínimo movimiento que Gin considere extraño lo matará para mantener la Organización a salvo.

–Ya pero el problema no es ese –intentaba susurrar para que Jodie no escuchara el final de la frase –, el problema es que estés a solas con Gin, desde lo de anoche…

La joven científica golpeó con su zapato la rodilla de su compañero por debajo de la mesa, aunque susurrara no le hacía gracia que hablara de aquello delante de un agente del FBI. Bebió con mucho gusto el siguiente sorbo de café observando la cara de dolor del detective.

–¿Seguro que estarás bien, sola? –por primera vez se escuchaba la voz de Jodie, un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar el joven rostro de aquel asesino. Con el cuello de su habitual gabardina, junto con el gorro y su largo flequillo, casi siempre le había sido imposible lograr verle decentemente en una fotografía –. Estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo, ese hombre es peor que la serpiente que tentó a Eva con la manzana.

Su mirada conectó con la de Shiho, que agachó su rostro para removerse en su silla, nerviosa, ante la confusión de Shinichi. Sabía a qué se refería Jodie… recordaba aquella escena tan tensa que vivió en el hogar del profesor, totalmente sola, a su merced.

* * *

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –salió en forma de susurró, causado por el terror de verle una vez más entre en silencio de la noche. Agradecía el haberse vestido antes de salir del baño.

Gin le recibía con una fría sonrisa, con ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de color negro. Acercándose sigilosamente a la localización de Shiho, ella respondió dando dos pasos hacia atrás pero tropezó torpemente contra la mesa del comedor. Los brazos de él, apoyándose contra el mismo mueble, creaban una especie de celda perfecta para atraparla.

–Solo he venido a ver tu patético estado –se mofaba, exhalando el humo del cigarro que fumaba lentamente sin dejar que ésta escapara –. Necesito que te recuperes pronto, así no me sirves para nada.

Shiho se mordió el labio, en los ojos de aquel sociópata se reflejaban puntos de excitación. Como le dijo una vez a Shinichi, ese hombre era un sádico al que le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas por puro aburrimiento.

–Cómo puedes ver me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por tus cuidados pero ya puedo yo sola –no debía de perder la calma –. Me iba a acostar para estar bien para mañana, si no me hubieras dado el maldito antídoto antes de tiempo sabrías que mañana es cuando debemos quedar con mi científico.

–Claro que lo sabía, ya he inspeccionado la zona, además de otras cosas…

–¿Otras cosas?

La sonrisa de Gin amplió, creando una ansiedad atroz a la joven cuyo corazón latía con fuerza, resonando por todo su pecho. Una de las manos enguantadas del joven Gin acariciaba el rostro de Shiho, levantando su barbilla para verla mejor.

–Vas a volver a la Organización conmigo Sherry y no es una súplica, buscándote datos para arreglar el estropicio que me has hecho me he enterado de que tu laboratorio está sin saber por dónde seguir, y tu querido amigo escapó nada más despertarse de ese coma que yo le provoqué –explicaba, pasando la nariz por los cabellos húmedos de la joven científica. Siempre le encantaba disfrutar el olor frutal que ella emanaba, como uno de los mejores vinos que existía en el mundo –. En cuanto _esa persona_ conozca de mi boca tus avances con la Apoptixina volverás a tenerlo todo. Mi más sincera enhorabuena por no hablar con el FBI ni la policía –se mofaba nuevamente –. Estás completamente limpia para poder volver con nosotros, solo… deberás pasar unas pruebas y dejarás de sentirte sola, somos tu verdadera familia.

 _Ah, la dolorosa sensación de soledad…_

 _¿Cómo podía saber que se sentía así?_

–G-Gin…

–¿Es que acaso te faltó algo cuando estabas conmigo? –pasó la lengua por el cuello de la joven, excitándose del leve gemino que ésta emitía mientras dejaba caer levemente su cuello junto con su rostro hacia atrás. Aún recordaba a la perfección los puntos erógenos que más le apasionaba a la científica –. Te di poder, dinero y a mí, si quieres algo más yo te lo daré, me gustaría escuchar tus condiciones.

Shiho sentía como sus piernas temblaban, se iba a caer en una mezcla de terror y algo de excitación. Torpemente una de sus manos chocó con una pieza de porcelana que se encontraba detrás de ella, cayendo al suelo junto con un fuerte estallido al romperse. Sentía como Gin sujetaba su cintura con fuerza para subirla rápidamente sobre la mesa.

–Yo…

–Libertad, ¿verdad? –contestó al pensamiento interno de la joven, aun recordaba cuando le decía que hasta los cuervos querían ser libres. Susurraba en todo momento en la oreja sonrojada de la joven, tumbándola poco a poco, abriendo las piernas de la científica para colocárselas por encima de sus caderas –. Yo te lo daré Shiho, solo dime que sí y yo me encargaré de todo –una de sus manos se colaba entre sus ropajes, acariciando su piel…

–G-Gin, p-por favor…

–Dímelo Sherry, solo dímelo –sus labios se acercaba a los rojos de ella, cerrando ambos los ojos para dejar llevarse por el éxtasis del momento –. Y te llevaré conmigo.

Intentaba contestar pero no podía evitarlo. Quería dejarse llevar entre el silencio, roto por sus respiraciones agitadas. Volver a envolverse por aquella oscura aura que Gin emanaba como permitía tiempos atrás, juntos… sentía su aliento cerca de la boca.

–¡No le escuches!

Shiho abrió los ojos de golpe, colocando rápidamente la mano sobre el pecho de él para pararle. Por pocos centímetros el beso no se llevó a cabo. Gin chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, girándose bruscamente con el arma en mano con una mirada de ira, deseoso de acabar con quien les había interrumpido.

–Joder chico, eres el rey de las tentaciones, hasta yo he estado a punto de decirte que sí… –Jodie sonreía, aunque en el fondo se hallaba muy intimidada por el aura sombría que envolvía al joven de cabellos plateados –. Por una vez tengo el honor de hablar con la mano Izquierda de _esa persona_.

–No será por mucho tiempo, zorra.

Un fuerte estallido hizo gritar a la chica, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras eran engullidos por la oscuridad de la noche. Gin había disparado a la lámpara principal de la sala para poder huir, con Shiho herida de por medio ninguno de los dos podían entrar en un tiroteo.

–Mañana a la noche te esperaré en el hotel –un susurró acariciaba suavemente la oreja de la joven científica, haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo, observando la nada –. Ya acabaremos de hablar tú y yo, pero hasta entonces… –aunque no le veía sabía que le volvía a sonreír macabramente –. Buenas noches, Sherry.

* * *

Shiho parpadeó, recordar todo aquello le había supuesto mucho tiempo cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos. Sonrió a Jodie para calmarla, aún quería preguntarle que hacía tan cerca de su hogar…

–Déjame acompañarte aunque sea –la voz del joven detective provocó que la chica se girara a su dirección –, te prometo que mantendré las distancias.


	23. Recuperando el tiempo

**XXIII – Recuperando el tiempo**

 _¿Uauh, desde cuando Mezcal era tan famoso?_

Shiho cogió sorprendida una copa de champán que ofrecía uno de los camareros de aquella suntuosa fiesta. Mojó sus labios con la bebida, dándole un diminuto sorbo, asintiendo con la cabeza para que el hombre se pudiera marchar con su mejor sonrisa.

Nunca le gustaron esas fiestas, ni cuando iba con Gin para hacer misiones por separado. Odiaba la multitud, los gritos de la gente para mostrar quien tenía más razón en conversaciones absurdas de dinero y poder, las risas hipócritas de las mujeres para echar el lazo al mejor partido, entre otro largo etcétera.

Miró a su alrededor, aparte de la incomodidad que le causaba ese evento ahora también sentía terror, bajo una fría mirada de indiferencia… no debía de olvidar que ahora era una traidora para ellos y si, por casualidad, aparte de Mezcal hubiera otro de la Organización que conociera su historia estaría en un problema, en un gran y peligroso problema.

Soltó un leve suspiro, que chocó con su fina copa de cristal que aún se hallaba cerca de su boca. No tenía sed ni hambre, solo quería encontrar a su ex trabajador para marcharse de allí rápidamente. Aún recordaba la última fiesta: el hotel Haido, la huida, los disparos, la sangre junto con la nieve. Le disparó con tanta facilidad….

– _¿Me quisiste en algún momento?_

– _Te daré el valor de la duda._

El recuerdo de aquel lejano día que se enfrentó a Gin en su laboratorio, enfrente de todos, con pistola en mano apuntando a la frente del asesino de su hermana apareció en su mente. No quería recordarlo, ya había pasado medio año de aquello pero…

 _¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad?_

 _¿Porque estaban todos delante?_

 _¿No quería admitir que casi traicionó a la Organización?_

Sus brazos apretaron con ansiedad su ajustado vestido para la ocasión… ojalá este traje no acabara igual de mal que el de la otra vez. No le gustaría tener que deberle un armario entero a la madre de Kudo, ambas tenían el mismo gusto por las mismas marcas y no eran para nada baratas.

Un brazo rodeó su cintura tirando de ella bruscamente, afuera de la multitud. Un leve gemido salió de su boca debido a la fuerte expiración de sus pulmones ante tal fuerza. Entró en una habitación, observándola atentamente: era el lugar de descanso para todo el personal de la fiesta. Escuchó, detrás de sí, como la puerta se cerraba para que su azulada mirada se encontrara de pronto con una verde.

Intentó abrir la boca para hablarle, aun sin saber que decirle… la última vez que le vio estaba encima de una mesa siendo interrumpidos por Jodie. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras dejaba cuidadosamente la copa de champán sobre uno de los muebles, intentando controlar la situación.

–Como puedes ver, estoy aquí –agradeció que su voz no temblara –. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

–Cuando te di ese estúpido libro de tu padre le arranqué antes unas páginas que no eran de tu incumbencia –no la miraba, sacando un mechero del pantalón para encender uno de sus cigarros, bueno, era mejor ver esa estampa estando en adolescente que no en niño –. Él puede acceder fácilmente al lugar donde dejé ese material.

–¿Le arrancaste unas páginas?

–Sí, eso acabo de decir.

–¿Y cómo sabes que esas páginas puede ayudarme con mi Apoptixina?

–Porque la que yo me tomé no era la tuya, sino la de tus padres –respondió con sorna, exhalando el humo, esta vez sí que la miraba, de una forma penetrante que intimidó a la chica, parecía como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma –. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan lenta para entender las cosas, Sherry?

Shiho se mordió el labio, no era que no entendiera las cosas sino que…

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Me lo contó Vermouth.

–¿Cuándo?

–Eso ahora no importa.

Se acercó a ella, tirando el cigarro hacia un lado. Acariciando su mejilla derecha con una de sus manos enguantadas. Shiho cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese gesto íntimo que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza, temeroso de sufrir de nuevo ante aquel hombre de negro.

Con el dedo pulgar presionaba el labio inferior de la científica, que temblaba tímidamente antes de ser conectados con los suyos, terminando así lo que no pudo hacer la noche anterior. Su lengua chocaba con la de ella, dominando el interior de su boca… compartiendo el sabor frío del champán con el calor del tabaco.

Como sabía, seguía siendo dueño de su corazón: aquí si sentía eso sentimientos que no percibía con Shinichi, fuerza, deseo… Gin rodeó con una mano su cintura para estrecharla más hacia él, profundizando todavía más aquel beso.

Alguien picó a la puerta, haciendo que los dos se separasen pocos centímetros, con la respiración agitada. Shiho agradeció que la volvieran a parar antes de caer de nuevo en la tentación del joven asesino.

Parecía que iban a abrir la puerta pero el griterío de la gente de manera jubila por la aparición del invitado principal hizo que esa persona se marchara de allí, sin llegar a entrar. La científica suspiró aliviada, todavía pegada al fuerte cuerpo de él, sus miradas conectaron al medir los dos la misma altura.

Se le hacía raro no ponerse de puntillas para besarlo, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven por ese pensamiento.

–No te equivoques, esta noche no voy a dejar que te vayas –la soltaba bruscamente para poder darle un pequeño artilugio, que le colocaba con gestos seguros en el interior de la oreja sonrojada de la chica. Seguramente sería un pequeño altavoz con micrófono para poder escucharlo todo desde una zona segura –. No me has dado tu respuesta, Sherry.

–Gin yo no quiero vol… –intentó terminar la frase pero Gin no le dio oportunidad, cerró la puerta bruscamente detrás de sí, dejando a la científica sola… con sus pensamientos.

La gente aplaudía nuevamente ante aquel atractivo hombre de mediana edad que subía con completa confianza aquellos pequeños escalones que le alzaban sobre un atril, en medio del escenario.

Sonriente, con una dentadura perfecta, explicaba a sus mayoristas sus estudios, los únicos que podía mostrar al público ya que lo más ambiciosos pertenecían al oscuro mundo de la Organización. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sherry y, por unas milésimas de segundos ésta detectó sorpresa… pero al ver como él le guiñaba el ojo de una manera pícara para poder seguir con su intenso monologo, se sintió segura; Gin tenía razón: el laboratorio de Tottori no sabía nada de su trágica traición y huida de ésta.

Todo iba a ir bien, sí… Gin se encontraba en algún punto de la fiesta vigilándola y todo se basaría en una amigable conversación con un ex trabajador para que le pasara material para su propia investigación.

Ésta no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al acabar la interesante charla sobre el poder del cerebro humano y su manipulación, el poderoso hombre se acercaba a su ubicación, con una mirada brillante de placer.

–Cuanto tiempo Sherry –adelantó la mano para dar un amistoso apretón –, ¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

–Me atrevería a decir que un año.

–Pues no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de encantadora –sonrió, haciendo que Shiho se sonrojara levemente ante el cortés comentario –. ¿Has venido sola?

–Claro –parpadeó, algo confusa, sabiendo perfectamente que toda esa conversación era escuchada en directo desde otra parte de la fiesta o quizás desde la calle –. ¿Con quién iba a venir?

–Con Gin –alzó los hombros, cogiendo una copa para acompañar a la chica –. La última vez que te vi vino a recogerte para llevarte junto con tu hermana a Beika, todos dieron por hecho que volvisteis juntos.

–En verdad no, solo era temas de trabajo, espero que alguien apostara por ello.

–Yo mismo señorita, gracias a ti he ganado un buen pellizco –brindó, alzando la copa –. Por humillar a la mitad de mi plantilla, más vale tarde que nunca.

Shiho soltó una tímida carcajada, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan cómoda con alguien de la Organización. Le acompañó a una mesa reservada para poder continuar la tranquila conversación, alejado de la multitud. Según pasaba el tiempo, las copas vacías comenzaban a hacerse ver en el ambiente.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado mi exposición, es un gran halago viniendo del cerebro de la Organización.

–Ha sido bastante interesante –la verdad que el campo de la mente siempre le había llamado la atención durante sus estudios pero la Organización ya tenía sus planes para ella –. Me recuerda mucho al experimento que empezó Generic que consistía justamente en ello, controlar la mente del más débil.

–Otro gran genio –dijo tomando una nueva copa; a diferencia de él, Shiho si comenzaba a sentir síntomas de embriaguez –. ¿Sabes que fue de él? –acercó más su rostro al de ella, interesado por la respuesta –. Me contaron que nada más despertar del coma no era el mismo, que perdió la cordura.

La joven científica tembló al recordar cuando se encontró con él, encogido. Si que no era el mismo, estaba obsesionado con ella y casi pierde la memoria por su locura causada por la ira de Gin. Por suerte ahora él tenía una nueva vida, apartado de todo con una preciosa familia que le quería, para comenzar de nuevo.

Algunas veces coincidía con él al volver del parvulario, se le veían tan bien…

 _Y le envidiaba tanto._

–Era un buen chico –le defendió –. Lo mejor sería que la Organización dejase de buscar su localización y se pusiera con cosas mejores –se burló, dirigiendo esas palabras a un Gin que seguramente le estaba escuchando.

–No lo dudo.

Shiho suspiró, sentía como la sala le comenzaba a dar vueltas… de la comodidad se había pasado con el alcohol. Seguramente él lo sabría, las pocas veces que estuvo algo ebria, Gin se lo hacía notar porque sus mejillas siempre se coloreaban. Colocó un mechón de su cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja, tenía que ir directa. Ya con la larga conversación no parecería tan sospechosa su petición.

–Mezcal, aparte de venir para escuchar tu teoría he venido para pedirte un favor.

–¿Un favor?

–Sí –comenzaba su don del engaño, una de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendió de aquel oscuro mundo criminal –. Perdí unas páginas del libro de mi padre y mis compañeros me comentaron que tú podrías encontrármelas.

–Claro, no hay problema –sonrió, dando un sorbo al champán –. Dime qué día quieres que nos veamos y te las doy.

 _¿Así, tan rápido?_

 _Había olvidado lo fácil que era lograr las cosas dentro de la Organización._

 _Como dijo Gin, en verdad, todos los de aquel mundo eran como una gran familia._

–Gracias Mezcal.

–Gracias a ti Sherry, por esta cálida velada –mostraba una dulce mirada afable –. Será la excusa perfecta para verte una noche más.

Una hora más tarde salió del hotel, victoriosa pero algo inestable mientras se abrigada ante el frío invernal que azotaba esa noche de febrero. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Shinichi, aunque no le vio en todo el evento supo que estaba ahí… a su lado. Seguramente saberlo fue lo que le dio valor para seguir adelante con esa locura.

Un coche negro conocido aparcó a su lado, su conductor le sonreía fríamente desde la ventanilla, expectante por la noche que les esperaba. Los transeúntes pasaban asombrados, preguntándose como un chico tan joven se podía permitir pagar aquel porsche de lujo y clásico como ese.

 _Si supieran la verdad._

 _La triste verdad._


	24. Las apariencias engañan

**XXIV – Las apariencias engañan**

– _Moriré, como ella._

Gin parpadeó, no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que Sherry pronunció antes de desmayarse, durante la fuga de su misión. Ahora se encontraba profundamente dormida en el asiendo del copiloto, a causa del cansancio y la agradable sensación de la calefacción que la envolvía dentro del porsche.

Hacía poco que habían llegado a su destino, aparcados al lado del hotel donde toda esa pesadilla comenzó por culpa del aburrimiento de Vermouth. Se incorporó, para observar la tranquila respiración de la joven, que, apoyaba instintivamente su fina mano sobre la herida, cada día que pasaría más se cerraría para convertirse en una pequeña línea blanquecina sobre su piel

Sabía que esa palabras se refería a ese disparo: era hermano gemelo del disparo que él mismo descerrajó a la hermana mayor de la científica: Akemi Miyano. Sabía perfectamente que la bala que salió de su Pietro Beretta era un daño que sentenciaría a tres esquinas; la víctima y a ellos dos mismos.

Como se iba a imaginar que la imbécil prefirió quedarse allí desangrándose en vez de ir en busca de ayuda, al saber poco sobre ellos no era un riesgo. Poco más pudo hacer delante de Vodka y, incluso con su parca inteligencia se dio cuenta de que era algo extraño que no la matara directamente con un disparo en la frente. Él nunca fallaba.

Esperaba que seguir viva era la respuesta suficiente por lo que hizo por ella, ya que nunca saldría de sus labios… ¿O cuanto tardaría en echárselo en cara, furiosa? ¿Podrían volver a la normalidad aún teniendo el peso de la muerte de esa mujer? Sherry era rencorosa, demasiado rencorosa pero teniendo en cuenta su pasado era algo normal.

 _¿Y si en el fondo de su corazón lo único que quería era reunirse con ella?_

 _Acabar con lo que tuviera pendiente para después… tener su ansiada libertad._

 _En verdad ya lo intentó una vez tomándose la famosa Apoptixina._

–Sherry –sacaba las llaves del coche, apagando así finalmente la radio y la calefacción. La joven abría lentamente los ojos, estirando los brazos para volver poco a poco a dura la realidad –. Ya hemos llegado.

Cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que la joven científica, que miraba tristemente el lugar a donde se dirigían, seguía los pasos de Gin a cierta distancia. No entraron por la impresionante puerta giratoria, sino por el parking.

Al parecer era un hotel de esos que muchos ejecutivos utilizaban para llevar a sus amantes o secretarias a la cama durante sus grandes giras y conferencias. No es que al hombre de negro le hicieran mucha falta esos lugares... pero le iba bastante bien por las puertas traseras con código y el ascensor privado para que nadie les viera.

Shiho se sorprendió al ver como aquella habitación apenas tenía muebles, hizo una mueca divertida: seguramente Gin, al verse en un estado infantil despertó su famosa ira, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso… ese día seguro que la mujer de la limpieza hizo su mejor trabajo.

Le dio la espalda. Contemplando como en el armario del fondo se encontraba su famosa gabardina negra colgada de una percha, con la que siempre el hombre se vestía. Esa prensa prenda le permitía camuflarse perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche. Pasó sus dedos por la fría tela de ésta, su tacto era como siempre lo recordaba…

–¿De qué querías hablar?

–De tus condiciones.

–¿De qué?

–Para volver a la Organización.

La científica negó con la cabeza.

–No pienso volver –se cruzó de brazos para volverle a dar la espalda, mirando por la ventana a los transeúntes pasear –, además me dijiste que era una orden, no una súplica así que no entiendo porque ahora quieres hablar de condiciones.

–Luego pensé que se te podría ir la lengua una vez estemos ahí, delante de Anokata.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre tu hermana.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco pero no dio señas de ello. Dejó pasar los segundos antes de emitir un leve suspiro.

–Gracias.

–¿Gracias por?

–Por haberlo intentado –esa vez si miró a los ojos del asesino, unos instantes antes de volver a su paisaje nocturno –. Me lo han explicado todo… nunca pude ver su ficha de defunción, y por fin entiendo que no me lo contaras delante de todos, nunca hablaré de tu traición, ni dentro ni fuera de la Organización… no debes preocuparte por ello.

Sentía como las manos enguantadas de Gin se posaban sobre sus hombros, la respiración tranquila del asesino chocaba contra su nunca.

–Solo te pido que me dejes libre…

–Es imposible eso que me pides –coló sus manos entre las finas tiras del vestido para bajarlas lentamente, rozando contra la piel de sus brazos –. Sigues siendo mía… no voy a permitir que otro hombre que no sea yo te ponga las manos encima, aunque para ello tenga que perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo.

–Gin… –las manos de ese hombre acariciaba su cintura para dejar caer el vestido contra el suelo una vez pasaba sus caderas, dejándole solo con su ropa interior y los tacones.

Se giró temerosa, observando como éste se quitaba los guantes con la boca para acariciar su rostro, piel con piel. Creando un beso que acalló por un momento sus peores miedos, aunque fuera más joven sus movimientos seguían siendo firmes, fuertes con confianza ganada con el paso de los años.

Dominaba su boca, su lengua y cuando quiso darse cuenta su espalda se estiraba contra las suaves sábanas de aquella cama que envolvería su cuerpo esa noche. Escuchó como sus zapatos de tacón caían contra el suelo junto con los de él, atrapada bajo el cuerpo del joven de negro que se tumbaba encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

Gin estiró uno de sus brazos para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, cogiendo una diminuta capsula, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que sometía sin cesar. Separó los labios, respirando agitadamente mientras alzaba la barbilla de Sherry.

–Tómatela.

–¿No podrías ponerte un preservativo por una vez en tu vida?

–Odio esas cosas y lo sabes.

–Es mi cuerpo.

El chico sonrió fríamente, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

–Y también el mío.

Abrió la boca para reprocharle pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer, la pastilla entró, rozando sus dientes para ser introducida hasta su garganta gracias a la húmeda lengua de Gin… cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se la había tragado.

Cerró sus azulados ojos, dejándose llevar, permitiendo que el tacto sobresaliera por encima de los demás sentidos. Como su mano bajaba por el cuello, acariciando su barriga para pasar calmadamente hacia atrás, desabrochando su sujetador. Como la cálida lengua rozaba uno de sus pezones provocando que soltara un leve gemido antes que se lo succionara con fuerza mientras con otra mano apretaba el otro con fiereza.

Una fuerte corriente de placer atizó y recorrió toda su columna hasta llegar a su sexo que se rozaba contra la cremallera del pantalón de Gin, manteniendo encerrado la fuerte erección que crecía a causa los continuos gemidos de la mujer.

La besaba con fuerza, pasión, haciendo que a veces sintiera que se ahogaba entre su lengua mientras una de sus manos se colaba, ahora, en la única ropa intima que le quedaba puesta. Dos dedos entraron en su interior haciendo que la científica se tensara, doblando sus pies hasta que sus dedos rozaron con las sábanas, suspirando de placer.

Los movía, giraba en el húmedo hueco de la joven, observando cómo gemía y su rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza ante la sonrisa burlona de éste mientras rozaba con la palma su clítoris.

Dentro de esa habitación parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos dos, como si el tiempo hubiera echado hacia atrás… a sus mejores tiempos: antes de que el FBI se pusiera en medio.

Un fuerte gemido resonó por la habitación, Sherry había llegado al clímax solo con los movimientos de los dedos del joven. Arañaba su espalda, tensando todavía más sus piernas, incorporándose lo poco que podía mientras resbalaba sus uñas por la tela de la camiseta de éste.

Jadeaba agotada, dejando caer ambas piernas mientras éste retiraba sus dedos, mojados. Gin se levantó para poder quitarse la camiseta con calma, pasando sus manos por su pantalón para quitárselos a la vez que su ropa interior, liberando su palpitante miembro. Se volvió a colocar lentamente sobre la cama, haciendo que crujiera por el cambio el peso, gateando hasta la altura de Sherry.

Besándola separó sus piernas, haciendo que ella se incorporase levemente, apenas unos centímetros, para colocar la mano contra el sudado tórax de él en forma de nerviosismo y temblorosa… pero la penetró de una sola acometida, fuerte, fugaz haciendo que se volviera a tumbar con suma elegancia. La sentía completamente, aun hinchada por su primer e intenso orgasmo la embestía, una y otra vez, apoyando la frente sobre el suave hombro de la chica. Entrelazando sus manos.

Abría la boca, acompañando los gemidos de ésta al ritmo de sus bombeos con la cadera, cada vez más rápido, dejando que los minutos pasaran hasta sentir como de nuevo Sherry se estremecía, junto con sus largas piernas.

–Venga… dámelo… –jadeaba, agotado, vulnerable pero dominante entre los brazos de aquella mujer que le volvía completamente loco –. Dámelo… Sherry…

Y ahí estaba, el segundo… sus intensas contracciones envolviendo su miembro hizo que se dejara llevar, explotando en su interior. Sus mentes desconectaron dejándose llevar por el intenso placer de esa interminable noche… no importaba nada más, solo ellos dos. Convirtiéndose en uno.


	25. Consecuencias inesperadas

**XXV – Consecuencias inesperadas**

 _¿Cuándo hacía que no escuchaba la melodía de su propio móvil?_

Gin abrió sus inexpresivos ojos, encontrándose a pocos centímetros del rostro dormido de Sherry. Ésta se encontraba en postura fetal, hacia su dirección… y cuanto más se despertaba más sentía las suaves piernas de la científica entrelazadas con las suyas. Con las puntas de sus delicados dedos acariciaba una de las tantas cicatrices de su tórax.

Se levantó, provocando que la chica se girara hacia la otra dirección para seguir inmersa en un profundo sueño. Su esbelto cuerpo se hallaba tapado y envuelto por las finas sábanas blancas de la cama. Sin darle mucha importancia descolgó el teléfono, colocándose la mano sobre la frente para apartar el flequillo plateado de la cara.

–¿Qué?

Percibió como la respiración del individuo se cortaba, por la sorpresa del tajante saludo. Fuera quien fuera ya le había intimidado con una sola palabra. ¿Qué hora era?

–¿Aniki?

–¿Qué coño quieres, Vodka?

Al parecer se encontraba desorientado, Gin no entendía el porqué… ¿si le había llamado expresamente a él, a su teléfono móvil, quien esperaba que lo cogiera? Agachó la cabeza para pasar la mano por atrás, hacia sus cabellos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–L-Lo siento –escuchaba como tragaba nerviosamente la saliva –. Solo es que su voz se escucha un poco extraña.

 _Ah, por eso era._

–Vaya, al parecer dejarte con la sección de tecnología no sirve para nada –se burlaba cruelmente de su compañero, buscando un mechero para encender un cigarro. Percibió como Sherry respiraba con fuerza por la boca. Sonrió lascivamente mientras observaba su espalda –, si no eres ni capaz de que tu teléfono móvil funcione decentemente.

–Ah, ya...

–¿Qué quieres? –repitió, exhalando lentamente el primer humo de su cigarro, tirando las cenizas al suelo –. Espero que no hayas metido la pata en nada y tenga que salvarte el culo una vez más –no era la primera vez que le llamaba por esas razones y no sería la última.

–Ah, no… era avisarte de la reunión, al no verte últimamente por nuestras instalaciones me pareció correcto decírtelo, es dentro de tres días, en el muelle de A.D.

El joven de negro exhaló nuevamente el humo entre los labios, esbozando una fría sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes de modo intimidante. Joder, tres días… el antídoto terminaría dentro de dos contando esa misma mañana, más le valía a la pequeña ratita tener un as en la manga.

–La próxima vez mándame un email, como la gente normal –mostraba desprecio en sus palabras –. Creo que está dentro de tus capacidades.

–Ah, Vermouth me dijo que lo mejor era que te llamara personalmente.

Ocultó su mirada con el largo flequillo, dejando que el cigarro se consumiera lentamente con el paso del tiempo, permitiendo que el silencio reinara una vez más en aquella conversación.

–Já, menuda zorra...

El sol se alzó y esa misma mañana no se diferenciaba mucho de los demás, o eso pensaba Shiho, que observaba el tranquilo paisaje que pasaba a gran velocidad por la ventanilla del porsche.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. La científica conocía perfectamente la situación en que se encontraba Gin, que le explicó mientras ésta se dormía, después de acostarse una vez más juntos, para calmar así la profunda inquietud del joven asesino. Apoyada sobre su torso, escuchando los latidos de su frío corazón.

Si no volvía a aparecer en tres días los de la Organización le buscarían y todos estarían perdidos, incluido él. Podía comprobar cómo tristemente él también tenía una libertad muy limitada, como ella la tuvo en sus días en aquel oscuro mundo, encerrada en aquellos laboratorios.

La mano enguantada del joven pasó de estar en la palanca de marchas al suave muslo de ella, acariciándolo con un leve apretón, atento a la carretera con rostro sereno.

Shiho sonrió levemente, respondiendo ese gesto con la única mano libre sobre la suya, ya que la otra se encontraba apoyada bajo su barbilla para poder contemplar más cómodamente el trayecto. A veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que era para el hombre saber en que estaba pensando en todo momento.

Poco a poco reconocía su querido barrio de Beika.

–¿No te iría bien que tuviera mi teléfono móvil para contactar con más facilidad?

–Lo destruí, no me gustaba ver la cantidad de extraños que tenías apuntados –se mofaba al recordarlo, ese aparato ahora mismo se encontraba en el fondo de un río –. Dame las gracias porque no les haya ido dando caza, uno a uno, llamaría demasiado la atención… ya te inventarás una buena excusa para cuando desaparezcas.

La joven científica acomodó la espalda en el asiento y suspiró, sin soltar la mano de Gin… Era tan incomodo hablar de aquello.

–Cuando todo esto termine volverás conmigo –seguía sin mirarla –. No tienes ninguna alternativa, hazte ya a la idea.

Quiso contestarle pero una escena hizo que lo olvidara todo por un instante… justamente ahora pasaban por delante del instituto Teitan y juraría que había visto a Ran llorando en brazos de Sonoko. Parpadeó, sorprendida a la vez que extrañada por lo que acababa de ver sus ojos.

–¿Has visto algo?

–No… nada.

Colocó la mano sobre la zona del corazón, que, junto con su instinto decía que algo iba mal, horriblemente mal… cosa que con desgracia pudo confirmarlo una hora después, al estar completamente sola en el hogar de Agasa. El joven detective se hallaba derrotado, con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, sentado sobre las escaleras en espera de alguien con quien hablar.

–Kudo…

* * *

Una cálida taza de café se posó enfrente del chico, que permanecía cubriendo el rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos, pero esta vez sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

–¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada? –preguntó la joven científica, sentándose enfrente de él para servirse su propia ración de café –. Estás muy pálido…

Shinichi no contestó, provocando que la chica se incomodara un poco más con la tensa situación. No entendía que había podido ocurrir en tan poco espacio de tiempo… se miraba las palmas de las manos, esperando. No sabía cómo ayudarle, jamás le había visto en ese estado, jamás.

–¿Sabes quién fue el mayor patrocinador de la charla de tu compañero?

La joven científica alzó su mirada, agradeciendo escuchar su voz.

–¿Quién?

–La corporación Suzuki.

Finalmente sus ojos conectaron, aunque los de la chica se abrieron un poco más, a causa de la sorpresa con las palabras de su fiel compañero de deducciones. ¿Esa era la razón por lo que no le vio en toda la reunión? ¿Estaba ocupado hablando con Sonoko?

–No lo sabía, pero no te preocupes ellos no están metido en lo nuestro –intentó calmarle ya que jamás escuchó ese apellido dentro de la Organización criminal –. No entiendo nada Kudo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué Ran estaba llorando en el instituto?

–¿La has visto?

–Sí, volviendo con el auto de Gin –se mordió el labio, seguramente ya sabía que había pasado la noche con él –. Estaba en brazos de Sonoko, pero no pude ver más, lo siento.

–Estaba en la fiesta –entrecerró los ojos, le dolía nada más recordar todo lo que sucedió mientras vigilaba a la científica –. Y Ran estaba con ella para que disfrutara del evento, me acerqué al verme para saludarla pero…

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Shiho, me siguió –volvió a taparse, avergonzado o culpable por todo aquello –. El día de San Valentín me siguió… no entiendo como no pensé en esa opción, es tan propio de ella…

 _Oh, Dios mío._

 _No, no podía ser._

–No me digas que… –salió en forma de un susurro, ahogado, sin tener valor de querer escuchar la palabra clave que haría que ella también se sintiera culpable –. ¿Shinichi, fue testigo de nuestra conversación del parque?

El chico no respondió, unas pequeñas y finas lágrimas se percibían en ambas mejillas de éste haciendo que la ansiedad de Shiho aumentara, arañando la superficie de la mesa.

–¡Kudo, por favor! –suplicó, acercándose a él para levantarle la cara –. ¡Contéstame!

–Sí…

–No puede ser… –no quería imaginarse la cara destrozada de Ran, al ver que el hombre de su vida se había alejado de ella en su cena de San Valentín para besar a otra mujer. Su mirada también mostraba arrepentimiento, culpabilidad –. ¿Le has explicado que ese beso no significó nada?

–No quiere escucharme.

–Kudo si tú no se lo dices, se lo diré yo personalmente.

–Me ha dejado claro que no quiere verme –observaba como el café había dejado de sacar humo, seguramente ya estaría frío –. No te preocupes Shiho, por mi culpa te dejé a solas con Gin, esa es otra cosa que nunca me voy a perdonar.

–Estoy aquí, bien –le abrazó, ella sí que no se perdonaría nunca que su egoísmo le hubiera costado la pareja a su buen amigo –. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.


	26. Al limite

**XXVI – Al límite**

–¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Shiho giró la cabeza ante el origen de aquella voz, levantando los finos dedos del teclado. La joven científica sonrío tristemente ante la inofensiva pregunta: Era verdad, no lo había pensado, el detective no tenía donde ir ya que su hogar estaba ocupado por otra persona… conocía tan bien esa sensación de no tener un lugar en donde estar.

–No entiendo esa pregunta Kudo, haz lo que quieras –intentaba no parecer ruda antes el chico, volviendo a mirar el pequeño monitor –. Esta casa es tanto tuya como mía –sus ojos mostraron tristeza al recordar una vez más al profesor Agasa.

Escuchaba como los pasos de Shinichi se acercaba a su ubicación, colocándose detrás de ella para observar mejor lo que hacía. No le importó, era imposible que éste entendiera todos los datos y cálculos de la pantalla.

–¿Sigues con la Apoptixina?

–Sí, tengo que buscar alguna manera de que Gin vuelva a su estado original aunque sea para un mes.

–¿No decías que la reunión era dentro de tres días? –frunció el ceño, confuso de porque quería crear un antídoto que durara más de esos días –. ¿Hay algo más que me ocultas?

La joven científica negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de anotar sus ideas y repasar las anteriores escritas con el paso del tiempo, sus ensayos y errores.

–No, pero sería mejor que estuviera allí una buena temporada –explicaba, dándole a la rueda del ratón para volver al principio de todo de sus anotaciones –. Sería positivo para todos que él siguiera haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, volviendo a su querida rutina.

–¿Crees que te llevará con él?

No contestó, leyendo atentamente el efecto del Baikal en el cuerpo de Shinichi, sí, lo mejor era crear el potente antídoto en base de ese alcohol. Fuera la edad que fuera el efecto de la multiplicación de las células que ese licor creaba no iba a fallar… un pequeño recuerdo apareció en su mente:

– _Cuando todo esto termine volverás conmigo –Gin seguía conduciendo sin mirarla –. No tienes ninguna opción, hazte ya a la idea._

Shiho se mordió el labio, no había pensado en esa alternativa... Una vez en su estado real podía arrastrarla hasta los laboratorios de la Organización para continuar allá con el antídoto.

–No lo creo, por el momento no está en condiciones de hacer lo que le dé la maldita gana… –mintió, para animarse a sí misma –, te costara que me vaya de tu lado, créeme.

El chico estiró los brazos, observando atentamente como ya iba siendo la hora de cenar. Si fuera por Shiho seguiría ensimismada con sus estudios sin cenar nada, pasando toda la noche despierta para tener ese antídoto a tiempo.

–Voy a preparar nuestra cena, te dejo con lo tuyo.

–¿Ah, pero tú sabes cocinar? –se rió de su amigo para animarlo un poco, de la única manera que ella sabía hacer –. A veces me llegas a sorprender.

* * *

Bostezó, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido ese gesto durante toda la noche. Cerrando la pequeña caja de metal que se hallaba sobre su escritorio con siete pequeñas capsulas alineadas a la perfección, finalizando así su tarea.

Estaba agotada, totalmente exhausta pero orgullosa de terminar su objetivo tan al límite de la fecha. Ya, por hoy, esperaría a que llegase la noche para volver a su estado infantil… ya Gin se encargaría de tomarse ese nuevo antídoto mañana o antes de la reunión, descansando un poco el cuerpo de tanto jugar a ser Dios. Para ellos ya había pasado la semana, aunque Shinichi aún tenía tres días más.

Su corazón dio un vuelco a recordar que por su culpa estaba peleado con Ran, si lograse que el detective la trajera a casa antes de encogerse podía solucionarlo y dejar esos tres días para ellos solos, sin Gin de por medio… se dejó caer, agotada, sobre la cama. Aún no había salido el sol, podía descansar aunque fuera unas pocas horas.

–Haibara –Shiho abrió los ojos como respuesta, permaneciendo en la misma postura que tenía pocas horas antes de dormir, aunque para ella solo había pasado como un parpadeo –. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

–¿Ahora me llamas Haibara? –bostezó nuevamente, a veces pensaba que dormir esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad era peor que mantenerse despierta durante todo el día –. Suena como si tuviera trastornos de personalidad.

–Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme, ya que pronto volverás a ser ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pasando la mano por su flequillo. En verdad echaba en falta todo aquello y poder volver al parvulario para ver de nuevo a los niños no le iría mal para desconectar.

–Déjame ayudarte con el desayuno, ya terminé con lo mío –se levantó, para enseñarle la pequeña caja que tanto trabajo le había costado finalizar. Vio una chispa de curiosidad en la mirada de su fiel amigo, que acercaba lentamente la mano para tocar una de las cápsulas. Shiho cerró con fuerza, pillando por poco los dedos de éste –. Ni se te ocurra tomarte una de estas, o robarla, podrías terminar muerto –le fulminaba con la mirada –, es demasiado fuerte para ti, es exclusivamente para Gin.

–Vaya… ¿crees que vendrá ahora?

–No –negó rotundamente con la cabeza, saliendo hacia el pasillo junto con él para cerrar la puerta tras de sí –. Le dije que el día anterior a encogerse se mantuviera en una zona segura, estará en su hotel, esperando lo inevitable.

–Pero hasta la noche…

–A veces fallo –sonrió, abriendo uno de los cajones para sacar un cuchillo para cortar el pan, sintiendo como Shinichi le daba la espalda para calentar el café –. Os pensáis que soy perfecta, que tengo un don para la ciencia pero no es así… antes hacia pruebas con ratones y los resultados eran distintos a los del ser humano… podría durar más o mucho menos.

–Entonces sí, mejor que no salgáis.

–Espero que tú hagas lo mismo dentro de tres días, no lo había probado antes con nadie, ahora mismo es una ruleta para todos nosotros –sintió como la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas, soltando el cuchillo para colocarse la mano sobre la cara, apretando el puente de la nariz –. Ah… vaya…

–¿Estás bien? –colocaba las manos sobre los finos hombros de la chica, haciendo que se volviera a estabilizar –. Estás pálida.

–Sí, no te preocupes –sonrió para calmarle, volviendo a centrarse en su plato –. No he dormido lo suficiente, solo es eso, luego volveré a echarme un rato.

–A veces te esfuerzas demasiado –sacaba los cubiertos para colocarlos sobre la mesa de la cocina, el olor a café volvía a hacerse presente esa mañana en ese hogar –. Aunque sé que no tienes otra opción, lo siento.

–¿Qué sientes?

–Desde que apareciste aquí, huyendo de la Organización –sus miradas se conectaron, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente cogiendo los platos para llevarlos hasta a él –. Te tengo desde el primer creando un antídoto para mí… me da la sensación que… saliste de un laboratorio para hacerte entrar a otro.

–Ambos hemos sido un poco egoístas, uno con el otro –colocaba una de las piezas de porcelana delante de la silla de Kudo –. Me alegra saber eso, ahora siento que estamos en paz.

–H-Haibara…

La segunda pieza de porcelana se posó, pero no en el otro lado de la mesa sino contra el suelo. Creando un estallido que llamó la atención al joven detective, girándose. Shiho se encontraba de rodillas, apoyada con una mano contra el mueble para intentar no caerse bruscamente contra éste.

–¡¿Estás bien?! –intentaba levantarla pero pesaba mucho más que otras veces, como un peso muerto –. ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!

–N-no me encuentro muy bien… –susurraba, estaba pálida, como antes. Sentía como un sudor frío emanaba de su cuerpo –. N-no… siento las piernas…

–¿No las sientes?

Un fuerte gemido de dolor salió de su boca, un sonido que él conocía demasiado bien. Las uñas de ésta se clavaron fuertemente contra los hombros de Shinichi haciendo que instintivamente se mordiera con fuerza el labio para combatir esa pequeña tortura.

–¿Se te está pasando el efecto del antídoto?

–C-creo que sí… –apoyaba el rostro contra la camisa del detective, respirando con suma dificultad, repitiendo de nuevo el grito de dolor –. Y-ya te dije… que no era perfecta…

–Aguanta… –la abrazó con fuerza para calmarla, aparentando los dientes al sentir de nuevo el punzante dolor de las uñas de ésta.

Un nuevo gemido de dolor salió de la boca de la científica, junto con un fuerte latido de su corazón, uno detrás de otro.

–K-Kudo –se alarmó –. N-No siento los brazos…

El joven detective la apartó observando que estaba blanca, como la nieve… algo no iba bien, pasaban los minutos pero la chica no se encogía pero en cambio si se volvía más débil. Como si algo en su interior se alimentaba de ella, apagándola poco a poco.

–C-Creo que me equivoqué en algún cálculo, lo siento… –esbozaba una sonrisa irónica, jadeando, preguntándose si a Gin le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo –. Esto nos pasa por querer jugar a ser Dios o el Diablo… h-hay cosas… que el ser humano… no debe tocar…

–¡Espera, llamaré a una ambulancia! –se veía la desesperación en su mirada, sin saber si debía soltarla, cada vez estaba más fría –. No te mueras en mis brazos, por favor.

–Estoy asustada… –sollozó. Apenas sentía nada, un fuerte calambre atizó su cerebro haciendo que escuchara un fuerte pitido en su oreja, cada vez más agudo, molesto… lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo junto con sus latidos, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más, cerrando sus ojos.

–¡Shiho!

Abrió levemente la boca, tenía frío… más que cuando fue disparada en la misión de Gin. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Sufriendo igual que ella? ¿A Shinichi le pasaría lo mismo? Ya todo daba igual, poco podía hacer ya que solo quedaba esa oscuridad… el silencio.

–¡SHIHO!

Era su castigo por jugar con lo prohibido y tendría que aceptarlo.


	27. La bella durmiente

**XXVII – La bella durmiente**

 _¿Qué había pasado ahí?_

Un Gin encogido miraba fríamente, desde una distancia cauta, la tensa situación que se hallaba enfrente de él: Tres coches de policía y una ambulancia se encontraban aparcados delante de la casa de la joven científica. Apenas podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, ya que, los cotilleos de la multitud sobrepasaban las voces de los agentes.

Solo los policías se encontraban fuera, hablando con los vecinos que escucharon todos aquellos gritos de dolor, mientras los médicos permanecían dentro del domicilio, dejando el auto con las luces encendidas.

–Hasta que no la has roto del todo no la ibas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?

Se giro rápidamente, con rabia en la sangre, ante aquel duro comentario que iba dirigido hacia él, pero no encontró el dueño de aquella voz. Okiya ya se encontraba a una buena distancia de él, llegando con las manos en los bolsillos al lugar donde todo había ocurrido.

La camilla con Shiho inconsciente en ella pasó por su lado, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que parasen. Se acercó para comprobar que estaba tapada por varias mantas térmicas, con rostro sereno e impasible como su respiración. Rozó con la mano su mejilla para descubrir que estaba fría, como el hielo.

Volvió a repetir el gesto para observar como la metían dentro de la ambulancia para llevarla rápidamente a un hospital cercano donde les esperaría el FBI, con Bourbon aun en el entorno lo mejor era ser cautos.

–Se me ha ido, entre mis brazos –Okiya se giró, observando como Shinichi conversaba con Ran. Él también estaba con una de esas mantas siendo abrazado por ella, por un día lo dejarían todo atrás –. Como lo hizo su hermana…

–Shinichi, está viva… –se separó de él, recibir su llamada con tanta desesperación hizo que estuviera a su lado –. Respira y los médicos te han dicho que sus constantes vitales están bien, no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

–Está tan fría… tan estática…

–Shinichi…

–Ran, ella no es mi pareja –intentaba explicarse aún estando en shock –. Ella es mi caso, se lo debo… después de no poder haber salvado a su hermana –sus tímidas miradas se encontraron –. Déjame un día explicártelo todo… por favor, ella lo hubiera querido.

Ran abrió la boca, para cerrarla poco después con una leve sonrisa, cálida.

–De acuerdo –acarició con cariño la mejilla del chico de sus sueños –. Te creo, cuando tu veas el momento yo te esperaré para escucharte.

–Gracias…

Okiya se paró a su lado, saludando con una leve reverencia a la joven que tanto le recordaba a su amor perdido. En parte escuchar esa conversación hizo que con dolor recordara la razón de porque todos habían llegado hasta donde estaban: Akemi Miyano.

–¿Vienes al hospital? –preguntó, Jodie les esperaba a ambos en su coche, aparcado en un callejón de al lado –. Un medico de los nuestros nos van a informar sobre su estado.

–Tengo algo que hacer, ahora os alcanzo –dejaba la manta sobre una de las sillas –. Pero por el momento me gustaría que uno de vuestros agentes acompañara a Ran a su hogar, si no es molestia.

–Para nada –sabía perfectamente a que se refería el joven detective, habían dejado de estar solos en aquella estancia –. Ahora nos vemos.

Aflojó su mano para soltar la de Ran que se marchaba sin dejar su sonrisa en la boca, sabía perfectamente que era un método de apoyo, respondiéndole con el mismo gesto. Aunque se moría de ganas por besarla, amarla…

La puerta se cerró, dejándole a solas con el silencio sepulcral de aquella casa que permanecería por hoy solitaria, vacía. Se agachó, cogiendo todos los cristales del suelo del plato que se le cayó a Shiho antes de desmayarse. Aún sentía el peso del cuerpo de ella en sus temblorosos brazos…

–¿Por qué ella y no tú? –preguntó, al aire, haciendo que la persona que se encontraba escondida saliera de su guarida –. Shiho me dejó algo para ti antes de que se marchara, por mi dejaría que te pudrieras en el infierno pero se lo debo… en su último favor me pidió que te diera esto –tiró de mala manera la caja con el antídoto para Gin –. Sálvanos a todos apareciendo en esa maldita reunión.

Gin chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño sin moverse ni un milímetro.

–¿Quién coño eres tú?

–¿Yo? –giró su cara para mirarle a los ojos, que recordara su rostro era lo que menos le importaba ahora –. Me conoces como su caballero andante… –empezó a caminar para marcharse de allí –. El antídoto dura un mes, di por hecho que es una por semana… ella prefirió que volvieras a tu querida rutina y que no sospecharan de ti, cumple su deseo.

* * *

En parte ver a Gin encogido le relajó un poco, no tenía que terminar como ella por tomar el mismo antídoto… podría ser que con las mujeres reaccionara distinto, ¿no? ¿O si, como dijo ella, era su castigo por ser la creadora?

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, eso era una gran tontería. Se pasó algo nervioso la mano por sus negros cabellos, despeinándose sin querer, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Shiho. Ya, por fin, tenía el valor para entrar; Una Jodie sonriente con los brazos cruzados le recibió, a su lado se encontraba James sentado en una silla mientras Okiya miraba por la ventana.

–Si se lo has dado, ahora mismo podría estar en la Organización.

–Sí.

–Esperemos que no terminemos todos muertos para mañana.

Se colocó enfrente de la cama de Shiho, cogiendo una de sus heladas manos, aún permanecía con el mismo rostro, la misma postura… era como un maniquí sin vida pero que respiraba.

–¿Qué han dicho? –no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar la dura verdad, si esa persona que tenía delante de él seguía siendo Shiho –. ¿Cuándo se va a despertar?

–No lo saben –por un momento pensó que Okiya iba a ser quien iba a dar la noticia pero salió de la boca de Jodie, seguramente ni hasta él aceptaba ese hecho –. Dicen que está estable, sin daños cerebrales… sus constantes vitales normales, fuertes… –cerró los ojos con dolor recitando lo que el médico dijo poco antes a Subaru en privado –. Está dormida, Kudo.

–¿En coma?

La agente del FBI negó con la cabeza, su brillante mirada conectó con la suya… transmitiéndole esa sensación de dolor.

–Está dormida.

–¡No está dormida! –gritó de mala manera, intentándose calmar inútilmente –. Una persona dormida no está tan fría, ni tan estática, ¡parece un maldito cadáver, joder!

–Kudo, cálmate –respondió fríamente Okiya, su postura se mantenía igual, observando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana –. Es normal que los médicos no sepan nada, está bajo los efectos de esa droga que ella misma creó y que ellos desconocen por completo.

–¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

–La llevaremos de nuevo a casa del profesor y la cuidaremos allí –finalmente se colocó enfrente de él, como si estuviera dando órdenes a los pocos compañeros que conocía su nueva identidad –. Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que se despierte.

Kudo observó el rostro de su fiel compañera pero,

 _¿y si... nunca llegaba a despertarse?_


	28. Amarga espera

**XXVIII – Amarga espera**

–Bella durmiente.

Conan no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cálido comentario de su madre, Yukiko. Hacía dos semanas desde que Gin volvió a la Organización, desapareciendo del mapa… y, gracias a Dios todos seguían vivos para vivir el día a día.

Shiho seguía igual, en su estado durmiente, en una cama de una habitación de la planta superior del hogar de Agasa. Para la madre de Shinichi le parecía importante que la joven estuviera en un lugar abierto y no en aquella habitación oscura, para que los rayos del sol tocaran su fría piel durante el día.

Para el pequeño detective, se encogió de manera normal cuando llegó su plazo… sintiéndose todavía más confundido, sin saber porqué la única que no se encogió de los tres fue ella, dejándola en ese trágico y patético estado. Agradecía que todo el FBI se volcase con la científica, incluso que su madre volviera desde América para echar una mano, cuando más pasaban los días más amiga se hacía de Jodie y más fan enamoradiza se volvía de Shuichi Akai que se mantenía disfrazado, haciéndose pasar por otro agente de la policía Americana.

–Así, bien –animaba la actriz mientras incorporaba el cuerpo de Shiho con ayuda de la agente del FBI para ducharla mejor con unas esponjas –. La higiene es importante para una mujer.

–Ya lo sé pero… –el pequeño Conan intentaba mirar lo mínimo, el cuerpo de la joven se encontraba completamente desnudo tapado con unas finas sábanas para ocultarla de las miradas de los curiosos –. ¡No entiendo porque eres tan cotilla con su cuerpo! Puedes lavarla sin más y no tirarte medía hora mirando cada parte de ella.

Yukiko hinchó los mofletes, enfadada.

–Solo lo hago para mirar que no tenga rozaduras –intentó defenderse ante la risa de su compañera que sujetaba los débiles hombros de la científica –. Al no moverse tenemos que comprobarlo todo, ¿o quieres que por no mirarle salga alguna infección importante?

–Ya, lo sé.

–¿Como llevas lo de Ran? –la frente de Shiho se apoyó contra la mejilla de ésta, a causa del peso muerto de su cabeza. Por una vez algo de tristeza se mostró en el rostro de la actriz al ver lo completamente vulnerable que ésta era entre sus brazos –. ¿Has podido hablar con ella?

Negó con la cabeza, girándose al instante algo sonrojado al ver como la sábana se resbalaba para casi descubrir los pechos de la chica. Si está llegase a despertar en esa situación estaría muerto.

–En este estado… imposible –suspiró, guardando las manos en los bolsillos –. Los tres días restantes que me quedaban del antídoto tuve que ser bastante cauteloso, me dejé ver y no quería implicarla con el tema de la Organización.

–Ese es otro tema, ese hombre… –observó como Jodie alzaba el rostro atenta a lo que iba a decir, justamente en ese momento estaban destapando la pequeña herida de la bala que él mismo curó –. ¿Creéis que vendrá para llevársela?

Jodie contradijo también con la cabeza, recordando cuando hizo esa misma pregunta a su fiel compañero del FBI, Akai. Como con una sonrisa de plena confianza le explicaba que aún no era el mejor momento para ello.

–Me explicó que cuando un miembro de los suyos cae inconsciente le dan un plazo de un mes para despertarse –recogía el cubo con jabón del suelo, solo faltaba que Yukiko secará bien el cuerpo de la joven con una suave toalla –. Si esa persona no despierta lo ven como un lastre y terminan con su vida… llevársela sería sentenciarla directamente y en su estado actual no se la va a querer jugar –suspiró –. Yukiko, voy a llevarme esto para abajo, creo que ya lo que queda puedes hacerlo tú misma.

La joven mujer sonrió, asintiendo.

–Claro, cuando termine abriré un poco la ventana y dejaré que disfrute del buen día que hace hoy –se levantaba para dejar, poco a poco, la espalda de la chica sobre el colchón limpio, observando cómo los cabellos de la científica rozaban su propio rostro sereno de tranquilidad –. Pero antes vamos a vestirte, bella durmiente.

–Le hablas como si fuera tu propia hija –se burló Conan, escuchando como se cerraba la puerta con Jodie fuera de allí, agradeció que ya la comenzara a vestir con uno de sus pijamas de color negro –. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–Sí –se percató al pasar las manos de la chica por las mangas que las tenía secas –. Mira si en su escritorio tiene una crema hidratante para las manos –guiñó un ojo –, toda mujer presumida tiene que tener una.

 _¿Shiho presumida? Eso lo tenía que ver._

El pequeño detective suspiró, saliendo de allí de mala gana, no sin antes mirar una vez más el rostro dormido de Shiho. Catorce días así… sin moverse, aun escuchaba sus gritos de dolor entre todas las pesadillas de la noche, sus ojos cerrándose para dejar todo el peso del cuerpo entre sus brazos… al menos ahora no parecía estar sufriendo.

 _O eso esperaba._

Bajaba las escaleras, lentamente… dejando atrás las voces de los agentes del FBI que se encontraban en el comedor principal. Vigilaban el hogar las veinticuatro horas del día, esperando algún movimiento del hombre de negro, intentando acercarse a ella.

Si todo seguía igual, sin peligro… Era porque el antídoto funcionó con Gin y recuperó su aspecto original, ¿no?, reuniéndose con sus fieles compañeros de cacería para decidir el trágico y violento destino de su próxima víctima. ¿Vermouth estaría allí, sorprendida de ver como una vez más Sherry daba dos pasos por delante de ella?

Abrió el cajón del escritorio polvoriento de Shiho, demostrando una vez más el paso del tiempo sin la científica entre ellos. Su madre tenía razón, un pequeño bote para el cuidado de las manos se hallaba entre sus pertenencias, las pocas cosas que podían decir con certeza y seguridad que eran suyas… ya que todo lo demás lo dejó atrás...

La crema, una libreta, las cintas de casete de su madre y… una caja metálica. La misma que siempre llevaba encima con diferentes tipos de medicamentos para cuando uno de los niños o el mismo se ponía enfermo.

–Espera… –dijo para sí mismo, abriéndola con la mirada brillante, aun quedaban unos antídotos de los antiguos que como mucho les duraba un par de días… con una pequeña nota escrita con el puño y letra de la científica que ponía: para emergencias –. Sabías que un día u otro iba a necesitarla, ¿verdad?

Una pequeño golpe pero sonoro se atizó sobre la mesa, lastimándose su propia mano, liberando el dolor de perder a su fiel amiga que siempre le ayudaba, incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo… ¿Por qué el castigo no fue para Gin?

Ella no se lo merecía, solo quería una vida normal, era algo tan simple…

* * *

Una agradable brisa alzaba los largos cabellos plateados del hombre de negro, que observaba atentamente el crepúsculo de la noche, apoyado sobre su querido porsche que siempre le acompañaba.

–Aniki.

Gin giró levemente su rostro, contemplando como su fiel compañero de armas se encontraba nervioso, incrédulo: el sospechoso había salido corriendo despavorido de su ubicación y el alto cargo no se había movido ni un ápice del sitio.

–¿Qué? –volvió a ignorarle, observando el paisaje.

–¿No vas a perseguirle?

–Bah –exhaló el humo del cigarro, pensativo –, dejaré que la codicia haga su trabajo.

–¿C-Cómo?

Éste no le contestó. Vodka dios dos pasos hacia él, contemplando la espalda de la oscura gabardina de su superior. Llevaba tiempo deseando preguntarle porque estaba tan extraño últimamente, tan ausente… tan pensativo, pero antes obtuvo la respuesta a su primera pregunta que si pronunció en forma de una increíble explosión a varios metros de seguridad de ellos, aunque si sintieron la onda expansiva volando sus oscuros ropajes: Un gran muro de humo se alzaba ante la oculta mirada de Vodka, oscureciendo más aquel atardecer que envolvía los pensamientos de su jefe.

Tiró el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo de un pisotón.

–Ah chico –se mofó cruelmente, abriendo la puerta para marcharse de allá –, te podrías haber ido sin tu querido coche.

Vodka soltó una fuerte carcajada, entrando en el asiento del copiloto para irse en cuestión de segundos, antes de que la policía llegase, en verdad todo seguía igual… con seguridad todo era su imaginación.

Gin seguía siendo Gin, que ahora miraba impasible su teléfono móvil.

–¿Ya tenéis el informe que os ordené?

–Sí, Shinichi Kudo –sonrió, las luces de las farolas se reflejaban en sus oscuras gafas que siempre ocultaban su mirada para llegar al mismo nivel de intimidación que creaba su superior –. Es uno de los chicos que mataste hace medio año, está sobre tu escritorio, no te imaginarás quien firmó su acta de defunción.

Gin alzó su mirada, serio, mirando al infinito de aquel paisaje ahora nocturno.

–Me hago una idea.


	29. Un rayo de esperanza

**XXIX – Un rayo de esperanza**

–Shinichi…

La chica se sorprendió al ver como el joven detective respiraba con dificultad por la rápida caminata hasta su hogar. Tenía el codo apoyado al marco de la puerta, con una de sus piernas hacia adelante, en la entrada, para que ella no le cerrara.

Su corazón latía con dolor, con el paso de los días pensaba que se había vuelto a ir lejos de su alcance. Pero ahí estaba como le prometió, su estúpido y querido detective, delante de ella para darle aquella explicación que tanto temía oír.

–He… venido… para llevarte… conmigo –hablaba entre jadeo y jadeo, dejando que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente. Estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela a la joven que tenía la suya apoyada sobre la zona de su roto corazón –. Ven para mostrarte toda la verdad.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta, entrando los dos adolescentes en aquella silenciosa habitación que Shinichi iluminó tenuemente con una de las lámparas adyacentes. La joven soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al observar que en el lecho se encontraba aquella extraña chica que conoció dos semanas antes.

–¿Sigue… inconsciente? –se acercaba lentamente a aquella la cama, sin hacer ruido, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cadera.

–Sí.

–Se la ve muy guapa, aún estando durmiendo.

–Ran, como te dije en su día ella no es mi pareja –su mirada mostraba tristeza, la chica no sabía si era por la historia que le iba a contar, aquella verdad o por ver como todo se mantenía igual –, es como una hermana para mí.

–Dijiste que ella era tu caso –se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del lugar donde descansaba la científica –. ¿Ella es la razón por la que no te puedo ver desde hace medio año?

–Ella formaba parte de la gente que persigo –se apoyaba contra la pared, disfrutando de la intimidad que les había permitido los agentes –. No puedo verte hasta que no haya terminado con ellos, si no, te pondría en riesgo –cerró los ojos –. Si llegara a pasarte algo nunca me lo perdonaría Ran.

–Estabas tan asustado cuando me llamaste –sentía algo de celos, mirando el rostro de la joven durmiente, siguiendo con los ojos un recorrido hasta el suero que la alimentaba y la mantenía sana –. Nunca te había escuchando hablar así ni cuando estás con conocidos que han fallecido durante un caso.

–Su hermana mayor murió en mis brazos –agachó la mirada, incomodo –. Creo que es el único caso que he perdido y nunca me lo he llegado a perdonar –recordaba cuando Shiho le hablaba cerrando los ojos –. Por un momento vi ambos rostros, ambas voces…

–Shinichi…

–Tú la conociste –se sentía preparado para ello, ojala Shiho le perdonase por lo que estaba a punto de hacer –. Se llamaba Akemi Miyano, pero tú la conociste… con otro nombre, Masami Hirota.

Los ojos de Ran de abriendo de par en par, recordando al instante aquella mujer de largos cabellos castaños que murió desangrada en los brazos de Conan. Esa chica era tan joven, tan llena de vida…

Se levantó, escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón que resonaban dentro del pecho. Pero el cerebro reaccionó de forma alarmante, algo no cuadraba, no acababa de encajar en esa historia… aunque en el fondo sabía… algo que durante meses sospechó pero no quería creer.

–Pero… –salió en forma de susurro casi inaudible –, tú no… estabas ahí.

–Sí lo estaba –exhaló con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, aterrorizado por la reacción de ésta –. Estaba justo delante de ti, Ran.

La joven giró levemente el rostro, como si fuera a decirle algo pero se mordió el labio, tembloroso. Quería llorar pero el dolor ante saber que por fin se estaba sincerando ante ella se lo impidió, la mirada del joven detective mostraba que aunque en parte se lo había dicho no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello.

 _¿Pero, cuando lo sería?_

–¿Entonces… ella es su hermana pequeña? –intentaba cambiar de tema, ayudando a que él se relajara –. Por eso dices que ella es tu caso, porque ya tocaba lo personal… quieres arreglar lo que no pudiste salvar aquella vez.

–Esa gente es tan escurridiza, tan peligrosa –se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, ésta le contestó apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros, junto con su cara al torso de él, escuchando su tranquila respiración –, si fueran a por ti podría fallar otra vez… y ya no me quedaría nada… como a ella.

La chica alzó su rostro, conectando su brillante mirada por las ganas de llorar con la de culpabilidad de él. Nunca le había visto tan inseguro y asustado por unos criminales que debía de perseguir. Incluso Sherlock Holmes a veces tenía miedo…

–¿Por qué la besaste?

–Tenía que demostrarle que tener cariño a una persona no significaba amarla… estaba sufriendo interiormente, tenías que verla –se sonrojaba por lo estúpido que fue ese día, por suerte Shiho no se lo recriminó –. Ella no ha nacido en un lugar donde la gente se quiera o se respete.

–Entonces… ¿no significó nada?

–Para ninguno de los dos, lamento haberte preocupado –alzaba la barbilla de la joven, que se colocó en puntillas a su rostro, cerrando ambos los ojos, dejándose llevar –. Su corazón está ocupado como lo está el mío… –susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Sus labios se posaron, creando un tímido beso que tanto habían esperado ambos, para luego al separarlos crear uno más apasionado, uno detrás de otro hasta que el joven detective sintió el valor de introducir la lengua dentro de la boca de la delicada chica.

Se entrelazaban mientras se abrazaban con más fuerza, sintiendo como por fin su corazón había encontrado a su otra mitad, su alma gemela. Por una vez, entendió ese sufrimiento que sentía la científica por amar a una persona que era tan tóxica para ella… porque aunque le hiciera daño una y otra vez seguía a su lado… y porque él hacia todo aquello contra ella, ¿le asustaban todos aquellos sentimientos? ¿No poderlos controlar? ¿Sentirse vulnerable porque Sherry era la única que podía llegar hasta su frío corazón?

Se separaron, despacio, mirándose fijamente mientras él pasaba el pulgar por la suave mejilla de la chica. Cogiendo una de las finas lágrimas que se le habían escapado durante ese momento tan dulce y tierno. Sonrojada le dio un leve golpecito en el tórax antes de apartarse nerviosa de él, mirando el rostro dormido de Shiho que era iluminado tenuemente con la luz de la lámpara.

–Entonces –se volvió a sentar en la silla, dándole la espalda al chico –, ¿dices que está sola?

–Sí –se colocó a su lado, guardando las manos en los bolsillos, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo se relajara –. No le queda familia, ni amigos… solo a mí.

La mirada de Ran se volvió dulce, compasiva a juego con la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba con sus labios. Acercando su mano cerca de la de ella, que se encontraba fuera de aquellas sábanas rectas e impolutas.

–¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

–Shiho.

–Bueno Shiho –entrelazo suavemente su dedo meñique con el débil de ella –. A partir de ahora tienes una amiga más –sonrió ante el rostro tranquilo de la científica.


	30. Tú eres la única

**XXX – Tú eres la única**

–¿Todo va bien?

Okiya asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, ojeando como en la habitación de Shiho se hallaba Jodie sentada, reflexionando sin mirar un punto fijo. Sostenía un libro cerrado sobre sus rodillas… la lectura hacia que llevara lo mejor posible todas aquellas noches donde reinaba el silencio.

Finalmente alzó la vista, apartándose las gafas para conectar mejor sus miradas.

–Sí –confirmaba con la cabeza, aparentando tranquilidad –. Solamente pensaba.

–Todo va perfectamente Jodie –se escurría por el hueco para entrar en esa estancia, cerrando la puerta para mantener la privacidad –. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–Solo que… lleva un mes dormida –se levantó, dejando el libro en la silla para ponerse delante de él, con los brazos cruzados –. ¿No sería mejor que la lleváramos de nuevo al hospital?

–Es un riesgo que no debemos correr –sentía como ahora las manos de Jodie se apoyaban sobre su fuerte tórax, acariciando la suave ropa que él vestía –. Está estable y es lo importante.

–Eso no lo sabes, ¿y si… se está muriendo y nosotros no lo sabemos?

Sabía que no era la persona indicada a la que tenía que preguntar, pero era algo que tenía en su mente, día tras día mientras observaba el estado permanente de la chica. Subaru cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa irónica para marcharse de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–¡Perdóname Shu! –la luz de la habitación se marchó, haciendo que la mujer iluminara el lugar con su propio teléfono móvil –. Ah, vaya…

Se mordió el labio en la oscuridad, inquieta. Lo mejor era salir de allí y buscar la causa del apagón. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía bien el lugar y lo utilizaría como buena excusa para buscar a Akai que, seguramente estaría parado en las escaleras para solucionar su catastrófico error.

 _¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida de decirle eso?_

Iluminó por última vez el cuerpo inerte de ésta que respiraba con tranquilidad en sus cálidas sábanas de color marfil, cerrando una vez más aquella puerta, dejándola sola con su imperturbable sueño. Se escuchaba su respiración, profunda y lenta junto con el continuo goteo del suero que la alimentaba… pero un leve sonido en la ventana alteró la calma de aquel lugar pero no de la persona que se mantenía en ella.

Gin abría la ventana colándose con suma agilidad una noche más en el aposento donde Shiho descansaba. Con sigilo se acercaba a su ubicación observando como todo seguía igual que la última vez que la visitó, el mismo rostro con la misma postura... las sábanas estaban increíblemente lisas por su permanente estado inmóvil.

Aquello que tenía enfrente no era Sherry, si no una maldita cáscara vacía de lo que ella una vez fue, su interior estaba en un lugar donde él nunca le podía alcanzar...

–Finalmente tienes tu tan deseada libertad –se agachó, susurrándole fríamente en uno de sus oídos –, aunque ahora dónde estás es un mundo de mentiras.

Shiho no respondió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con su característico rostro sereno que éste acarició con una de sus manos enguantadas. Aún con las manos tapadas podía sentir el frío tacto que ésta desprendía. Se sentó a su lado para aprovechar el poco tiempo que había logrado para él antes de marcharse a otra misión donde le esperaban con Chianti y Eristoffblack.

Pocos días le quedaban en ese estado, y ya se las apañó lo suficiente para tenerlo todo listo para desaparecer unos días más del mapa, realizando otra misión entre las sombras, pero estando ella en ese patético estado ya no tenía claro que iba a ser de ellos. Sabía que Mezcal había cogido los apuntes para ella y que se los había llevado a Tottori con él. Aunque le molestó perder un material clave para sus supervivencias era lo mejor, que ese estúpido e ingenuo científico se manchara las manos antes que él, por si un día u otro descubrían todo el pastel que solo éste saliera perjudicado… o, bien muerto.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, percibiendo su tranquilo aliento sobre sus labios que posó sobre los suyos, estaban tan fríos como su corazón que latía al mismo son de ésta.

–Vuelve conmigo Sherry.

Era como hablarle al aire, invisible, que se llevaba todas sus palabras y recibía, como respuesta, únicamente un tenso silencio. Ni un mínimo gesto involuntario en su cara, facciones o manos hacia que la chica mostrase que estuviera viva, solo su lánguida respiración.

– _Hasta que no la has roto del todo no la ibas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?_

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, ocultado su mirada bajo su característico flequillo de plata que contrastaba con su conocida gabardina negra que podía volver a vestir de nuevo gracias a la científica. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de ésta, rodeándola, para ir incorporándola lentamente. Sujetando con cuidado con la otra mano su cabeza que apoyó sobre el fuerte torso de él para que todo su peso no se fuera hacia atrás. Posó la frente sobre su corto y suave cabello castaño rojizo, dejando que el tiempo pasase.

Tampoco olía igual, quien la estuviese cuidado no conocía ese champú que ella siempre utilizaba. Aunque él tampoco nunca lo conoció, nunca se molestó en mirar que jabones compraba y colocaba en la ducha que ambos compartían… en verdad nunca le dio importancia a todos aquellos pequeños objetos que demostraba su relación con él.

 _Sus libros, ropa, joyas, maquillaje…_

 _Incluso los detalles que tuvo con él pero que siempre ignoró._

 _Todo fue pasto de las llamas el día que ella se fue de su lado._

Conan se mantenía alejado de esa situación, asomando por el hueco de la puerta su famoso reloj anestésico… si esta vez pudiera apuntarle directo al cuello en vez de al brazo como la última vez había una oportunidad de dormirlo o, aunque fuera, aturdirlo unos instantes antes de darle caza. Ahí no se podría disparar como se hizo la última vez en el brazo.

–¿Está… dentro? –el delicado susurro Jodie acarició la oreja del pequeño detective. Se hallaba detrás de él con varios compañeros, con todas las armas preparadas, apoyados contra la pared esperando una sola orden –. Solo danos una señal.

–Sí… lo intento… pero todo está demasiado oscuro.

Con la mira telescópica del cristal del reloj intentaba dirigir su disparo a la zona clave… pero entre su largo cabello de plata y su oscuro ropaje no le facilitaba la tarea.

No era alguien vengativo pero se lo quería hacer pagar, cada uno de esos treinta días en que tenía que pasar al lado de esa misma habitación para ver que nada positivo ocurría, solo un día más sin ella. Apretó los dientes, agradeciéndole que, aunque fuera, se mantuviera quieto todo el rato.

–Preparaos…

Finalmente la mirilla señaló la zona indicada gracias a que una nube destapó la tenue luz de la luna, iluminándoles a ambos, viendo una vez más la cara de tranquilidad de la científica aunque estaba siendo abrazada por aquel frío hombre que tanto amaba… Poco a poco empezó a pulsar el botón del artilugio, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón, pero un pequeño sonido hizo que parase en el acto: una inspiración profunda.

 _¿Qué había sido eso?_

Levanto la vista, confundido. El rostro de Gin también se podía apreciar con el mismo fulgor del nocturno astro. Permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados e indiferente como siempre, cerca de los labios de ella… parecía que todo se mantenía igual hasta que un pequeño brillo acristalado cayó del frío rostro de Gin para posarse al lado de uno de los inmóviles ojos de Shiho: Una lágrima, única pero tan significativa, se deslizaba por la delicada mejilla de Sherry haciendo parecer que ella también lloraba… con el mismo dolor y amargura que él imponente asesino escondía bajo una gélida máscara de apatía.

Conan dio dos pasos hacia atrás, incrédulo por aquello. Sentía sus latidos del corazón causado por el pavor de ver esa extraña estampa, bajando y guardando su arma, para dejar que sus azulados ojos quedaran ocultos por el mismo destello que iluminaba a la infeliz pareja. Cerró la puerta bajo la mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros, por una vez entendió porque Akai no quiso subir con ellos, porque no quería participar en esa cacería… era demasiado fácil.

–Dejémosle en paz.

–Edogawa…

Jodie no entendía el porqué de aquello, ese cambio de opinión pero con un gesto de su mano hizo que todos los hombres guardarán sus armas. Aceptando la petición de ese niño que tanto les había ayudado en otras ocasiones.

–Ya es suficiente castigo lo que tiene que vivir noche tras noche –se marchaba de allí con las manos en los bolsillos, con el rostro serio –. Es una tortura ver como tu bala de plata se va desvaneciendo entre tus brazos, sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Sé que a mucha gente le chocará este capítulo incluida a mí, pero lo necesitaba. Era algo casi obligatorio para llevar mejor la historia del Reencuentro de Gin y Sherry.

Por mucho que Gin sea conocido por ser un asesino frio y egoísta que nunca piensa en nadie, al final sigue siendo humano y todos tenemos nuestros límites. Por mucho que haya sido adiestrado una persona para no mostrar sus sentimientos algo debe de salir para que uno no acabe mentalmente destrozado, aunque sea sacando una sola lagrima que sería insignificante para muchos.

Sé que no debería dar explicaciones y me pasé días meditando de si eliminar este capítulo o no… pero esto no lo podía cambiar porque a mucha gente le cueste creer que él también pueda llorar.

No voy a cambiar su oscura personalidad, seguirá siendo igual de ególatra y despreciable con los demás, solo ha sido un diminuta muestra de humanidad que quedará en secreto entre esas cuatro paredes.

Att, 4869APTX


	31. Enfrentamiento

**XXXI – Enfrentamiento**

–Con cuidado.

Yukiko se mordió el labio como respuesta al aviso, intentado que el cuerpo de Shiho se mantuviera lo más pegado posible a la espalda de Jodie. Entre las dos la habían vestido aprovechando que ninguno de los hombres se encontraba en aquella casa.

Se levantó de la cama, sujetando con firmeza las piernas de ésta para cargar con todo su peso al ponerse de pie. Vigilando, una vez más, que no hubiera nadie más allí para bajar con sumo cuidado las escaleras, llevándola hasta el coche.

Había pasado unos días más y la agente del FBI no iba a permitir que pasara otra semana más sin saber qué hacer. Yukiko se sentó en la parte trasera, con el cuerpo tumbando de la científica a su lado, para apoyar la cabeza de ella sobre sus muslos.

Una manta cubrió el cuerpo de la joven durmiente, escuchándose como la puerta del conductor se cerraba bruscamente. Jodie se levantó las gafas, apretándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz, por unos momentos le estaban viniendo todas las dudas por la locura que iban a hacer.

–Yo te apoyo –sonrió Yukiko, reflejada en el espejo retrovisor del auto al leer la mente de su compañera –. No podemos seguir esperando a que un milagro caiga del cielo y se despierte.

–Gracias –sonrió, arrancando el motor al recuperar de nuevo la confianza –. Aunque si algo no sale bien acarrearé con las consecuencias.

–Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

Mostraba la placa del FBI al grupo de médicos que iban a atenderla, lo mejor era hacerla pasar por una testigo en protección, así nadie contaría su estancia allí. Un negro secreto que se mantendría entre esas cuatro paredes. Una de las enfermeras les sonrió antes de llevarse la camilla con la joven en ella para comenzar con todas las pruebas rudimentarias…

Jodie se cruzó de brazos, observando por la ventaba y escuchando como Yukiko tatareaba sentada en una de las butacas, leyendo el periódico de ese día. Pocos minutos después entró unas de las enfermeras con un teléfono en la mano.

–¿Ya? –parpadeó, sorprendida, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se habían marchado con la chica –. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Lo siento pero… –no sabía cómo explicarle la nueva situación que se había creado –. Al poner sus datos en el ordenador nos saltó un aviso de llamar al agente que lleva ese caso y bueno… –le ofrecía el teléfono –. Dice que quiere hablar con usted.

El rostro de la agente se volvió blanco, llegando a poder competir con la palidez Shiho… miró como Yukiko conectaba su mirada con la de ella, con la boca bien abierta por la sorpresa. Asintió, temblorosa, aceptando ese pequeño aparato mientras la mujer volvía a su trabajo.

–¿S-sí?

–¿A qué crees que estás jugando? –la voz de Akai se mostraba fría haciendo que ésta se sintiera más cohibida ante su superior –. Creí dejarte bien claro que ella NO debía salir de esa maldita casa.

–Pero Shu… ha pasado unos días más y… –intentaba explicarse, moviendo las manos ante una persona que no la veía –, no podemos dejarla así, creo que es lo correcto.

–Exacto, es lo que TÚ crees que es lo correcto –escuchaba como éste exhalaba con fuerza el humo del cigarro. Era raro cuando iba de Subaru nunca fumaba, pensaba que lo había dejado como otras manías suyas.

Hasta cocinaba.

–Quedaos ahí dentro y pobre de ti que te hayan seguido.

–¡Los de la Organización creen que está muerta! –gritó, haciendo que Yukiko se pusiera algo nerviosa –, ¡Conan ya se encargó de que Kaito Kid les engañara y tú estabas ahí!

–Sí, y has podido comprobar que Gin ya tenía sus sospechas –no negaba que ese chico tan ágil con los robos hizo uno de sus mejores trabajos –. ¿Quién te dice que Bourbon también? y te recuerdo que la quería viva… seguramente para llevársela con sus agentes de la policía secreta japonesa.

Ésta tragó saliva, en eso no había caído… ¿si no porque Gin fue tan directo a por ella?, conocía bien lo escurridiza que podía ser esa joven de cabellos rojizos y lo difícil que era de atrapar… como él.

Finalmente suspiró, dándole así toda la razón, todo había sido una gran locura.

–De acuerdo, no nos moveremos de aquí…

–Que Yukiko llame al pequeño –se sorprendió al ver como había dado por sentado que la actriz también se hallaba allí –, y cuando tengas los resultados del doctor llámame.

–Sí… –colgó, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, una vez más le había fallado…

–¿Ésta enfadado?

–Mucho…

Conan abrió la puerta, de par en par. Sudando mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos el skate que le había traído a gran velocidad, su mirada mostraba incredulidad a la vez de ira, su madre le saludó animada.

–¿Pero cómo se os ocurre? –que un adulto le hubiera echado una pequeña reprimenda antes vale, pero ahora un niño de siete años… –. ¿No veis la locura que habéis hecho?

–Venga hijo no te enfades con nosotras –lo levantaba, pasando su mejilla por la suya, sonriente –. Solo queremos saber que la pequeña durmiente está bien, no me acordaba lo suave que eras de pequeño.

–¡Ah! –se intentaba soltar, sonrojado. Observando como Jodie no sonreía ante aquella estampa, su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento y decepción –. ¡No me cambies de tema!

El divertido momento se rompió nada más abrirse la puerta, captando la atención de las tres personas que se encontraban allí, finalmente la camilla con Shiho volvía a su lugar de origen.

Nadie decía nada, solo las dulces sonrisas de las enfermeras al colocar la vía a la joven les relajaba. Al parecer todo iba bien, hasta incluso, una de ellas tuvo el valor de acariciar con cariño el rostro dormido de la científica.

–Ah –se acercó Jodie a una de ellas –. No hace falta que le coloquen, nos la llevaremos a su hogar nada más tener el diagnostico.

–El doctor tardará unos momentos, al parecer esta chica vino una vez anterior.

–Sí, es verdad, se me olvido mencionarlo –torció el labio –. Fue hace más de un mes.

–Lo sabemos –volvió a sonreír, la agente llegaba a pensar que era un protocolo más y les ocultaba algo –. Solo está comparando las pruebas, no se preocupe, es algo rutinario.

Yukiko finalmente soltó a su hijo, que se acerco infantilmente a la ubicación de la única enfermera que quedaba en esa estéril estancia. A veces ese estado que le creaba la Apoptixina era útil para hacer bajar la guardia y así conseguir información.

–¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi prima?

–Bueno, cariño, lo normal es estos casos –se agachaba para poder comunicarse mejor con el pequeño –. Un análisis de sangre para ver el estado de su cuerpo, un TAC para ver el estado cerebral, pruebas de reflejos y respuestas, una ecografía...

Conan parpadeó, confundido.

–¿Una ecografía?

–Claro –se levantó, para contemplar dulcemente el rostro de la paciente –. Relájense de verdad –sonrió –, ella está bien, corrijo, están bien.

–¿Están?


	32. Cruda realidad

**XXXII – Cruda realidad**

–¿Está embarazada?

El ambiente de la estancia era gélido, como si todos hubieran recibido una fuerte bofetada ante aquellas inofensivas palabras. Yukiko mantenía su boca abierta mirando estupefacta a su hijo, que aún seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

El doctor sonrió, colocando en una pizarra luminosa las imágenes de todas aquellas pruebas que le habían realizado, incluida la ecografía… que éste señaló el punto exacto donde se encontraba el feto. Conan frunció el ceño, observando aquella mancha blanca.

–Aquí está el responsable –rodeaba aquella forma tan extraña –. Las demás pruebas han sido positivas, tanto físicamente como mentalmente está perfecta.

–¿Entonces? –Jodie intentaba asimilar todo aquello –. ¿El problema es el feto?

El hombre sonrió, negando con la cabeza, le hacía mucha gracia las caras de los visitantes de aquella joven.

–El problema en sí no es el feto –explicaba tranquilamente, sin palabras difíciles ni con vocabulario medico –. No sé qué tipo de incidente tuvo la chica… por su estado parece como si su cerebro hubiera tenido una sobrecarga o un shock bastante peligroso, pero su cuerpo le dio preferencia al bebé –repasaba los datos y su estado ileso –. El cuerpo es bastante sabio, tenemos que dejarle hacer.

–Pero… –Conan tragó saliva, Shiho no era tan estúpida para hacer esas cosas sin ningún tipo de protección y más con quien era su pareja –. Ella usaba…

–¿Protección? –sonrió al ver como un niño tan pequeño podía saber tanto de ese tema, Yukiko atizó al pequeño una suave patada oculta tras Jodie –. Bueno pequeño por lo visto –ahora miraba a las dos mujeres adultas –, ella tomaba anticonceptivos pero, con seguridad, tomó otra medicación que anuló a la primera. Ni os imagináis la de casos que hay por ese error, no será ni la primera ni la última.

Conan apretó los dientes, junto con sus manos.

 _¿Otra medicación? Ella no tomaba nada… Aparte de la Apoptixina o el antídoto._

 _¿Y si fue una de esas dos cosas aún latente en su cuerpo, atacando al extraño invasor?_

 _Esa maldita droga era demasiado poderosa. Joder, maldita sea._

–¿Y cuándo despertará? –la voz de Jodie hizo que el pequeño volviera en sí, alzando la vista hasta los tres adultos –. No se lo tome como algo personal pero lleva así un mes y no me pienso ir hasta que no sepa una fecha concreta.

–Bueno… –les volvía a dar la espalda, mirando las fotografías junto con las hojas de sus pruebas de reflejos y respuesta –.Cuando su cuerpo se sienta preparado, que no haya peligro para continuar el ciclo con ella despierta, repartiendo la energía.

–Un embarazo dura nueve meses –remarcó, haciendo que él doctor mirase de nuevo los apuntes –. Puede pasar mucho tiempo.

–Sus pruebas de reflejos no dicen mucho a su favor, no detecta demasiado bien lo de su alrededor –intentaba buscar una solución, pero sin dar mucha esperanza –, su realidad, si hubiera una manera lenta para que reaccionara a esos estímulos podría despertarse.

–¿Qué tipo de estímulos? –la esperanza aparecía después de tanto tiempo en la mirada del pequeño detective –. ¿Auditivo? ¿Táctil?

–Claro, eso haría que poco a poco volviera a la realidad y no en ese profundo sueño que la protege de cualquier daño psicológico que pueda dañarle tanto a ella como a su feto.

Yukiko sonrió, a la vez que su hijo, Jodie era la que permanecía seria.

–¡¿Por qué no lo visteis antes?!

–¿El qué?

–¡Qué estaba embarazada!

Ambas personas intentaron calmar a la agente del FBI bajo la mirada incrédula del doctor, una enfermera se asomó alarmada por los gritos, sin saber si participar en esa tensa conversación.

–Lamento decirle esto pero –mostraba los papeles de la primera vez, firmados abajo con el nombre falso de Akai: Subaru Okiya –, esto ya se sabía con el análisis que se realizó en la primera visita y fue informado al agente superior que llevaba en ese momento el caso.

–No… no puede ser.

–Por el momento hacer esos estímulos, agradables por favor, que no se sienta en peligro en ningún momento porque podría empeorar –advirtió a la joven actriz y su hijo ya que Jodie se cruzaba de brazos, temblando en total shock por aquel último dato –, y si se despertarse intentar decirle lo del embarazo en un ambiente relajado, tranquilo.

–¿Y si no se despierta?

–Se despertará, ella está bien, solo tiene que sentirse preparada para ello –repitió, era increíble como sus palabras relajaban sus peores temores, apagó la pantalla para llevarse todas las pruebas con él.

Jodie apretaba los puños, sin entender como alguien con quien había compartido tanto no había confiado lo suficiente para decírselo. Estaba furiosa, deseaba gritarle pero al verle entrar en la habitación solo logró que empezara a llorar mordiendose el labio .

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

–¿Ah, ya lo sabéis? –cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, dedicando una mirada a cada uno de ellos antes de acercarse al doctor –. Soy Okiya, gracias por la llamada, espero que todo siga correcto como la última vez.

–Ah, sí –aceptó de buen grato el apretón de manos, junto con una leve reverencia –, así que usted es el que pidió el aborto urgente que le fue denegado –recordó la ficha con la que comparó todos los resultados –. ¿Sigue intentando lograr todos los papeles?

–Bueno sus leyes me lo están impidiendo un poco –sonrió, ignorando la mirada de ella y Conan que entendían por fin porque desaparecía tanto de la casa –. Pero los lograré, volveré cuando menos se lo esperen.

–Lo siento señor, pero le diré lo mismo que mi compañero de oficio –se mostraba por una vez serio –. Aquí la únicas personas que pueden decidir en su estado es su familia o su tutor legal, sin ellos no pueden hacer nada.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

El doctor chasqueó la lengua, abriendo la puerta no sin antes pedirles un favor.

–Cuando podáis lleváosla –intentó decirlo de la mejor manera, con voz suave –, quiero que mis pacientes estén bien a salvo de lo que huye esa joven, espero que lo entiendan.

El corazón de Conan latía con fuerza, de terror, ignorando por completo el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejándoles a todos a solas. Jodie junto con la fuerza de Yukiko empezaban a incorporar el cuerpo de Shiho, que por una vez la veían de forma distinta…

–Está embarazada de Gin… –su pensamiento se escapó entre sus temblorosos labios, la mirada de su madre se bajó, nerviosa, ante aquellas palabras mientras Jodie intentaba ignorar ese macabro hecho –. No puede ser que vaya a ser madre y ese… hombre vaya a ser el padre.

–No lo va a ser mientras yo viva –mostró frialdad, mostrando su fulminante mirada de Shuichi Akai contra el pequeño detective –. ¿Dónde coño estabas esa noche?

–Yo, no… –recordaba su disputa con Ran, Sonoko y todo aquel ruido en aquella fiesta mientras Shiho se escapaba de aquella protección que tanto le prometió –, ese día no fue mi mejor día…

–No me digas chico, te has lucido –recriminó, haciendo que Yukiko fuera a la defensa de su hijo, pero Jodie se lo impidió –, esperemos por tu bien que logremos sacar ese hijo del demonio de su interior –señaló el rostro dormido de ella –. O acabaremos todos mal.


	33. Vuelta a la rutina

**XXXIII – Vuelta a la rutina**

– _Felicidades mi pequeña Shiho…_

Conan se retiró rápidamente los auriculares de los oídos para no escuchar más… esas envejecidas cintas, donde las palabras de la madre de Shiho estarían grabadas para toda la eternidad, eran únicamente para ella… ya, con un volumen suave y agradable se los acomodó sobre los oídos de la científica, despeinándola levemente.

Intentaba que las dulces palabras de una madre hicieran que, poco a poco, Shiho conectara con el entorno de la vida real, donde la esperaban expectante con lo sucedido en el hospital que quedaría en secreto entre aquellas cuatro personas que estuvieron allí. Si el tiempo pasase y dejaran que el cuerpo de la científica siguiera con su curso tendría un bebé de una de las personas más peligrosas y mortíferas de Japón.

Se hundió en sus profundos pensamientos, si eso se llevara a cabo y por algún giro del destino Gin llegase a enterarse de esa nueva vida… ¿sería introducido nada más nacer en el oscuro mundo de la Organización, como le ocurrió a la chica que ahora tenía en frente profundamente dormida, inmóvil, al borde del coma? ¿En qué sección estaría? ¿Investigación como su madre o en la unidad ejecutiva como su cruel padre?

 _¿Pero… dejaría que Sherry lo tuviese?_

Imaginarse el rostro sonriente de Gin, con una sonrisa tan gélida como su mirada hizo estremecerse, negando con la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso.

–¿Todo va bien? –sonrió Jodie, detrás de él, haciendo que volviera en sí –, ¿no piensas ir al parvulario? Te iría bien desconectar un poco de todo, a ella le va bastante bien.

–Sí, intentaré volver a la rutina, con tres estudiantes menos en el aula la cosa se volvería extraña –cogía la mochila del suelo para acercarse a la puerta –. ¿Tú estás bien con lo de Akai? Desde que volvimos del hospital no le hablas…

–No te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

Conan torció el labio, mirándola por última vez. Aunque ella ahora le sonreía su voz no demostraba que aquello fuese cierto… fuera lo que fuera, el silencio que Shuichi mantenía con ella hacía que sufriera en secreto, apartada de todo el mundo para llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Abrió su paraguas ante aquella pesada lluvia que azotaba esa mañana, aunque todo permanecía tranquilo, apacible. El pequeño detective caminaba con la mirada baja a la espera de que su propio subconsciente le llevase hasta la escuela.

Ayumi le recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, el cálido y puro ambiente del aula hacía sentir que nada malo había ocurrido desde que el negro llegó al parvulario Beika, para llevar a la desgracia a la única traidora, superviviente, de esa Organización.

–¡Qué bien! –aplaudió, mirando hacia atrás para contemplar cómo sus dos fieles amigos también sonreía ante ello, sentados en su mesa –, ¡Uno más que ha vuelto con nosotros!

El pequeño detective parpadeó, confuso.

–¿Uno más?

* * *

Se hallaba incrédulo. El asiento de Haibara permanecía vacío pero… en cambio, el asiento trasero al de ella se encontraba Kurosawa, que miraba con sus ojos ausentes una de sus libretas, fingiendo apuntar todo lo que decía la profesora.

¿Qué hacia él ahí? Sabía perfectamente que Sherry permanecía dormida en la casa del profesor Agasa que él mismo daba por muerto. Se mordió el labio, recordando ese dato, estaría bien hacer que el profesor también fuera a visitarla… aunque sufriría al verle en ese delicado estado, él siempre la cuidó como si fuera su propia hija.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recodar como Haibara gritaba al profesor cuando éste comía de más. Sabía que era una manera de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella, a su manera: digna. Y ahora iba a ser madre… con dieciocho años, ojala Akai encontrara la manera de impedirlo sin que ella llegara a enterarse de ello. Pero… ¿eso estaba bien?

El timbre de la hora del recreo hizo que el pequeño volviera en sí, con la lluvia afuera mojando el suelo todos tendrían que quedarse igualmente en el aula. Suspirando sacó su merienda, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Gin, pero al parecer éste sí quería hablar con él.

Estaba delante, sentándose sobre el pupitre de Haibara, mirándole impasible bajo sus rasgos angelicales de niño pequeño con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿El bebé llegaría a heredar esos rasgos o saldría con el mismo patrón que la madre?

 _Ah, deja de pensar en eso Kudo,_

 _Ese feto tenía los días contados._

–Hola.

–No tengo muchas ganas de hablar Jin –remarcó bien la J de su nombre, abriendo de mala manera el bento –. Cómo puedes ver estoy ocupado.

–Vaya, ¿ahora no quieres hablar? –sonrió con desdén –, el día que nos conocimos sí que parecías interesado en nosotros, hasta te dignaste a escuchar conversaciones que no eran de tu incumbencia, sigo teniendo tu grabadora en mi escritorio.

Conan abrió más los ojos, sin mirarle, aterrado. Sentía como en su interior su propia sangre se volvía fría haciendo que se mantuviera estático, en alerta. Escuchando como sus latidos del corazón repicaban contra su tórax, ahí habían inocentes de por medio… no podía ser capaz de…

–Qué pena que no llegara a romperte ese cráneo tuyo –le fulminaba con sus penetrantes y gélidos ojos verdes, aunque con voz tranquila, mostrando su parte más sociópata –. Todo hubiera acabado más rápido, sin esa maldita droga de por medio.

–Maldito seas… hay niños aquí dentro.

–¿Ahora quieres hablar? –remarcó más su sonrisa –. ¿Shinichi Kudo?

Sus pulsaciones se acentuaban, creando un dolor bajo su pecho, el miedo junto con la inquietud se mezclaba con su sensación helada de la sangre. Sabía que dejarse ver le traería consecuencias pero tenía que darle el antídoto de la Apoptixina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que mantener la calma, si aun no le había hecho nada para cubrir su error era porque necesitaba algo de él.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Sigues teniendo los antídotos de Sherry? –se acercaba a él, remarcando así todavía más el juego del ratón y el gato que creaba –, sé que ella es de crear copias de todo para emergencias, siempre me gustó lo recelosa que era para sus cosas.

–No, no las hay.

–¿Ah, no?

–No.

–Mientes fatal, chico.

Apretó los dientes, preguntándose cómo diablos Shiho fue capaz de haber tenido una relación con Gin durante tantos años… el pequeño detective solo había mantenido una conversación con él durante unos pocos minutos y ya le sacaba de quicio. Soltó un leve suspiro, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

–¿Para que las quieres? –miró de reojo a Ayumi que pasaba por su lado, acercándose a Genta para hablar de sus cosas. Agradeció que todos estuvieran alejados de esa tensa conversación –. Solo lograrías tu cuerpo de adolescente.

–Con eso me basta para sacar la visita inesperada que tenéis entre vosotros –sonreía con indiferencia, recordando como Vermouth desapareció del mapa nada más saber que él tenía los archivos de Shinichi Kudo –. Al parecer no os habéis dado cuenta pero, tenéis un agente más entre vosotros desde hace tiempo que está esperando que Sherry esté sola para acabar con ella y parezca una muerte natural.


	34. El ratón cazado

**XXXIV – El ratón cazado**

–Un ratoncito jugó con lo prohibido…

Era una melodía dulce, como una nana, que salía de la boca de aquella mortífera mujer que se coló minutos antes en la habitación de la científica. ¿Qué mejor disfraz que el líder de toda aquella estúpida operación, James Black? Gracias a su don de imitar voz y aspecto había logrado hacer que todos los miembros del FBI se marcharan confiados de aquella casa que tanto había protegido a su presa. Hasta hoy.

Tenía que ser rápida pero eficaz, aquel Subaru Okiya era demasiado espabilado y seguramente con el tiempo se daría cuenta de la treta, no si antes se le adelantaba James saliendo de su improvisada celda. No quería matarlo, era un personaje tan útil.

–Tanto tocó que en su propia trampa cayó… –seguía cantando, pasando la fina y oscura mano, utilizando sus propios dedos como si fueran pequeñas piernas que andaban desde la pierna de la científica. Pasando por su vientre hasta llegar al fino cuello –. Y el pobre ratón… murió.

Apretó con fuerza el cuello de la joven, con ambas manos, estrangulándola con odio. Disfrutando con éxtasis de sentir como la vida de aquella joven se escapada entre sus dedos. Observando cómo los labios de la científica se abrían levemente, su única respuesta después de tanto tiempo… una señal de un inútil intento de recibir algo más de aire para aliviar la agonía que sufrían interiormente, en silencio.

–Que estúpida eres –reía, divertida y en éxtasis –, te estás muriendo y ni así te dignas a despertarte –escuchaba como su garganta se iba cerrando, dejando apenas pasar el aire, solo un pequeño resquicio que hacía que sonara con un hilo de voz, junto con los labios que poco a poco se azulaban –. Te facilitaré el camino, en parte te odio por ello, ojalá la Apoptixina de tus padres me hubiera hecho lo mismo en vez de vivir este infierno.

Sus pupilas se dilataban, bajo la placentera sensación de tener todo el control y poder bajo una joven que apenas se movía, ni un solo milímetro, para intentar salvar su vida. Clavó con más fuerza las puntas de sus dedos en el cuello, sintiendo el latido de la vena aorta con su interna batalla para mantener a Shiho con vida.

–Me decepcionas Vermouth.

La cruel asesina disminuyó la fuerza para que su presa volviera a respirar, sin dejar su fría sonrisa. Con una de sus manos apartó su platina melena, ahora iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, que recibía una noche más a los oscuros cuervos de la Organización.

–Me alegra te unas a la fiesta –miró hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación –, Gin.

Éste no contestó, solo se limitaba a dar dos pasos hacia adelante para dejarse ver, apoyándose contra una de las paredes mientras encendía uno de sus cigarros. Exhaló el primer humo, sin mirar a un punto fijo. Su rostro joven y adolescente se contrastaba con una mirada fría e madura por el paso de los años, que permanecía impasible.

–Atacar a una persona que no se puede defender, que ni siquiera está consciente –exhaló el segundo humo, lentamente –. ¿Desde cuándo, tú una de las mejores mujeres de la Organización, te has vuelto una asesina tan patética?

Vermouth se mordió el labio, con placer, retirando ambas manos del todo. Unas marcas rojas se quedarían dibujadas en el fino cuello de la joven durmiente a causa de la fuerte presión. Giró con tranquilidad su esbelto cuerpo hacia la ubicación de Gin, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa fría y burlona.

–Al menos yo tengo el valor de hacerlo.

–Pero no tienes el derecho.

–¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo? –agachó la mirada, por una vez en los ojos de la actriz se dejaba ver la melancolía –. ¿Qué estás abriéndole las puertas para que poco a poco salga la opción de volverla a meter en la Organización si Bourbon vuelve a encontrarla? ¿Qué la investigación necesita a su gran creadora? –apretó con furia los bordes de la cama –. Esa noche te di esa maldita Apoptixina con el deseo de ver como lograbas matarla por fin con tus propias manos, cumplir tu venganza… no darle una segunda oportunidad.

El joven de negro permitió que el silencio fuera su mejor respuesta, provocando que Vermouth se consumiera por la envidia.

–¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose ridícula por aquella pregunta, pero ya no podía más, la situación de que Gin ya conocía su preciada bala de plata le desbordaba –. Estuvimos juntos durante muchísimos años, tuvimos una relación profunda y finalmente yo di el paso de dejarlo porque tú nunca te enamorabas...

–Y nunca lo haré –sonrió con desdén –. Te lo dije a ti y a ella, ese sentimiento es para idiotas que le gusta comportarse como imbéciles, yo nunca seré así.

–Y una mierda Gin –le fulminó con la mirada –. Ya ibas detrás de ella desde que volvió de Estados Unidos, la seguías con tu porsche y cuando podías vigilabas todas las noches su casa para que ningún hombre fuese a visitarla… y pobre alma de quien lo hiciera.

Gin encogió los hombros, sin darle ninguna importancia a las palabras de una mujer que le abría nuevamente su corazón.

–¿Y?

–Aún me acuerdo cuando Anokata quiso darle esa misión de conseguir la estúpida llave de su escritorio a Bourbon, pero tú te le adelantaste, no era tu puto trabajo –recriminó –, pero viste por fin la oportunidad para tener tu primer acercamiento con ella fuera del trabajo, Anokata te rió la gracia y permitió que tu continuaras con la causa.

El coche acelerando, Vodka localizando a la chica, el tiempo a contrarreloj… Shiho huyendo de aquellos violadores, la pelea en el callejón y finalmente: su mano, la delicada mano de la científica con la suya al ser rescatada por él bajo aquella fría noche lluviosa.

–Si no te interesaba –seguía hablando al ver que éste seguía sin responder –. ¿Por qué volviste a su lado nada más saber que Generic pasó la noche con ella? ¿Por eso pasaste la noche conmigo? ¿Para no pensar en ello? –se burló –. Yo creo que ahí te diste cuenta de que ella te cazó a ti y te jode admitir que la quieres. Eso no te hace menos hombre, Gin.

Gin sacó el humo de la boca, divertido por las palabras de la favorita de su jefe, recordando que eso casi le costó el rango que Sherry le devolvió.

–Estoy cansada de que cuando te acuestas conmigo pronuncies su maldito nombre… –continuó cerrando los ojos. Su mano buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su negra chaqueta a juego con su falda corta –, ¿Qué te da ella que yo no te dé? ¿Inocencia? ¿Confianza? –se mofó con esa última palabra –. Ella te traicionó cosa que yo nunca te hice.

–Ya me estás cansando –se incorporó para que callase –. ¿Dónde quieres llegar, mujer?

–A que… –sacó su fiel pistola, colocando el cañón contra la fría frente de la científica que seguía con su eterno sueño, aislada de toda conversación –. Si no la matas tú hoy… la mataré yo y te voy a dar la opción de escoger.

Se escuchó el sonido metálico al quitar el seguro de esa arma, que no perturbó la mente del joven asesino que seguía fumando con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando por completo los sentimientos de Vermouth.

–¿Qué conseguirías con eso?

–Si no la quieres, mátala o déjame que la mate para cumplir el deseo de nuestro querido Jefe –se mofó –. Ella sabe demasiadas cosas para tener tanta libertad, si abriera la boca nos hundiría a todos, todo por lo que hemos luchado durante tanto tiempo… y prefiero antes verla morir que volverla a tener entre nosotros.

–Eres patética –se acercó a ella, levantando la fina barbilla de la actriz –, el despecho es lo peor que puede tener una mujer –rió, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes –. Y a ti te está pudriendo por dentro… más de lo que estabas.

–¿Esa es tu elección? –empezó a apretar el gatillo con la mano–. Muy bien.

Un disparo resonó por toda la estancia, que empezó a oler a pólvora. Dejando un pequeño agujero de recuerdo en el techo a causa de que Gin desviara rápidamente el disparo de Vermouth al levantar sus brazos hacia arriba.

Forcejeaban feroces, con juegos sucios… hasta que finalmente un pequeño balón de futbol pasó a gran velocidad hacia ellos, chocando con la pistola de ella, rompiendo bruscamente una de las ventanas que había detrás de sí para perder el mortal artilugio de vista.

–¡No! ¿Por qué…?

–Lo siento pero –apareció Kudo desde otra sombra de la sala –, esta vez te has pasado.


	35. Cenizas del pasado

**XXXV – Cenizas del pasado**

Una respiración tranquila, otra agitada mientras dos pares de ojos observaban como la dueña de la segunda respiración se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. Su largo cabello ocultaba su bello rostro, ahora hacia abajo. Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, con el forcejeó con Gin se lo había dislocado.

– _Cool guy…_ –intentaba no mostrar dolor, mordiéndose el labio divertida –. ¿Por qué te metes en esto? ¿Ahora estás de su lado?

–Yo solo estoy del lado de la verdad –se acercaba a ella, tranquilo, por una noche lo dejarían todo atrás. Ambos dependían del futuro de Shiho –, ya has roto por tercera vez nuestro trato, tenía fe y esperaba que fueras distinta al resto de la Organización… te respetaba, pero con lo que has querido hacer esta noche la has perdido por completo.

–Lo hacía por ti, para alejaros de él –se refería también a su dulce ángel –, te lo debo…

–No me debes nada.

Se mordió el labio, soltando un pequeño suspiro con motas de una risa triste y atormentada. Giró la cabeza, para ver el rostro dormido de la joven que había logrado tener el frío corazón de Gin que ella nunca logró.

–¿Sabéis qué? –ponía más recta la espalda para remarcar su dignidad como mujer –, me da igual, un día u otro los tres os hundiréis en la miseria, tanto ella como tú y… –miró dulcemente al detective, no le culpaba por nada –, la Organización.

Una pequeña bola plateada salió del bolsillo, tirándolo con fuerza contra el suelo de la habitación. Shinichi miró ese artilugio, extrañado pero, por el movimiento rápido de Gin para intentar parar aquel objeto le hizo sentir que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Esparcía como un líquido que rápidamente se extendió por suelo y paredes como si de una onda expansiva se tratase. En cuestión de segundos las llamas emergieron de ese extraño invento creado por la Organización.

El fuego se enganchaba a todo lo que tocaba, expandiéndose rápidamente por toda la habitación y saliendo de ella, arrasando en cuestión de segundos toda la casa por completo. Era un invento útil para acabar rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, con los lugares que más podía implicar a los hombres de negro.

–¡Mierda, Vermouth! –gritó el joven de negro sacando el arma para apuntarla, fulminándose entre sí con la mirada, separados ante un muro de fuego –, ¿¡Qué se supone que haces?!

Ella no contestó, solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, huyendo por la ventana que previamente Shinichi había roto con su balón, sin antes desear lo peor a aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos que dormía plácidamente entre las llamas. Las altas temperaturas hacia que la estructura del edificio se lamentara, podía ceder en un momento u otro.

–Este fuego no se puede apagar –explicaba Gin tranquilamente aun en aquella situación, soltando el gotero de la joven para acogerla entre sus brazos –, será mejor que salgamos antes de esto se derrumba sobre nosotros.

Shinichi observaba la nuca de la joven, su rostro ahora se hallaba pegado a la zona del corazón del joven de negro.

–Tengo que coger sus estudios, el antídoto… –se mordía el labio, sintiendo como el aire del fuego movían sus cabellos, tenía que ir con cuidado hacia donde apoyaba sus pies –, es lo único que tenemos sin ella aquí.

–Más te vale que te des prisa –sonrió fríamente, acercándose a la ventana para bajar con cuidado a una zona segura –. No pienso ayudarte a salir si te quedas atrapado, ya que no me importaría que te quemaras vivo –remarcó su gélida sonrisa –, veamos de que eres capaz, caballero andante.

El detective apretó el puño, furioso, pero necesitaba su ayuda para que sacara a la científica ilesa de allí, si ésta se sintiera en peligro profundizaría más su sueño para proteger la vida que crecía dentro de ella y sería más difícil traerla a la realidad.

Se giró sin mirarle, apretando los dientes mientras corría hacia las escaleras que tuvo que saltar para que sus piernas no fueran el alimento de aquellas intensas llamas, cayendo por inercia y con fuerza contra el ardiente suelo. Un intensó humo negro le recibía en el salón principal, que hizo llorar sus ojos y toser de manera escandalosa.

–M-Maldita sea…

Sentía como un dolor crecía en el hombro derecho, que aumentaba gradualmente debido al apoyar todo su peso sobre éste. Con dificultad se levantó, sin rendirse, para dirigirse hacia a las escaleras que le llevarían al piso inferior donde se hallaba la antigua y solitaria habitación de la científica. Gracias a la luz de su reloj guardado en su bolsillo pudo dar luz en aquellas malditas tinieblas.

Las llamas ya se alimentaban del lecho de ella, junto con los libros y su portátil, miró con desespero el ordenador de la mesa, solo quedaba una opción. Apenas quedaba tiempo para pensar. Abrió con velocidad el cajón del escritorio, evitando abrasarse las manos, cogiendo la caja con los antídotos que ocultó dentro de su chaqueta junto con las cintas de la madre de Shiho, su último tesoro. No iba a dárselas tan fácilmente a Gin.

Un lamento junto un fuerte crujido de las vigas le llamó la atención… el humo se expandía provocando que los pulmones de joven detective sufrieran lentamente, causándole una horrible sensación de asfixia mientras le hacía caer de rodillas para toser de manera escandalosa.

Se estaba ahogando, Gin sabía perfectamente que aquello era una gran locura en la que no quería participar. Lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que Vermouth buscaría alguna manera de deshacerse de Sherry, como lo intentó en el tren exprés junto con todos los avances de la científica que podrían ayudar al asesino a volver a su querida normalidad, sabiendo perfectamente que él intentaría salvarlos.

Pero había una cosa que Gin no sabía, que no iba a dejarse ganar. Con mirada decidida y con sus últimas fuerzas cogió la silla de escritorio donde una vez su fiel amiga se sentó para encontrarle el camino a su destino, estampándolo de un solo golpe contra la torre del ordenador.

–¡Ábrete, maldita sea! –alzó de nuevo el pesado mueble para atizarlo contra su duro objetivo, que bien le hubiera ido los inventos del profesor Agasa en su estado infantil…

 _Clack, PAM_

 _Por fin…_

Se tapó la boca para volver a toser, cogiendo con la otra la memoria interna del ordenador con la importante información. Estaba agotado, sudando, sufriendo y no tenía fuerzas para nada más… no podía más…

* * *

–Que ingenuo –sonrió con desdén, mofándose de la situación que se hallaba delante de él, pasando los minutos. Ajeno a los gritos de todos los vecinos, policía y bomberos que inútilmente intentaba apagar ese ardiente espectáculo con la que se deleitaba el joven asesino –. No sé qué veías en ese chico, Sherry…

Ella no contestó, permaneciendo en silencio dentro de su eterno sueño aún entre los fuertes brazos de él. Seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su tórax, dándole la espalda en todo momento al incendio, tapada por la chaqueta negra de Gin que antes perteneció a la persona que ahora sufría entre aquellas llamas. Finalmente el gran edificio cedió, provocando una columna gigante con el fuego que se liberaba de aquellas débiles paredes. Éste suspiró.

–Me esperaba más de él, la verdad, que decepción.

–Lamento decepcionarte –contestó Shinichi, apareciendo entre las sombras con el codo apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el intacto disco duro con la solución de todos sus problemas –, ya lo intentarás otra vez.


	36. La pieza que falta

**XXXVI – La pieza que falta**

– _Estoy asustada…_

Kudo se incorporó bruscamente del lecho, sudando con jadeos de terror causado por el torturante sollozo de Shiho en su subconsciente. Exhaló, bajando la cabeza, colocando una de sus manos contra la frente para intentar controlarse… sentía como una fría gota de sudor resbala por su sien.

Era de noche aún, todavía muy pronto para ponerse en marcha con sus cosas. Observó la televisión encendida que tenía enfrente, que hablaba de las últimas noticias: El extraño incendio de la casa del famoso inventor y ahora desaparecido, Hiroshi Agasa.

Seguramente Vermouth pensó desde un principio deshacerse de esa casa donde vivió tanto tiempo su peor enemiga con otra vida, aún recordaba esa tensa conversación que tuvo con Gin, y que, irremediablemente escuchó. Todo estaría dentro de su maldito plan, aunque le abriese su despechado corazón a aquel asesino de cabellos plateados que se rió cruelmente de ella, necesitaba una razón para que Gin no le matase a él ni a Ran, incluso sin entender el porqué

Cada uno tenía su plan en diferentes versiones pero, gracias a la destrucción de aquel hogar, Gin había roto todo contacto posible con la científica, ahora necesitaba al detective con vida para saber su estado en todo momento y la actualidad de la situación, en el fondo esa mujer le había salvado la vida aunque le fue de muy poco.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la nueva habitación que Agasa preparó para ella. El nuevo piso que le habían dado al profesor para su protección era increíble y no había mejor lugar para ocultarla.

Además de que Shiho estuviera en constante contacto con el cariño de aquel hombre que tanto la cuidó y crió… como si fuera su propia hija pero que ahora sufría en silencio como el resto de las personas que se encontraban allí, intentando asimilar que estuviera embarazada de un hombre que disfrutaba torturándola.

–Hola Shinichi –la voz de Jodie sonaba floja para no perturbar el silencio de la noche, cerrando el libro nada ver como el pequeño abría la puerta de la habitación para entrar en ella –, ¿pasa alguna cosa?

–No nada, solo me gustaría estar a solas con ella.

–Como veas –se levantó, mirándole extrañada –, cuando necesites salir avisa a algunos de mis hombres, iré a ver si James se encuentra algo mejor, gracias por salvarle la vida.

–No debes agradecerme nada, en verdad, es un gran milagro que le encontráramos ileso.

Ambos se sonrieron, caminando en direcciones contrarias. Shinichi se sentó con cuidado sobre el nuevo lecho que protegía a la joven entre las finas sábanas, intentando no chocar contra sus piernas. Éste cerró los ojos, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba para cumplir su único deseo.

–Menuda siesta te estás dando –se burló, cariñosamente, cogiendo una de las heladas manos de Shiho, nunca se acostumbraría a esa gélida sensación –, más te vale que al despertarte no se te ocurra bostezar ni una sola vez.

Escuchaba su tranquila respiración, el joven entrecerró los ojos levemente con una actitud más seria. Apretó levemente la fina mano de su fiel compañera, recordando la última conversación que tuvieron antes de que se fuera.

–No sé si llegas a oírme, sé que ambos fuimos egoístas uno con el otro pero necesito que vuelvas… –trago saliva, hablaba con voz suave –. Nunca me di cuenta de lo que te necesitaba hasta que te fuiste. Siempre estabas encerrada en casa, aislada de todo por el temor de que la Organización te viera aun siendo una niña, y aún así aprovechabas todo ese tiempo para encontrarme una cura, nunca llegué a verlo, solo pensaba en mí y en Ran.

Inspiró profundamente para continuar su conversación.

–Desde el día que hicimos las paces nos va bien, incluso siendo Conan me sonríe y me trata como un igual –aunque ahora no le dejaba dormir con ella u otras cosas por el estilo como darse un baño –. Sabe que no es el momento de hablarlo y lo acepta en todo momento, es una chica increíble, cada día me enamoro más de ella.

Sonrió, en parte agradecía que estuviera dormida, si no ya se estaría riendo de él por ser tan blando con ella o incluso se enfadaría, haciendo que se marchara para no escuchar sus tonterías sobre el amor y la amistad.

–Se nos están acabando los antídotos, las ideas y el tiempo… a mí y a Gin aunque no lo quiera reconocer y nuestra única solución eres tú –volvía a mostrarse serio, mostrando así la cruda gravedad de la situación –. Necesito volver a ser egoísta contigo, quiero que te vayas de ese mundo que seguramente es tu sueño hecho realidad, donde te proteges y vives feliz pero quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, Haibara.

No se movía, solo permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, con el tiempo al chico casi le costaba recordar el color exacto de aquella mirada tan fría pero que, en el fondo, guardaba un gran historia de dolor por todo lo que había tenido que vivir durante su dura y oscura vida en la Organización.

–Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida, no te rindas ahora.

Suspiró, sintiendo que todo lo que hacía era inútil. Aquella maldita droga les iba a traer a todos la desgracia como había predicho Vermouth. Soltó su mano, recordando que antes de todo ese horrible accidente los niños le habían dado algo para Haibara, con la excusa de que la pequeña no venía a clases por caer enferma durante su largo viaje con Agasa quisieron hacerle un pequeño obsequio.

–Los niños me dieron estas cartas para ti –abrió la primera observando la letra limpia de la única niña del grupo –. Ayumi te desea lo mejor, te echa muchísimo de menos… por lo que leo sí que te ve como una hermana mayor –sonrió, pensando que si así cuidaba de aquella niña sería una madre maravillosa –, dice que mientras tanto está cuidando tus cosas y que los conejos que cuidabais están muy bien, vuelve pronto Ai.

Abría la segunda carta, a diferencia de la primera estaba más sucia y las letras parecían garabatos.

–Genta como no… –se burló, mirando fugazmente el rostro sereno de Shiho para mirar a continuación la carta, leyéndola en silencio para hacer un pequeño resumen –, te pide que vuelvas enseguida a los detectives juveniles, que tienen muchísimos casos parados para que pasen primero por la asesora –parpadeó –, vaya ¿desde cuándo eres la asesora? Ah, y de casos cero, créeme.

Suspiró, sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía cálido gracias a las palabras puras de los niños, aquella inocencia era contagiosa, haciendo olvidar por un momento todo lo malo y recordar cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando los cinco volvían, sonrientes, a sus casas después de un día tranquilo, antes de que ese maldito cuervo se colará en su vida.

–Por descarte la última es de Mitsuhiko –desplegaba el papel y en efecto se trataba del chico que luchaba por su corazón, su letra era ordenada, pulcra –, veamos… quiere lo mejor para ti y que no tengas en cuenta lo que te dijo al finalizar la cita –repasó la frase, confuso y a la vez divertido –. Já, ¿ves como al final era una cita? Mejor que Gin no lea esto o acabará muy mal –torció el labio –, como terminaré yo si se entera que te besé.

Dobló los tres papeles, guardándolos nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se incorporó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, apartando su flequillo.

–Buenas noches Shiho, mañana se me acabará el efecto y será mejor que descanse.

–Ah…

Su sangre se heló, la boca de la joven científica se abrió unos pocos milímetros, creando ese suave sonido junto un leve movimiento del dedo índice de la mano derecha.

–¿S-Shiho? –cogió con fuerza la mano que había respondido –, ¿me estás escuchando?


	37. Cruzando el velo

**XXXVII – Cruzando el velo**

 _Los días pasan y el tiempo apremia._

 _Por favor Shiho, despiértate._

Una brisa delicada y fresca acariciaba cada una de las flores que formaban un infinito manto de vida y armonía, en aquel maravilloso paisaje que llegaba hasta el lejano horizonte. Shiho cerró sus parpados para respirar hondo, disfrutando lo máximo posible de aquella sensación de paz que acariciaba sus cabellos. No se escuchaba nada, solo la tranquilidad y el canto de los pájaros que deleitaban los odios de la joven. Se hallaba sentada, sobre el suave césped de un verde intenso mientras acariciaba la piel de sus piernas, asomadas de su sedoso vestido.

–¡Aquí estás!

Giró su rostro, notando como su hermana mayor posaba una corona de flores sobre sus cabellos, que brillaban con todo su esplendor gracias al precioso sol que las calentaban un día más con sus rayos. No pudo evitar sonreír para responder a la amplia sonrisa de Akemi, que ahora, se sentaba a su lado… admirando el mismo paisaje que ella disfrutaba bajo un gran árbol.

–Hace un día precioso.

–Y que lo digas.

Shiho se colocó un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja, observando divertida por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana se tumbaba sin dejar de sonreír por el cálido día que les recibía un día más.

–No sabía que supieras hacer estas cosas –cogía con cuidado la corona de flores para poder verla más detenidamente

–Mamá me enseñó a hacerlas cuando era muy pequeña –ponía las manos bajo la cabeza, alzando una de sus manos hacia el cielo –. Busca flores y te enseñaré a hacer una, deja de aprender a hacer cosas que están prohibidas y haz algo bello como respetable.

La hermana menor soltó una corta risa, levantándose de allí para bajar la cuesta, a la vez que se colocaba con cuidado la falda del vestido en su sitio. Andaba con calma, disfrutando de cada paso que pisaba el mullido césped mientras con las palmas de sus manos acariciaba los girasoles.

Escuchó un graznido, alzando la vida para observar como un cuervo se posaba en una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, la observaba atentamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza como respuesta. Se miraban mutuamente, aquella mirada fría y penetrante le hacía sentir que ya lo conocía de algún lado… muy lejano.

Una rama crujió, interrumpiendo los extraños pensamientos de Shiho, que ahora giraba su rostro hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido: Akemi se encontraba detrás de ella, sonriente con las manos cogidas a la altura de la cintura.

–Ah Akemi, me has asustado.

–Por lo que veo te reclaman –miraba atentamente el pequeño animal –, te necesitan.

–¿Quién me necesita? –alzó su mirada, imitándola, observando cómo volvía a emitir un nuevo graznido intimidante –. Solo estamos nosotras no hay nadie más, este es mi lugar.

–No, aún no lo es.

Shiho sintió como los cálidos brazos de su hermana le envolvían la cintura, una sensación de melancolía aparecía en lo más fondo de su torturado corazón… ¿Por qué se sentía ahora tan triste por aquel pequeño gesto de puro amor fraternal?

–He sido muy egoísta por mantenerte aquí cuando todos te necesitan.

–¿Todos? Akemi, solo te tengo a ti.

Giraba su rostro para ver mejor a su hermana mayor que no la soltaba, rozando así su frente contra la suave mejilla de Akemi, su mirada mostraba culpa y a la vez pena de perderla una vez más.

–Vive tu vida Shiho, hagas lo que hagas siempre te apoyaré –parecía la despedida que nunca pudo hacer en vida –. Yo te esperaré aquí, bajo la sombra del árbol.

–Akemi… ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Estaba asustada, no entendía nada… un fuerte dolor de cabeza atizaba su mente, era un dolor que recordaba de una pasada situación que apenas recordaba. Percibió que ya no la abrazaba y volviendo a mirar hacia arriba observó que todo el árbol estaba lleno de cuervos.

Dio un paso atrás ante la peligrosa estampa, Akemi ya no se encontraba con ella.

–¿Q-Que está pasado? –colocó las manos sobre sus sienes a causa del pesado dolor que éste emitía, cerró los ojos con fuerza teniendo una fugaz visión de un joven chico, de unos dieciséis años, gritándole asustado, por el ángulo ella se encontraba tumbada entre sus brazos –, ¡¿Quién eres?!

Todos los cuervos se alzaron ante el temblor de aquel mundo que comenzaba a ser engullido por una lengua de oscuridad, que devoraba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Corría, corría todo lo que podía observando como el paisaje de sus pies descalzos cambiaba; primero era césped donde cayó torpemente… sin saber que, como respuesta, en la vida real movía uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Seguía corriendo, ahora el suelo era de piedras que arañaban y dañaban cada centímetro de la piel de sus pies… su rostro se giraba bruscamente a un lado, junto con una fuerte exhalación de agonía, ante la atónita mirada de Jodie que se levantaba de la silla donde la vigilaba una noche más, acercándose rápidamente a su lado.

El suelo cambiaba al cemento, negro como todo su alrededor donde empezaba a llover, mojándolo todo… recordaba esa situación, cuando era más joven, se sentía en peligro como aquella vez. Sus oídos pitaban, escuchaba sonidos que no encajaban con ese lugar, sin saber que lo que oía era la realidad mezclada con su más deseada ficción.

Un fuerte flashback de cuando fue perseguía por los violadores atravesó su cerebro haciendo que cayera de rodillas, no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba completamente sola… con el despiadado silencio, en un lugar que no conocía, mirase donde mirase solo había oscuridad.

–¡Shiho despierta!

La joven científica se colocó las manos sobre los oídos, intentando no escuchar esa voz que le confundía todos y cada uno de sus sentidos… cerraba los ojos con fuerza, bajo unas lágrimas de pura impotencia.

–¡¿Quién eres?! –sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

–¡Shiho!

–¡Cállate! –suplicó junto un sollozo –. ¿Akemi… donde éstas? No me dejes sola…

Lloraba, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, completamente sola bajo una oscuridad completa que poco a poco le permitía ver que estaba en algún tipo de callejón… que su subconsciente logró recordar de un gran tiempo atrás.

 _Un recuerdo que la joven jamás quiso olvidar..._

Apretó sus rodillas, sollozando, empapada y vulnerable bajo una fría lluvia que parecía no tener fin. Escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban directamente a su ubicación, alzó su vista para ver como una mano enguantada se posaba cerca de ella.

–¿Estás bien?

–Gin…

–Vayámonos de aquí.

 _El recuerdo de cuando todo comenzó…(*)_

Alzó su mano, temblorosa, para sentir la cálida de él dejando que, por fin, la luz envolviera todo el lugar. Llevándola a donde realmente debía estar: la vida real.

* * *

(*) **Nota de la autora:** Me pareció bonito recordar el primer capítulo del Error de Sherry, cuando todo comenzó.


	38. Sin vuelta atrás

**XXXVIII – Sin vuelta atrás**

–Está aturdida, pero bien.

Conan exhalaba con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, apoyándose contra una de las paredes, provocando que las miradas de Jodie junto con el del doctor se dirigieran hacia su ubicación, en aquel largo pasillo. Apenas había pasado unos pocos minutos desde que el pequeño detective recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado, haciéndole levantarse de golpe del pupitre para marcharse rápidamente de allí sin dar explicaciones, bajo la fría mirada de Gin… era un milagro que durante el veloz trayecto del parvulario hasta el hogar de Agasa no hubiera terminado atropellado.

–¿Está… despierta?

Necesitaba oírlo para creérselo. Jodie sonrío manteniendo los brazos cruzados, mirando de nuevo al doctor para que terminara con su largo diagnóstico, por una vez era agradable escuchar buenas noticias.

–Sí, como le comentaba, está aturdida, recuerda más o menos todo lo sucedido –repetía el mismo doctor que la visitó la primera vez –. Pero ahora mismo es como una bomba de relojería, intentad que no se estrese durante la rehabilitación de las piernas y volverá a andar en pocos días, ya me he encargado de explicarle la actualidad de todo el mes que se ha pasado durmiendo.

–¿Entonces sabe lo del embarazo?

El hombre rió divertido ante el comentario inofensivo del pequeño, aunque Jodie apartó la mirada avergonzada, también estaba a punto de preguntárselo.

–No, por favor, no me gustaría perderla tan rápidamente ahora que ha logrado romper esa barrera que tanto la protegía.

–¿Entonces?

–Primero que ande, que vuelva a conectar con su entorno poco a poco y ya más adelante se le dará la noticia de la mejor manera –se agachó para coger su maleta, como señal de que ya se marchaba de allí –, el dolor de cabeza le durará un par de días, no es nada de qué preocuparse, la medicación que les he recetado no dañará el feto, intenten primero que coma cosas suaves… ya solo queda que su cuerpo haga el resto.

–Gracias doctor, de verdad, por venir en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

Los pasos de los dos adultos pasaron al lado de Conan, que permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, acercándose paulatinamente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

 _¿Por qué ahora estaba tan nervioso?_

Soltó un corto suspiro, observando cómo su puño temblaba, incapaz de picar a la única cosa que le separaba de ella. Estaba despierta, después de tanto tiempo ya estaba con ellos… pero no sabía que decirle, como mirarla, sentía como su garganta se cerraba ante los nervios de su primer encuentro.

Solo tenía que dejarse llevar, las palabras ya saldrían con sinceridad nada más verla. Inspiró para alejar sus temores a la vez que cerraba los parpados, dejando que los nudillos se golpeasen suavemente contra la madera de la puerta.

–Adelante.

En parte sintió alivio al encontrase con la mirada del profesor Agasa, que sonreía como el resto de gente que se hallaba en esa misma casa. Sujetaba un pequeño bol que seguramente contenía algún tipo de sopa que la joven científica intentó tomar con su mayor esfuerzo.

Ahí estaba, incorporada con las piernas tapadas, observando la ventana que tanto iluminó sus peores momentos. Tenía el rostro sereno pero ausente, parpadeaba con lentitud, como si intentara recapacitar todos aquellos nuevos datos para darse cuenta de la realidad. Finalmente giró su rostro para ver al pequeño detective.

–Hola Kudo –intentó esbozar una sonrisa bajo una débil voz –, lamento hablar tan flojo pero tengo la garganta muy seca y apenas me entra nada para beber.

–No te preocupes, me alegro de verte.

–El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ambos se miraban, aunque Shiho se había pasado los últimos treinta y siete días durmiendo su mirada mostraba una gran fatiga que era difícil de explicar. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se escuchaba los pasos del profesor para marcharse de allí con la comida que la científica apenas podía comer.

Con más la miraba más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado a la joven esa traumática experiencia, incluso se la veía más adulta.

–Oye Shiho…

–Necesitas antídotos, ¿verdad?

Se sentía como un monstruo, apenas habían pasado horas desde que ella había vuelto de aquel extraño lugar, donde escapó mentalmente de su patética vida sin nadie a quien llamar familia. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, apretando los puños.

–Me pondré con ello.

–No quiero que pienses que solo te necesito para eso.

–No lo pienso –sonrió levemente para calmarle, en verdad apenas sentía nada, seguía en un estado de desconexión junto con un latente dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar en nada –, me han dicho que ha pasado más de un mes así que me imagino que Gin debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.

–Más o menos.

–Ha sido mucho tiempo, lamento haberte asustado.

Volvió a girar su rostro para volver a estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, a la vez que retornaba a mirar por la ventana. El pequeño deseaba saber en qué pensaba la joven, hasta que se dio cuenta que ésta no miraba el paisaje, si no su propio reflejo con aire melancólico.

–Entonces… Ai Haibara no va a volver nunca.

–Lo siento Shiho –intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas la razón por la que ella era la única que no se había encogido –, pero no te preocupes todo irá bien.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –suspiró, intentado hacerse a la idea de que toda su nueva vida se quedaba atrás –. Kudo, a la mínima que salga a la calle con este cuerpo me encontraran, recuerda sino lo que tardaron en dar conmigo para volar el tren exprés, un día u otro recibiré un disparo donde menos me lo espere… y tampoco quiero pasarme toda la vida encerrada como un animal.

–Gin ya se ha encargado de tu seguridad.

La científica giró su rostro para mirarle, asombrada a la vez que extrañada.

–¿Has hablado con él?

–Más bien escuché su conversación –recordaba toda aquella tensa charla que tuvo Gin con Vermouth días atrás, para suerte de estos ella no contactó con la Organización, aun por alguna extraña razón… ¿Qué tenía en mente esa mujer? –, Se ha encargado de que todos bajen las armas si te ven, con la excusa de que la Organización necesita a su gran creadora de la Apoptixina viva para que siga avanzando hacia su codiciada meta.

–Tan típico de él –soltó una leve sonrisa, mirándose las palmas de las manos –, siempre hará pensar que lo hace por el bien de la Organización cuando es para su propio interés puro y duro….No me va a dejar marchar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

–Shiho…

–Lo siento Kudo pero –cerraba sus ojos, parecía cansada –, me duele mucho la cabeza, necesito descansar aunque sea una hora… ya luego intentaré seguir por donde me quedé del antídoto –miró a su alrededor –, ¿Qué ha pasado que no estoy en el hogar de Agasa?

Conan se giró con mirada inocente, lo mejor era no explicarle nada más.


	39. Máscaras

**XXXIX – Máscaras**

Ese olor… ese hedor a muerte y destrucción provocó que instintivamente sus manos temblaran, apartándolas del teclado. No podía ser, ¿uno de ellos se había colado entre todos aquellos hombres que la vigilaban junto con Agasa día y noche?

Colocó las manos en la zona de su temeroso corazón. Conan se había marchado horas antes con el antídoto para Gin y volver a la escuela. Era imposible que la hubiera dejado sola ante el peligro y más en su estado actual. Nunca dejaría entrar a una persona sospechosa en su nuevo hogar, después de pocos días de despertar y más si sentía que fuera de la Organización.

Bueno, en verdad, ya lo hizo con uno aunque ella le avisó miles de veces que aquel hombre no era trigo limpio… Subaru Okiya. Aunque siempre se comportaba bien con ella, ese olor que solo se obtenía de una oscura manera le mantenía en alerta para no ser engañada por su dulce rostro. Ese hombre ocultaba algo y ahora con su aspecto real no conocería sus cartas a jugar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando sus peores temores.

–Buenos días Shiho –sonrió el joven agente del FBI con una bandeja de té entre sus manos, la joven se alegró de ver que Jodie se encontrara detrás de él, seguramente por recomendación del pequeño detective –, ¿Qué tal llevas esta mañana?

–La llevaba bien –miró de reojo como dejaba aquella taza de porcelana cerca de ella, volviendo a teclear para ocultar el miedo que recorría por dentro de ella –, hasta que ha llegado usted, me provoca un dolor de cabeza terrible.

–Vaya al parecer te caigo un poco mal.

–No, solo me estorba un poco, afecta a mi concentración.

–¿Te estorbo?

Subaru esbozó una amplia sonrisa como si el mordaz comentario de la científica le hubiera hecho mucha gracia, aunque su cuerpo ahora fuese más adulto le fulminaba con la misma mirada que hacia cuando era Haibara. En verdad sus gestos eran idénticos a los que hacia Akemi, que aprendió como hermana menor y única familia que tenía.

–Shiho, tenemos que llevarte a rehabilitación no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada todos los días –Jodie colocaba la mano sobre el hombro de la chica para que bajara un poco el escudo contra Okiya –, te prometo que estarás bien protegida, todos iremos en un coche oficial con cristales tintados junto con dos furgones que harán de muro.

La joven científica suspiró de mala gana, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la conversación. Solo quería estar tranquila, habituarse a la realidad: tocar, oler, ver, sentir para poder comprender que ya no había vuelta atrás… aunque debía de admitir que con las piernas que apenas podían sujetar su delicado peso, le complicaba bastante la labor y emocionalmente se sentía inútil.

–Por favor, estarás segura en ese recinto y solo serán pocas horas al día.

Shiho parpadeó, mirando los ojos tan azules como el agua de aquella mujer, intentó esbozar una sonrisa para calmarla. Solo quería que Okiya se marchara de allí, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar tan pegado a ella? ¿Estaba esperando su momento para llevarla a la Organización? ¿Ya que, ahora por ordenes de Anokata por boca de Gin no la podían disparar?

–De acuerdo, pero que nadie me toque, puedo yo sola –frunció el ceño, rindiéndose –, y ni se os ocurra sacar una silla de ruedas, a la mínima que la vea me voy.

–Tan testadura como siempre, no has cambiado para nada en todos estos años.

Sintió como sus venas se helaban, ese comentario ya lo había escuchado en un pasado atrás. Siguió, con su débil mirada, como los dos hombres se marchaban de allí, cerrando la puerta, para devolverle aquella intimidad que tanto deseaba mientras ellos lo preparaban todo.

Abrió levemente la boca para expresar algo que no logró salir, disfrutando del calor que emanaba aquella taza de té que sujetaba con ambas manos. Suspiró una vez más, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la puerta antes de verter todo el contenido de la pieza en una de las macetas cercanas, fue un gesto corto, pero elegante.

* * *

En verdad hacia un buen día, aunque los cristales oscuros del auto impedían que entrase toda la luz en el interior. Con una de sus manos apoyadas en su mejilla Shiho se dejaba envolver en sus pensamientos sin dejar de seguir el paisaje con su mirada.

¿Cómo estaría ahora Kudo en clase? ¿Con los demás niños? Seguro que riéndose y haciendo planes para la tarde… aunque ella siempre se los pasaba en casa de Agasa ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Tragó saliva para aliviar ese dolor que tanto quemaba su garganta, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se le escapase de los ojos que gracias a Dios nadie vio.

¿Por qué ella no podía volver allí? ¿Por qué no se encogió como ellos dos? Era la única de los tres que no quería volver a su cuerpo real y por ironías de la vida le tocó a ella... ¿Sería que el antídoto hacia distinto efecto en el código genético de una mujer?

Tendría que investigarlo, por suerte ahora se encontraba fuera del alcance de Gin que seguramente esperaba el mínimo error para atraparla entre sus oscuras alas para llevarla a aquello que llamaba hogar. Ese hombre era un cazador nato, esperaría lo que tuviese que esperar para llevar a cabo su fin.

Se miró las palmas de las manos, haciendo que Okiya mirase desde el retrovisor su estado. Aunque eso le aterrorizase en parte le echaba de menos, desde hacía años que había crecido a su lado, bajo su protección y aunque supo que le traicionó no la mató. Sí la golpeó en varias ocasiones y no era nada a su favor pero aún así… aquella noche, la trató como si lo fuera todo para él, sus besos, sus acaricias, su calor… además qué…

–Shiho, ya hemos llegado.

Alzó la mirada para contemplar que era cierto. Jodie junto con Subaru salieron los primeros del auto, reuniéndose con todos aquellos hombres trajeados que poco se diferenciaba al estilo de vestir de la Organización.

Hasta que no miraron bien cada rincón no la dejó bajar, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho, andando con dificultad sin dejar que nadie la ayudase, con la cabeza baja… ¿Por qué ahora quería verle? ¿Por qué sabía que ahora no la podría encontrar y no le podría ver? Esa mirada fría y penetrante que llegaba a tocar toda su alma sin tener que hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

Una agradable enfermera se acercó hacia su localización, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento para que la paciente se sintiera en todo momento cómoda. Agradeció que la dejaran sentarse aunque fuera unos instantes, sus piernas ya no podían más.

–¿Qué sería más cómodo para ti? –se acercó a ella, ignorando el bullicio y dándole la espalda a Okiya y a la otra mujer del FBI –, ¿ejercicios en la piscina o en una barra?

–Piscina me iría bien.

Jodie torció el labio haciendo que la enfermera se girase a su localización para tener una conversación más privada que la joven no llegó a discernir, sólo se limitaba a fulminar con la mirada a Subaru que le miraba sereno, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Dejando pasar los minutos sin que ambos movieran ni un solo musculo.

 _No le gustaba nada ese hombre, nada._

 _Lo mejor sería tener cuidado con él._

–Bueno, lamento decirle que la piscina está averiada –gracias al soplo de Jodie sobre el estado de la joven decidieron lo mejor para ella –, empezaremos con las barras.

Un tenue fulgor iluminó durante pocos segundos la gran sala central donde se hallaban estos, interrumpiendo así la conversación pero sin darle importancia al hecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un flash?


	40. Sombras en las sombras

**XL – Sombras en las sombras**

Un fuerte y confiado golpeteo resonó por toda aquella oscura sala, provocando que el hombre de alto cargo que permanecía en su interior mirando por la ventana girase levemente el rostro, hacia el lugar donde se había producido el sonido. Ya hacía una semana que había vuelto a la sede central de la Organización gracias al nuevo antídoto que Sherry preparó exclusivamente para él, aunque quien se lo dio en mano fue aquel pequeño detective que tanto odiaba. Aquella mirada de satisfacción que Shinichi le dedicó a Gin al saber que éste nunca llegaría a saber donde estaba esa mujer, por la que movería tierra y cielo para llevársela con él… le hizo hervir la sangre.

Detestaba a ese estúpido crio, incluso más que el difunto Shuichi Akai que ahora su cuerpo era pasto de los gusanos a varios metros bajo el frío suelo. Fue una verdadera pena no poder matarlo personalmente y con sus propias manos, pero necesitaba una prueba de confianza para que Kir volviera entre ellos una vez más.

Aunque aún tenía sus sospechas. Observó como el dueño del golpe se adentraba con seguridad en su estancia, para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

–¿Qué quieres Bourbon? –permanecía quieto, con un brazo apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana –. Si no tienes nada que hacer no incordies a los demás.

–Pensé que este material tendría que pasar primero por tus manos –aunque mostraba seguridad, la mera presencia de Gin le intimidaba como a casi todos los miembros de esa especie de colmena del mal, entre su característico e inexpresivo rostro junto con su mirada, nunca se sabía por dónde iba a salir los tiros.

Y nunca mejor dicho.

–¿Qué material? –le miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio, una manera de indicar que estaba interesado por escuchar sus palabras. Bourbon aceptó ese gesto para acercarse más a su localización.

El joven sacó un pequeño sobre que escondía en un bolsillo interior, cercano a su corazón. Nada más lanzarlo, contra la mesa, se abrió automáticamente para mostrar el contenido: Fotos y más fotos de Sherry en el hospital, una sujetándose con esfuerzo en una barra para no caer, otra sentaba sobre un banquillo con un rostro de frustración, otra sonriendo a una persona que le daba la espalda al objetivo de la cámara... eran bastantes instantáneas en diferentes ángulos y de distintos días.

Gin apartaba las fotos con sus manos enguantadas para poderlas ver todas con total claridad. Por una vez su último recuerdo de ella no sería su rostro dormido sin vida en aquella cama donde descansó tanto tiempo.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros para encender uno, que comenzó con mucha calma.

–Me pareció sospechoso que Sherry se encerrara sin más en aquel vagón lleno de C4 –empezó a explicar al ver como el asesino plateado le fulminaba con sus ojos verdes, sin pronunciar palabra, era una sensación de presión que helaba toda su sangre –, algo tenía que tener pensado, pero era imposible huir de la onda expansiva, si no fuese que la chica pudiera volar o tuviera contacto con el FBI que también se hallaba en ese mismo tren.

 _¿Si Akai sobrevivió al ataque directo de la Organización porqué no Sherry?_

Gin se sentó en su asiento, apoyando cómodamente su espalda contra el respaldo de éste. Exhaló el humo, para volver a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los de él que hablaba cautelosamente. Nunca le gustaría ver a Gin enfadado, a nadie le gustaría vivir esa experiencia, bueno Generic si lo conoció y todos vieron trágicamente como terminó.

–Me puse a investigar nuevamente hospitales, el FBI vigilaba demasiado uno de ellos, un par de veces, con un mes de separación y la sensación de que ella estaba viva y ahí dentro crecía dentro de mi –no cortaba la mirada con Gin, intentando mantener el rostro lo más sereno posible –, me infiltré en uno de sus furgones gracias a un disfraz de Vermouth y ahí estaba… demacrada, al parecer salir de esa explosión le causó daños que le causaron un coma, poco más pude sacar de allí, había un silencio pactado –tragó saliva, eso de que Gin no moviera ni un ápice le hacía sentirse como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

El hombre de negro levantó una de las fotografías, Bourbon agradeció que esa mirada estuviera fija en esa imagen, que repasaba una y otra vez para no perder ningún detalle.

–Bourbon dame la fotografía que ocultas, aquí falta un factor.

–¿Qué fotografía?

–La que tienes guardada en el bolsillo.

 _¡Joder!_

Tragó saliva de nuevo, intentándose calmar a la vez que sentía como un fuerte escalofrío atizaba a cada uno de sus músculos del cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera de allí. Gin no le miraba… seguía atento a las imágenes mientras apartaba la otra mano, dejando que el fino humo del cigarro ambientara la sala.

–No se la enseñé porque pensé que no tenía importancia –sonrió ocultando su máxima resignación, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón deseando salir de aquella maldita sala –, es uno de los hombres que la protegen, no tiene ninguna importancia.

Era una instantánea de Okiya Subaru, que miraba hacia arriba, donde se hallaba oculto el objetivo de la cámara con tanta seguridad que parecía que supiera que Bourbon estaba ahí en todo momento y se lo dejó pasar.

–¿Quién es? –le recordaba; era uno de los tres hombres que salieron de aquel edificio que él mismo encendió, salió junto con el pequeño detective que llevaba a Haibara en su espalda. ¿Así que también era del FBI? Solo faltaba descubrir quién era aquel chico de piel oscura.

–No lo conozco –Aunque le odiase por lo que le hizo a Scotch, tenía que recordar la última conversación que tuvo con Akai, aquella frase que lo cambio todo… _recuerda quien es el enemigo común_ –. Solo sé que sin su supervisión la chica no puede hacer nada y ella no le soporta.

–Buena chica.

Bourbon se permitió relajarse al ver como la tensa conversación finalizaba, Gin lanzó la última foto sobre todas las demás para levantarse sin importancia y darle la espalda a su invitado. Él respondió girándose para marcharse de allí, colocando la mano sobre el pomo de metal para no molestar más a su superior pero, faltaba una cosa…

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces, qué?

–¿Qué hago con la chica?

–Déjala, al parecer si quieres el trabajo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tú mismo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado, parpadeando para girar su rostro sereno hacia la plateada espalda de Gin. Sin soltar el pomo de la puerta en ningún momento.

–¿Se va a encargar de la misión?

–Sí, de lo mío ya se encarga RUM, así que me divertiré un rato cazando.

–Es verdad –agachó la mirada, recordando como Kir le avisó espantada de que el asesor estaba activo y en movimiento –. ¿Qué busca en especial?

–Solo hacer un poco de limpieza.

–¿Limpieza?

Alzó la vista, atónito… pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer, su mirada conectó con la fría de Gin que le recibía con una de sus más crueles sonrisas, apuntándole con su fiel Beretta, por la distancia apuntaba en la zona del corazón del joven inglés.

–¿Te preocupa algo Bourbon? –se burló con desdén sin bajar el arma –. Solo es… que hay demasiadas ratas en la Organización y nadie quiere un lugar sucio, ¿verdad?

–Claro que nadie querría eso –sonrió, siguiéndole el juego –, ¿tantas ratas hay?

–Demasiadas.

El silencio se expandía por la estancia, sin que ninguno de los dos huéspedes se moviera del lugar. Uno no hablaba, sonriente haciendo que los peores temores de la segunda persona afloraran sobre su piel, era un juego psicológico donde solo uno podría ganar o salir ileso por un tiempo.

–Pero si tú no estás metido en esto no tendrás de porque preocuparte –remarcó Gin, mirándole con una mirada que penetraba en su alma, pareciendo que lo supiera todo de él; que tenía los días contados, era su fin. Guardó su arma en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina para darle la espalda una vez más y por última vez –, vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, Bourbon, si no yo te daré trabajo y, te aseguro, que no te gustará en absoluto.

Aguantó un suspiró de terror mientras giraba la manilla con fuerza para lograr su libertad. Manteniendo el cuerpo con tal confianza que el joven pudo marcharse de allí como si nada, con pasos firmes ante las amenazas de la mano izquierda de _esa persona_. Una vez la puerta bien cerrada, se apoyó sobre ésta, dejando que, por fin, sus piernas le temblasen… aquello no era un despacho… era la puerta al mismo infierno en el que pocos podían salir con vida. Como decía la divina comedia, para entrar ahí tenías que abandonar toda la esperanza.

Pasó la mano por los cabellos ya húmedos por el sudor del miedo, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Ahora Sherry no era su trabajo, si no intentar salvarse de RUM. Si lo que le había contado Gin era cierto, estaban todos en peligros, ya nadie se encontraba a salvo en esa Organización…


	41. Removiendo las cenizas

**XLI – Removiendo las cenizas**

Tarta de fresa. Shiho no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella pequeña ración de tal dulce tentación, que se presentaba sobre una preciosa pieza de porcelana. Hacía tiempo que deseaba ese capricho en silencio, aunque debía de admitir alguna vez se le escapó la idea delante del pequeño detective, que le miraba con aire confuso.

El tiempo pasaba y aún con las piernas más fortalecidas se sentía cansada, como si su cuerpo trabajase más de la cuenta. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente… lo único que hacía durante el día era pasárselo delante de la pantalla del ordenador, mirando una y otra vez todos aquellos malditos cálculos, que poco a poco se aprendería de memoria si todo se mantenía igual.

Algo le pasaba y, aunque temía decirlo o pensarlo, todo aquello podrían ser los efectos secundarios de aquel maldito antídoto que casi la mata, postrándola durante todo esos días en una cama… soñando una vida feliz con su hermana.

 _Akemi…_

Kudo observó como la chica cortaba una pequeña porción de aquel trozo de pastel con el tenedor, para llevárselo a la boca, ahora con mirada ausente. Deleitándose con el dulce sabor que tanto había ansiado. Para suerte de todos, sus antojos se podían llevar con bastante discreción. Aunque, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo y, esperando que la chica se recuperara por completo física y psicológicamente de aquel traumático suceso para darle la noticia, Shiho ya estaba embarazada de dos meses.

–Espero que con esto dejes de llorar un rato –se burló Kudo, dándole un sorbo a su café para romper el tenso silencio que se creaba entre ellos dos, en aquella pequeña cafetería cerca del hogar del profesor Agasa –, y aun así no sonríes… ¿en qué piensas ahora?

–En que no debería haberte dado el antídoto para que me llevases hasta aquí –no le miraba, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en el sabor –. Pero estoy cansada de que todos esos agentes del FBI estén detrás de mí como si fuera una presa, como si me fuera a escapar en un momento u otro…

–Shiho, solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

–Pues yo no lo he pedido en ningún momento.

Kudo suspiró, apretando los labios, para mirar nuevamente su café, permitiendo que aquella científica tan cabezota siguiera con lo suyo. Dejando que el paso del tiempo calmara un poco la situación, sintiendo el calor de la bebida en sus dedos.

–Oye no tendrías que ser tan fría con ellos, sobre todo con Jodie –volvió a replicar, en verdad no podía dejar el tema atrás, no estaba siendo justa con todos ellos –, ha estado cuando más lo necesitabas.

–Eso no es cierto…

El chico levantó la mirada ante tal comentario, contemplando como Shiho había terminado de comer… acariciaba sus manos, una con la otra, y las escondía sobre su regazo.

–Kudo no te he traído aquí para esto –sus azulados ojos mostraban algo de culpabilidad y responsabilidad con tal acto egoísta –. Sé que afuera están todos esperando a que salga para volverme a llevar con Agasa, pero en esta cafetería hay una puerta trasera, necesito ir antes a un lugar, pero no tengo el valor para ir sola.

–¿Dónde quieres ir?

–Al cementerio…

Shinichi abrió la boca pero la científica se le adelantó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le permitiera continuar.

–Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y… después del coma necesito ir a su tumba sí o sí –vigilaba sus palabras, como si lo que planeaba fuera algo tabú, aunque la mirada del detective ya le indicaba que si –. No la he ido a visitar desde que… bueno ya sabes… necesito hablar con ella de alguna forma.

–No creo que sea buena idea, ese lugar es clave para encontrarte.

–Shinichi, no sabes qué es que maten a un miembro de tu familia –apretaba con fuerza la servilleta, retorciéndola –, es un dolor que no se puede llevar sin más… me pesa cada día más y más, y puede ser que no pueda ser yo misma por la culpa que siento conmigo misma… me rasga todo mi corazón, provocando que cada día que pasa me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si el FBI no se hubiera metido en todo…

–¿Por eso les odias tanto?

–No los odio Kudo –recriminó –, simplemente no pueden venir ahora con la excusa de querer ayudarme cuando, en verdad, el día que más los necesité no estuvieron ahí… sé que me usan para poder atrapar a Gin y así llegar hasta Anokata, lo saben todo –sin darse cuenta hacia trizas la servilleta –. En el tren Bourbon me explicó que el novio de mi hermana era del FBI y que por eso tienen tanta información… me siento una idiota, fui la primera que le dio el pase a entrar en la Organización con una acreditación falsa.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, sin mostrar expresión alguna mientras Shinichi tragó saliva… ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿O hacer como si no lo supiera?

Finalmente éste se giró dándole la espalda sin saber que decirle realmente, así que optó por responder a su petición.

–¿Dónde dices que está esa puerta?

* * *

El crepúsculo vespertino teñía el cielo de Beika con unos tonos anaranjados con matices rojizos, como si de una lengua de fuego se tratara. Contrastaba con el paisaje de piedra que se perdía hasta el horizonte de los ojos de ambos jóvenes, Shiho dio varios pasos hacia adelante, separándose del detective.

–Creo que la tumba de mi familia está más por la zona oeste…

–¿Crees? –suspiró, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando al lado contrario –, no tenemos toda la tarde, cuando menos nos los esperemos estarán todos aquí, no subestimes a Subaru.

Shiho giró su rostro, parpadeando algo confusa a la vez que hostil.

–En ningún momento le he subestimado, Kudo –volvió a darle la espalda para continuar su camino –. Sé que no es trigo limpio aunque tú no quieras verlo solo porque es fan de Sherlock Holmes –giró hacia la derecha, recordando como lo hizo la ultima vez llena de ira por escuchar como acusaba a su hermana de un crimen que no cometió –. Ya has podido comprobar que muchas de las contraseñas de los archivos de la Organización tienen que ver también con ello, y no por eso son buenas personas.

Éste no contestó intentando seguir el ritmo de su fiel compañera, en parte si tenía razón y no había pensado en ello… pero bueno ahora conociendo el rencor que tenía la joven hacía Akai lo mejor sería dejar que lo supiera lo más tarde posible… o nunca.

Un leve sonido a su espalda le llamó la atención, dejando que la chica siguiera con su camino. Su curiosidad impidió seguirla, tenía que averiguar el origen del sonido pero no había nada… o eso parecía…

Shiho respiraba agitadamente, con la mano apoyada en la zona del pecho. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero nunca olvidaría el camino hasta su familia… su delicada mano acarició el frío mármol, por una parte revivía sus peores pesadillas pero a la vez, sentir que estaba tan cerca de los suyos aliviaba un ápice el sofocante y ardiente dolor de su corazón.

– _Vive tu vida Shiho, hagas lo que hagas siempre te apoyaré –_ la voz de su hermana, en aquel dulce sueño del que debió escapar apareció en su mente, provocando que una fina lagrima resbalara por su sonrojada mejilla a causa del fulgor del atardecer.

–Akemi…

–Te lo compensaré Sherry, el resto de mi vida.

Se giró alarmada ante esa voz, pero la oscuridad se la llevó finalizando así el día.


End file.
